Cops
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: Lily Evans é a melhor agente de seu departamento no FBI e nunca envolvia sua vida amorosa no trabalho... Até conhecer James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota da Autora:_**

**_ Olá novamente!Então,como eu tinha dito antes no ultimo capitulo da minha fic Merry Christmas,estava com um novo projeto de Universo Alternativo e aí está ele! Espero que gostem!_**

**_Disclaimer: Personagens pertencem á J.K Rowling e alguns são meus._**

**_Ess fic foi inspirada por outra, Buried, escrita por Annie Black M._**

**_Apreciem sem moderação!_**

* * *

Enquanto andava apressada para seu carro já atrasada para o trabalho, Lily Evans falava ao celular.

- Evans, eu preciso que vá ao Brooklyn, houve um assassinato e ainda estão investigando a cena do crime. _Eu preciso que você pegue o caso, entendeu?_

Seu chefe, (não exatamente, era apenas um cargo acima dela e passava adiante as ordens dos superiores) Paul Simpson a ligou, pois era uma "emergência". O FBI é a unidade primária do Departamento de Justiça dos Estados Unidos, servindo tanto como um organismo investigativo criminal de âmbito federal como serviço de inteligência doméstico. O FBI tem jurisdição investigativa sobre as violações de mais de duzentas categorias de crimes federais. Ele visa acabar com o terrorismo, corrupção, crime organizado, crimes através da internet e violações dos direitos civis, bem como investigar crimes graves como grandes roubos e homicídios. Eles também auxiliam outras agências policiais quando necessário. Crimes especificamente incluídos na jurisdição do FBI compreendem aqueles no qual o criminoso descumpre as leis estaduais, violam leis substanciais controladas pelo governo e outras violações de leis federais. Lily trabalhava no Departamento de Crimes Violentos e era a melhor e mais antiga agente. Paul apenas estava preocupado com o fato de Snape pegar o caso. Ele era o segundo melhor agente, mas sempre pensava em impressionar os outros, deixando de lado o profissionalismo e colocando na frente, a vaidade.

- Relaxe Simpson, você sabe que ele não pode pegar o caso... Deixa comigo.

O Brooklyn ficava do outro lado da cidade, mas como Lily morava em East Village,digamos que ficava "menos longe" do local do crime.

O East Village é um bairro de Manhattan. Dentro dele são vários bairros menores, incluindo Alphabet City e The a localização do apartamento não tão luxuoso de Lily não vem realmente ao caso. Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas movimentadas de NY, a bela garota de cabelos ruivos pensava sobre o que Dumbledore, o diretor do Departamento de Crimes do FBI, lhe dissera mais cedo.

"_Sei que não é familiarizada com isso, mesmo depois do que houve, mas eu realmente preciso que o faça. Um novo agente foi designado, e ele será seu parceiro no caso."_

Não houve dúvidas de que Lily ficou chocada com a notícia. Ela realmente não era familiarizada com parcerias, ainda mais depois de uma situação um tanto quanto traumatizante que iremos discutir apenas mais a frente. A agente Evans era a melhor agente de todo Departamento de Crimes Violentos, e todos sabiam que ela tinha capacidade o suficiente para cuidar de seus casos por conta própria. Ao que parece Dumbledore não tinha mais a confiança que parecia ter em Lily. Ou isso, ou o sensato diretor apenas queria que ela tivesse mais alguma experiência, aliás, não se sabe em qual tipo de situação ela poderia se submeter. Precisava deixar seu orgulho de lado e ser mais profissional.

Do outro lado da cidade, já no Brookly,James Potter analisava a cena do crime. O agente entrou no pequeno apartamento e andou hesitante até o que parecia um quarto, pequeno o suficiente para apenas caber uma cama. A imagem que estava diante de si era senão assustadora. Uma mulher por volta de seus trinta anos jazia estirada ao chão numa posição destorcida, e uma poça de seu sangue se espalhava por todo o cômodo. A causa da morte estava explícita: Logo abaixo do abdome da vitima havia um corte na diagonal possivelmente feito por uma faca e a maioria dos órgãos vitais estavam expostos. Isso lhe lembrava de uma historia triste de um passado distante, mas não queria pensar sobre aquilo no momento. Estava ali profissionalmente e não deixaria aquilo atrapalhar sua vida mais do que já o fez.

- Agente Potter? – uma voz feminina o chamou.

- Sim? – ele respondeu meio entediado. Logo que viu quem era estacou. Provavelmente ela era a mulher mais bonita que já vira a vida inteira.

Ar serio, cabelos ruivos caindo logo abaixo dos ombros em ondas e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

- Você deve ser a agente Evans. – James declarou. Ela era realmente muito bonita e elegante, seus saltos batendo no chão à medida que se aproximava como um felino. Não teria problemas em levá-la para a cama, James não era estúpido e sabia que era um cara bonito e fazia sucesso com as mulheres. Mas algo o dizia que essa ruiva era osso duro de garotas difíceis preferia passar bem longe.

- Correto. Olha, eu realmente tenho um pouco de dificuldades com parcerias, eu não tive boas experiências com trabalho em grupo, então se eu não souber o que fazer ,me diga ok? – disse a agente, com um ar profissional.

James a olhou com interesse e a ruiva por um segundo se esqueceu de como respirar. Lily não queria admitir a si mesma, mas achou o novo parceiro muito atraente. Cabelos irremediavelmente bagunçados, óculos de aro fino e olhos castanhos esverdeados que poderiam derreter qualquer alma em apenas um olhar. Mas não a de era uma mulher que se podia chamar de "cabeça dura" e quando o assunto se dizia respeito a trabalho , era completamente profissional e não envolvia sua vida amorosa no , ela não tinha uma vida amorosa.Não saia com ninguém havia quase um ano,pois vivia trabalhando e se dedicava cem por cento ao FBI, e como ela não gostava de trabalhar em parceria, as tarefas eram dobradas.

Seu novo parceiro levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta e riu em escárnio.

- Conheço bem seu tipo, ruiva. "Não-trabalho-em-parceria-pois-sou-autossuficiente". Pois me deixe dizer lhe uma coisa: Eu também não gosto de trabalhar em parceria, então se _eu_ estiver sendo antiprofissional demais, diga-me, ok?

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – Lily perguntou irônica – Porque eu realmente não sei o motivo do qual o senhor está sendo tão arrogante com uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer.

- O motivo, minha senhora – respondeu o jovem agente – é que _você _está sendo completamente antiprofissional e se há uma coisa que eu odeio,é antiprofissionalismo.

A ruiva o olhou chocada enquanto tentava formular uma resposta coerente que não envolvia gritos e xingamentos para o novo parceiro.

"_Quem esse desgraçado pensa que é para me chamar de antiprofissional? Ele nem ao menos me conhece!"_ Ela pensou.

- Ouça bem, senhor Potter – ela começou perigosamente enquanto sua voz se tornava ameaçadora – o senhor não me conhece, muito menos conhece meus motivos para não preferir esse tipo de parceria. O que o senhor chama de antiprofissionalismo, eu chamo de individualismo.

- Conheço bem mulheres como você, Evans. Orgulhosa, tentando comandar tudo enquanto tenta provar para o mundo que você presta para alguma coisa. Sei como se sente, acredite.

- Também conheço homens como o senhor, Potter. Garanhão conquistador que tem uma noite de prazer apenas por diversão e depois larga a garota na cama sem ao menos lhe dizer o nome. Arrogante egocêntrico que quer mostrar ao mundo que exerce uma atividade digna de respeito, mas na verdade não passa de um arrogante que julga as pessoas antes mesmo de conhecê-las. – e quando o agente fez questão de replicar, acrescentou: - Certo, eu não estou aqui para discutir sobre a personalidade alheia, apenas devo pegar o caso, resolvê-lo e acabar logo com isso, concorda?

James pensou de falar poucas e boas à aquelazinha, mas apenas limitou-se a suspirar derrotado e concordar, enquanto passava o relatório completo à parceira.

-... E ao que parece, ela foi estuprada antes da morte. Foi realmente um ato psicótico, já que ela estava grávida.

Lily olhou surpresa para o corpo e viu que realmente parecia-se com um parto mal acabado, os órgãos vitais a mostra. Reprimiu o impulso de sair correndo e desistir do caso, mas manteu sua postura e fez todas as perguntas necessárias.

- E de quantos meses ela estava? – deixou essa pergunta por ultimo, já sabendo que ficaria chocada ao receber a resposta.

- Seis meses. – James tentou não olha-la nos olhos, pois ela parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento, mesmo que tentando não demonstrar isso.

- E... – ela murmurou numa voz fraca. – O que aconteceu com o bebê?

James ficou curioso ouvir Evans se referir ao feto como "bebê", uma vez que a mesma parecia tão profissional que não poderia demonstrar "fraqueza" perante o caso. Ao que parecia, ele estava errado. A olhou receoso, enquanto tentava achar a maneira mais delicada possível de dar a informação, afinal, mulheres são frágeis com esse tipo de coisa. E para falar a verdade, qualquer um era em relação a isso.

- Não foi encontrado.

Lily não pode evitar que as lagrimas lhe viessem á tona. Como alguém poderia ser tão cruel a esse ponto?

- Ah... Agente Evans? Está tudo bem? – James a perguntou, tentando não ficar irritado com tudo isso. Ela tinha que ser profissional, pelo amor de Deus! Como pode se deixar afetar por esse tipo de coisa?

"_Mas até eu me deixei afetar por esse tipo de coisa..."_ Pensou. Estava sendo insensível. Só porque ele presenciou algo do tipo uma vez e superou, não quer dizer que ela também teria que superar.

- Eu... – ela respirou fundo – eu preciso de ar,com licença.

E saiu apressada para rua. Sentou na calçada e pôs-se a o telefone e discou o número que já sabia de cor.

- Lils? – Emily atendeu preocupada. – Não devia estar na agencia? O que houve?

Emily Gilbert era a melhor amiga de Lily desde sempre. Elas estudaram juntas desde a quinta serie e até cursaram faculdade juntas. Emily sabia que Lily só ligava para ela depois do horário do expediente, quando não ficava no Departamento até madrugada tentando resolver um caso.

- Eu... Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Em.

- Lily,você está chorando? – a amiga soou chocada, aliás, Lily Evans não chora.

- Me designaram a um novo parceiro.

- Bom... – Emily começou hesitante – Eu não sei o motivo do seu ataque. Olha, eu sei eu você não tem boas experiências com esse tipo de coisa, mas Dumbledore sabe o que faz.

- Não é só isso... O caso que peguei, eu simplesmente não posso lidar com isso.

- Mas, que tipo de caso é...

- Assassinaram uma mulher grávida, Em. – a ruiva soluçou – E não se sabe do paradeiro do bebê.

Segundos se passaram o que pareciam décadas até a amiga, ainda tentando achar a voz, finalmente falou.

- Lil... Ah meu Deus, Lils eu sinto t_anto_. Mas depois de tudo, Dumbledore deve ter feito o que achou certo. Você é uma mulher forte Lily. Ele não iria te escolher para esse caso atoa sabendo que você não tem condições de resolver algo assim. Dumbledore confia em você, não se deixe abalar depois de todo esse tempo.

A agente respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam cair e suspirou.

- Não sei não,Emily...

- Shh,Lily. Você consegue ok? Qualquer coisa pode contar comigo, você sabe disso.

- Sempre.

E desligou o telefone.

- Agente Evans? - a voz hesitante de James apareceu logo atrás da parceira. Ele ficara desesperado ao ver que a colega de trabalho estava prestes a desabar ali mesmo, e não sabia realmente o que fazer. Resolveu dar o tempo que ela pedira, mas ficou preocupado e foi atrás dela.

- Sim? – ela ficou de pé e tentou não o encarar. Lily Evans não era de deixar os outros a verem chorar. Era simplesmente patético.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está... Desculpe-me por antes eu realmente fui antiprofissional e orgulhosa. Mas é que eu não posso lidar com esse tipo de caso agora, é complicado.

- É complicado? Então porque foi designada a esse caso?

- Dumbledore me designou. Eu não sabia do _tipo_ de assassinato que estávamos lidando.

James a olhou confuso. Como assim não sabia do "tipo" de assassinato que estavam lidando? Ela parecia ser uma mulher forte e que não se deixa levar pela opinião dos outros. Então porque estava fazendo tanto alvoroço?

- Não entendo... Você não era profissional e individualista? – ele perguntou irônico – Então a perfeitinha agente Evans não-preciso-de-ninguém não pode lidar com um simples assassinato.

- Você é ridículo. – Lily estava prestes explodir – Nem ao menos conhece meus motivos, nunca me viu em ação em um caso e ainda me julga por "perfeitinha"? Não vou discutir com você, conheço bem minhas prioridades. Apenas vou ligar para Dumbledore e dizê-lo para colocar outro agente no caso, eu não posso lidar com isso.

Enquanto James tentava entender o porquê da parceira estar tão eufórica, a mesma ligava para o diretor do Departamento de Crimes.

- Departamento de Crimes Violentos do FBI, Minerva falando. – uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Minnie, é a Lily. Posso falar com o Dumbledore? É realmente urgente.

- Ele está numa reunião agora Lily, mas... Ah, ele acabou de sair.

Minerva era a assistente chefe de Dumbledore e cuidava de todos os compromissos do diretor. Era uma senhora de cinquenta e sete anos muito severa, mas como Lily era "antiga" na agencia, elas eram muito amigas.

- Sim, agente Evans?

- Dumbledore,como pode fazer isso? Sabe que eu não tenho condições de lidar com isso ...

- Lily,eu confio em você.Sei que você passou por maus bocados a um tempo atrás,mas eu realmente preciso de você nesse caso.É nossa melhor agente, voceê precisa superar isso, Lily , você se dedica apenas ao trabalho, nunca sai... Eu me preocupo com você, mas eu _preciso_ da sua audácia.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou soar o mais profissional possível:

- Certo, eu... Vou tentar. Mas se eu não conseguir, desisto do caso e você passa para o Snape,ok? – mesmo não gostando do agente, ele era um dos melhores.

- Eu sei que você vai conseguir agente Evans. – disse o diretor, e depois desligou.

"_Ok Evans, você consegue fazer isso. Você é forte e inteligente, não vai se remoer por isso pelo resto de usa vida. Aliás, uma hora você terá que casar." _Sua consciência falou.

O simples pensamento de um dia ter que se casar era senão muito aterrorizante. Onde iria achar um homem que prestasse, já que foi provada de que nenhum tem dignidade?

Certo, talvez alguns tenham dignidade, mas depois de ser magoada daquele jeito não acreditava em mais nada.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui olhando para o nada ou... – James finalmente declarou, mas a ruiva pareceu não se lembrar de sua existência e sua mente poderia estar em qualquer lugar menos no pequeno bairro do Brooklyn.

Mas então Lily se lembrou do caso e um súbito pensamento veio a sua cabeça.

-Agente Potter. – ela falou – Eu acho que sei quem é o assassino.

* * *

**_Nota da autora: Certo,meio repentino esse final,não? Mas acalmem-se... A fic deve ter no máximo 10 capitulos,e não,não iremos descobrir quem é o assassino no próximo capitulo,muita coisa ainda está para acontecer! Espero que tenham gostado,e não se esqueçam de mandar review!_**

**_Por favorzinho? :3_**

**_Beijos,Carol._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota da autora: êe~EÊeee~EÊeEê! E aí, como vão as coisas?Muitíssimo obrigada por lerem (mesmo tendo poucos leitores no momento) e por deixarem reviews (mesmo que tenha poucas)! Fico realmente feliz que tenham ão é isso, capitulo 2 no capricho,espero que gostem!**_

* * *

_**Brooklyn, 72 horas antes.**_

_Enquanto andava com dificuldade pelas ruas do Brooklyn, Amanda pensava sobre a desgraça que era sua vida. Grávida de seis meses, quase não tinha dinheiro para o próprio sustento, quanto mais para um bebê.Maldito seja seu -se meses e Amanda estava na miséria, não conseguia um emprego sequer e acabou entrando no mundo do tráfico. Não deu outra e se viu metida com gente barra pesada. Fora ameaçada diversas vezes pelo seu "mandante" e até deu um ultimato para que ela saísse do apartamento que estava morando. Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de apartamento. Com o dinheiro das drogas, ela conseguira alugar um apartamento/quarto em um bairro pobre do Brooklyn,mas não iria demorar muito para ser despejada._

À _medida que avançava para a quadra onde ficava o "apartamento", sentiu uma dor aguda. Parou ofegante por um segundo, mas continuou seu trajeto, mesmo que com dificuldades._

_- A senhora precisa de ajuda? – um homem perguntou – Parece estar tendo problemas._

_Ela sorriu e agradeceu, mas disse que podia lidar com isso sozinha, pois já estava acostumada._

_Mas o homem insistiu em levá-la até a porta de seu apartamento e não podendo negar, Amanda aceitou._

_Mal sabia ela que acabara de aceitar a própria morte._

* * *

_**Departamento de Crimes Violentos, atualmente.**_

- Evans, tem certeza do que está falando? Ainda tem uma lista gigantesca de suspeitos.

- Sim, Potter, eu tenho certeza. Bem, ao menos eu acho. Podemos acrescentá-lo a lista de suspeitos, vamos apenas investigar. Não há notícias do paradeiro dele desde que saiu da cadeia.

A agente Evans estava quase completamente recuperada de seu acometimento mais cedo, decidida a levar o caso a serio e fazer seu trabalho direito. O agente Potter a achou completamente maluca, mas não comentou nada sobre. Apenas tinha visto rapidamente o corpo e ouvido os principais pontos do relatório depois de dar um ataque e dizer que sabia quem era o assassino. Ao menos, era o que ela achava. Chegou a passar pela ideia de James quem poderia ser o assassino, conhecia o tipo de "métodos" que ele usara, mas era impossível um fantasma pagar de assassino uma vez que o suspeito havia morrido.

Estavam discutindo a lista de suspeitos na sala de Lily no Departamento, aparentemente bem longe de chegar a o que parecia ser um acordo.

- Evans, isso não faz sentido. Por que está dizendo isso? Você conhece esse homem de que esta falando?

- Não importa se conheço ou não. Apenas vamos rever a lista de suspeitos. - disse a ruiva com má vontade – Poderia ter sido qualquer usuário,ela estava metida com tráfico de drogas. Mas o que não faz sentido é o porquê de matar o... Bebê. – essa ultima palavra saindo com dificuldade. – É realmente doentio, não vejo um ponto nisso. A pessoa que eu acho que seja o assassino pode não ser, mas não sei se ele saiu do país...

Então ela se levantou de sua mesa subitamente e pegou as chaves de seu carro, correndo para a porta.

- Vai ficar ai olhando para o teto com cara de otário ou vem comigo, Potter? – perguntou.

- Posso saber para onde vamos?

Pareceu uma eternidade até que ela respondesse hesitante:

- Visitar um amigo.

* * *

_**Manicômio Creedmoor, 13:27 da** tarde_

Em Creedmoor* havia um ginásio, uma piscina e salas de recreação com mesas de pingue-pongue e de bilhar; havia um teatro e um estúdio de televisão onde os pacientes podiam produzir, dirigir e atuar em seus próprios espetáculos e havia uma pequena orquestra de pacientes. Havia imensas cozinhas e lavanderias, e estas, como as plantações e o gado, ofereciam trabalho e "terapia do trabalho" para muitos dos pacientes, além de oportunidades para aprender algumas das habilidades da vida cotidiana. E havia grandes salas de jantar comunitárias, que, na melhor das hipóteses, nutria um senso de comunidade e companheirismo.

E isso tudo era uma grande merda. Essa era o opinião de Lucius Malfoy. Quer dizer, se você está preso num manicômio, obviamente rodeado por pessoas psicóticas e mentalmente comprometidas, o que importa se há piscinas, salas de recreação e o escambau?

Há cinco anos Malfoy foi preso e sentenciado a vinte anos de cadeia.Há cinco anos uma mulher ousada e cara de pau havia protestado sua sentença alegando que uma pessoa como ele não tinha muito controle sobre suas faculdades mentais. Há cinco anos o juiz o mandou para o Manicômio Creedmoor e agora ele convive com (palavras dele) "Um bando de retardados assassinos." Mas Lucius não era um assassino. Ele só não suportava crianças. Ele não suportava seus gritos, suas risadas ou suas vozes. Apenas bastava a presença de uma criança para que ele se segurasse para não mata-las naquele exato momento. Não apenas as "pestes" (mais uma vez, palavras dele), mas também seus pais que não os sabiam educar adequadamente e os dão tudo que querem.

- Um dia,quando eu tiver um filho, ele não vai ser como essas pragas... – falou consigo – Ah não, ele vai ser educado, inteligente, e acima de tudo... Bonito como o pai. – e pôs-se a rir.

- Hey,Malfoy. – um dos guardas chamou, o fazendo se virar para trás para que o enxergasse. Não gostava de ficar com os outros, eram inferiores a ele. Gostava de se isolar e mergulhar na própria loucura. – Pare de rir como um retardado, temos visita para você.

Visita? Malfoy não tinha visitas desde que Narcisa desistiu dele e foi embora para a Inglaterra com Draco.

Oh, Draco. Lucius sempre se esquecia de que tinha Draco. Quando era mais jovem, Lucius fez a besteira de "se apaixonar" a acabou casando-se com Narcisa Black. Sim, os Black são uma família de ouro, sabem honrar o próprio nome...Exceto é claro por Andromeda e aquele tal de Sirius. Mas ele e Narcisa se separaram e ela levou Draco, o filho deles de três anos, para a Inglaterra morar com os avós.

Draco era um bom menino. Bonito e inteligente como o pai.

- Malfoy, ande! Não temos o dia todo! – gritou o guarda, e saiu resmungando pelos corredores algo sobre terminar a faculdade, enquanto Lucius o seguia.

Enquanto esperavam pelo "amigo" de Lily, o agente Potter tentava entender, sem sucesso, o que estava acontecendo.

Ele não gostava de Evans, com toda certeza não... Mas havia algo nela que o atraía. Não sabia se era o olhar confiante ou o ar de autoridade. A verdade era que Lily Evans era a pessoa mais intrigante que conhecera em toda sua vida. Só falava o necessário, sempre misteriosa e aberta ao mesmo tempo. Ou está imersa em pensamentos, ou está cantando Queen (ao que parecia, sua banda favorita) em uma voz doce e desafinada. Ela definitivamente era a pessoa mais intrigante que conhecera.

Sentada ao lado do parceiro, Evans tentava se reconstruir psicologicamente e se preparar emocionalmente para o que estava por vir. Cinco anos e ainda tinha ressentimento e raiva para dar e vender. Não que uma criatura como essas merecesse perdão ou algo do tipo, mas Lily era do tipo de pessoa que esquece tudo de ruim que aconteceu no passado. O único problema era que o que acontecera há cinco anos não era de se esquecer.

- Ora vejamos se não é meu doce Lírio. – uma voz irônica falou, dando lugar a um homem acabado.

A ruiva reprimiu o impulso de sacar sua arma e matá-lo ali mesmo, respirando fundo e tentando encontrar voz.

- Malfoy. – falou fria. – É um prazer te ver definhando.

Malfoy sorriu em escárnio e olhou para um James confuso.

- Novo parceiro? Parece que já me superou, hein Evans?

Mais uma vez a agente respirou fundo e conteve o a vontade de vomitar.

- Já lhe superei há tempos, Malfoy. Agora estou aqui profissionalmente.

- Ah, profissionalmente. – ele sorriu doentio – Então continua no FBI...

- Obviamente – ela o cortou, mas ele apenas ignorou e continuou, como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido:

- Diga-me, como vai nosso querido Carter?

- Você não abra essa boca imunda para falar do Carter. Você não tem o _direito_ de ao menos mencionar o nome dele, está entendendo?

James apenas observava, tentando processar tudo aquilo. Então eles aparentemente eram parceiros e tiveram um caso? Mas o que tem a ver com o assassinato em questão? E quem diabos era Carter?

Lily parecia estar prestes a explodir. Não conhecia a ruiva, mas sabia que ela tinha um temperamento e tanto.

- Ok, dá pra parar com a discussão?Evans você pode, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo?O que isso vai ajudar no caso?

Lucius gargalhou escandalosamente e o olhou claramente não lúcido.

- Então quer dizer que você nem ao menos confia no próprio parceiro? Isso é realmente um problema Evans, você não pode se sentir insegura só por que se apaixonou por mim e...

- CALA ESSA BOCA! – Evans gritou descontrolada. – Eu que faço as perguntas aqui!

James a olhou assustado enquanto Lucius se limitou a sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

Mas que merda tinha acabado de acontecer? Evans chama isso de individualismo?

Sem ao menos perguntar, James levantou-se da cadeira e fez sinal para que Lily o seguisse. Quando parou, segurou o braço de Lily,impedindo-a de avançar.

- Você está completamente louca? E ainda quer que eu não a chame de antiprofissional...

- Me solta. – disse a ruiva entre dentes. – Você não sabe do que está falando, nem ao menos me conhece e ...

- E o que? Apenas passei uma manhã trabalhando com você e tudo o que fez até agora foi dar chiliques sem explicação. Por que estamos aqui, de qualquer jeito? Eu sou seu parceiro, deveria confiar em mim... Não quer confiar? Ok. Ao menos me diga o que está acontecendo,eu preciso saber!

A agente apenas se limitou a libertar o braço que até então estava sendo segurado por James e voltar para a "sala de visitas", parecendo desnorteada.

- Apenas me responda. Qual foi a ultima vez que viu Avery Lestrange? – a ruiva perguntou após se sentar novamente diante da cadeira de Malfoy. Potter não entrou com ela, mas isso não importava. Apenas queria acabar logo com isso.

- Por que lhe interessa saber de Avery? Não aguenta tanto tempo em abstinência, hã?

- Responda. – disse Lily,quase perdendo o pouco de controle que acabara de recuperar.

- Vejamos... Ano passado? Sim, ano passado. Ele veio me fazer uma visita, disse que tinha algumas coisas a tratar na cidade.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Não sei, ele não disse.

Ótimo, uma viajem ao manicômio perdida. Passar por isso novamente por nada. Olhar pra cara dele, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, dava a Lily uma vontade quase incontrolável de vomitar. Levantou-se e foi embora,mas não antes de acrescentar:

- Espero que morra. – deixando um raivoso Malfoy para trás.

Saiu às pressas do lugar e se trancou no carro, segurando-se para não chorar. Achava-se uma mulher forte, mas mesmo a mais forte das mulheres não teria forças para isso.

- Fechou o caso? – uma voz fria falou ao seu lado, a assustando.

- Potter. – disse a ruiva com uma voz fraca, limpando as lágrimas. – Eu... Não consegui a informação.

Seus olhos marejados se focaram no rosto a sua frente. James parecia possesso, prestes a largar o caso pro alto e mandar tudo para a merda pois não teria paciência com a parceira naquele estado. Nunca fora bom com sentimentos, e Lily parecia ter envolvido sua vida pessoal na profissional de modo quase definitivo.

- Olha Evans, eu realmente não te conheço. Apenas trabalhamos juntos por aproximadamente uma manhã, e nesse meio tempo você se mostrou extremamente antiprofissional. Mas também vi que é determinada e corre atrás do que quer. Não vou duvidar do julgamento de Dumbledore,ele é o homem no qual mais confio,então se você tem algum problema pessoal afetando o trabalho,apenas seja ,eu sei como é. Mas não comprometa o caso com o que quer que tenha acontecido no seu passado. Nós temos uma lista de suspeitos e você me leva justamente ao que você tem uma ligação pessoal. Qual o seu problema afinal?

A ruiva olhava espantada para o parceiro e tentava fazer com que sua cabeça não explodisse. Onde estava com a cabeça ao final de contas?Ir diretamente a Malfoy e perguntar sobre o Lestrange sendo que eles não têm nada a ver com o caso? Apenas queria uma desculpa para ver se ele estava realmente – e sim, ele definitivamente estava – sofrendo o suficiente.

- Potter,eu... Desculpe-me. – ela começou já soluçando – Ah meu Deus,me desculpe! Eu sinto tanto! Eu não deveria ter feito isso,comprometi o caso,Dumbledore vai me ê tem razão eu sou uma péssima profissional! Como eu pude pensar nisso? Como eu pude pensar em uma coisa dessas, depois de todo esse tempo...

E James no momento ficou desamparado. Olhando a parceira naquele estado se sentiu terrivelmente arrependido de ter dito aquelas coisas a ela. Quer dizer, ele realmente não a conhece e nem sabe de seu passado para julgá-la precipitadamente assim. Ele já tivera experiências ruins o suficiente em _seu_ passado para dizer que – mesmo que apenas uma pequena parte – ainda é influenciado por ele nos dias atuais. E pela primeira vez depois de muitos e muitos anos, ele se importava com alguém. Por mais que a tinha conhecido havia menos de um dia não queria vê-la assim, e se arrependia profunda e densamente por dizer – e pensar – coisas tão insensíveis. Ela tem um filho? – pensou – É por isso que está emotiva sobre o caso? Seria esse filho de Lucius? E toda essa curiosidade o levava a pensar mesmo que inconscientemente: "_**Quem se importa?**_" mesmo sabendo que se importava.E se importava muito.

- Hey, Evans. – falou delicadamente colocando sua mão direita sobre as costas que sacudiam pelo choro da parceira – Me desculpe. Serio, eu não deveria ter sido tão rude e insensível sobre tudo isso sem saber o que aconteceu com você. Eu não te conheço, não tenho o direito de julgá-la. Além do que, você é a melhor agente daqui, certo?

Lily levantou a cabeça que até então estava encostada no volante e olhou agradecia – e completamente confusa – para James. Era um cara intrigante, ele. Bipolar, talvez? Não gostara do jeito com que ele tinha falado com ela mais cedo, mas ele tem seus motivos,assim como tinha os dela.

Nunca se sabe o peso que o passado tem sobre nossos ombros. E todos temos um peso em nosso passado.

- Tudo bem. Eu sou realmente tudo aquilo que falou. Tenho problemas em controlar minhas emoções, quando tem algo me incomodando intimamente faço de tudo para arrumar uma desculpa para colocar isso para fora. E eu realmente não sei porque estou falando isso para você.

Ela realmente não sabia. Não confiava em ninguém há muito tempo e nem ao menos conhecia o cara – mesmo que não quisesse admitir, extremamente bonito – que estava ao seu lado. E algo dizia que ela poderia confiar a ele sua vida, mas ignorou sua consciência ou o que quer que seja e decidiu não confiar em mais ninguém.

- Mas de verdade, me desculpe. – ele a encarou, nada mais do que sinceridade estampada em seus olhos – Eu fui um idiota. Não, eu fui infinitamente pior. Eu sou assim com todos, então não leve para o lado pessoal. Amigos? - e estendeu a mão que estava apoiada.

Lily sorriu e apertou sua mão.

- Amigos.

* * *

_**Nota: *Creedmoor é um manicômio que foi fechado e é abandonado no Queens.Só escrevi que ele estava aberto hoje em dia porque é o único que eu já tinha ouvido que tinha ouvido não fique muito antiquado.**_

_**Mas então,o que acharam do capitulo? Bom? Mais ou menos? James não mereceu desculpas? Muito dramático? Deixem duas opiniões!**_

_**E respondendo as reviews...**_

_**Vick – Obrigaaaaada pequeno pônei,eu fico muitissississississississimo feliz,de verdade! Espero que tenha gostado do segundo episodio de CSI Hogwarts! Kkkkkkkk brincadeira**_

_**Nina M – Que bom que se interessou, e espero que tenha gostado do segundo capitulo! E com certeza existem muito mais segredos pela frente...**_

_**Samanta S – fdlfjeroçeflçkvslçkcdkl awnnnn Ai broto assim que fico com vergonha...Maas ai estáaa o segundo capitulo, tomara que tenha gostado!**_

_**Ninha Souma – James é um idiota de primeiríssima classe.Só que ele não vai morrer,desculpe te desapontar. E eles são amigos agora então ele não vai virar churrasco. Quem sabe mais pra frente ~risada maléfica~ Pois é,a Lily nunca deu sorte com homens,e isso não vai mudar mesmo conhecendo o James se é que me entende hhahaha Sobre o então trauma da Lily,ainda tá meio cedo pra contar o que aconteceu,mas vou dar uma dica muito obvia : envolve sim uma criança. Desculpe te desapontar pela Lily ter perdoado ele mas eu tive que fazer isso... Mas mais pra frente ainda vão acontecer muitas burradas do James (oooh que surpresa!o James fazendo burrada? :oooo) e da Lily também (afinal ela não é santa,né?).Muito obrigada por ler,espero que não tenha ficado muito decepcionada com esse capitulo hahaha.**_

_**Então é eu demore um pouco pra postar o 3 pois estou com uns 10 livros pendentes e preciso de um romance policial no momento pra me inspirar mais,se é que me entendem.**_

_**Não se esqueçam de mandar revieeewwwwsssssss!**_

_**Por favorzinho? *-***_

_**Beijos,Carol.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota da Autora: Oiieeeee! Enfim,capitulo 3! Então, demorou um pouco mas aí está.Não me matem pelo casal que formei nesse capitulo,eles são simplesmente adoráveis. Apreciem sem moderação ;) P.S.: Sei que têm ocorrido alguns erros de palavras faltando,mas eu peço desculpas por isso,não é minha culpa :/ O site adora me trollar e engolir as palavras e por mais que eu tente postar de novo,não me que entendam,mil desculpas esse é o único computador que posso postar então... Milhoes de desculpas!**_

_**Beijos,Carol.**_

* * *

O vento soprava forte enquanto o casal de agentes andava de encontro ao pequeno bairro do Brooklyn. Sim ,tiveram que voltar para o local do crime e interrogar o maior número possível de testemunhas,pois toda a confusão que Lily fizera no Manicômio Creedmoor mais cedo causara alvoroço no Departamento de Crimes Violentos, e Dumbledore não ficara nem um pouco feliz com o acontecido. A ruiva tivera se repreendendo internamente por sua estupidez desde o momento em que desligou o telefone – após levar uma bronca do diretor- até o caminho para o pequeno bairro ao lado de um calado agente Potter.

Após a estranha conversa que tiveram as coisas pareceram melhorar, porém não amenizou o clima tenso. Potter não dissera de que departamento tinha saído, ou de que cidade. Apenas falou que era complicado e nada mais. _"Justo."_ Foi o que a agente Evans pensou. Também não falara mais nada sobre seu caso passado que a levou a quase loucura, então não se sentiria desconfortável com a falta de troca de informações. Quer dizer, eles nem se conheciam há ao menos um dia, não deveria se sentir atraída - não só fisicamente, se sentira segura perto de alguém desconhecido após anos – pelo parceiro. Nem ao menos eram amigos, certo? Apenas tentando se dar bem.

O céu preto coberto de nuvens pesadas deixava o ar sombrio, e quando a agente Evans se encolheu em seu sobretudo por conta do frio, e seu parceiro lhe estendeu o casaco.

- Oh, não é preciso. – disse ela desconcertada, embora estivesse congelando até os ossos. – Você vai ficar com frio. Está congelando.

- Já estou acostumado com climas piores em Londres.

- Você é inglês? – ele riu com seu tom surpreso.

- Não reparou no sotaque? – falou abrindo um sorriso divertido colocando seu casaco sobre ombros dela. Ela sorriu e corou, se aconchegando mais no amontoado de roupas.

- Não, me desculpe. –murmurou por entre os tecidos, com apenas os olhos e o nariz á mostra. – Minha cabeça anda tão avoada, nem ao menos cogitei reparar.

Mas a verdade é que ela havia sim reparado no sotaque, logo no almoço enquanto ele ponderava sobre os suspeitos. Achara extremamente fofo – e completamente sexy – o modo forte e cortante que pronunciava as palavras.

- Geralmente a primeira coisa que fazem quando um inglês vem parar em Nova York é reparar no seu sotaque. – respondeu o homem de óculos, que achava adorável a cor rosada de seu rosto por causa do frio.

- Não quando também se é de lá.

- Você é da Inglaterra?

- É aqui. – Lily o interrompeu. Fizera a besteira de falar sobre algo desnecessário. Vai que ele é um maníaco que gosta de perseguir parceiras de caso por motivos alheios? Já provara o suficiente da vida para saber que ninguém é de confiança nesse mundo.

"_Dumbledora confia nele, Evans. É o suficiente."_ Sua consciência falou. "_Confiar para me ferrar no final, claro."_

- Interrompo seu debate interno? – Potter a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Me desculpe... Não estou muito bem hoje.

- Tudo bem eu só... Evans? – James se interrompeu quando viu que a parceira pareceu se perder novamente em pensamentos.

- Desculpe Potter. Eu realmente não estou muito bem.

- Sem problemas. Apenas não entendo uma coisa... Porque o FBI deve se preocupar com um assassinato num dos bairros mais violentos do Brooklyn? Quer dizer, ocorrem mortes todos os dias aqui, a polícia local não pode lidar com um acerto de contas?

- Eu também não entendo. Sim, foi uma maneira mais que cruel de assassinato, mas não temos outras mortes ligadas. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse o próprio Dumbledore a pedir que cuidasse do caso.

James levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de duvida, mas não comentou mais nada. Também confiavam em Dumbledore e se o diretor o pediu para verificar o caso, ele o faria. Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao som do toque do celular da ruiva de olhos verdes ao seu lado.

- Sim? – Lily franziu o cenho. – Mas não faz sentido. Foi de bom grado? – esperou um momento a respondeu ainda duvidosa – Certo, eu... Tem certeza? Nenhum? Você sabe que eu não preciso... Claro, sem problemas. Até. – e soltou um suspiro cansado.

Desligou o telefone e se virou para James que esperava paciente, parecendo contrariada.

- Dumbledore disse que a policia local achou o traficante responsável pelo assassinato, e ele se entregou sem hesitar. Isso é muito suspeito, mas ele disse para que não nos preocupássemos. "Trabalho somente na segunda" foi o que ele disse.

- Bem... Eu nem ao menos fiz algo, quer dizer, meu primeiro caso foi resolvido pela policia local. Queria ao menos ser útil. Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

- Não na verdade. Dumbledore disse que você acaba de sair de um caso. Não quer conhecer a cidade? Quer dizer... Você acabou de chegar, certo?

James a olhou surpreso. Ela queria o levar para um tour em Nova York? Quem precisava de descanso era ela, afinal de contas. Ouvira Minerva falar algo sobre Evans não parar em casa direito por quase um mês. Dava-se para perceber por seu olhar cansado e olheiras de quem não dorme há dias.

- Não, mas eu conheço a cidade. Eu... – ele pareceu hesitar antes de fazer a declaração, aliás, acabara de conhecê-la. – Morei aqui quando menor. – falou finalmente se dirigindo ao carro, seguido por uma Lily de cenho franzido.

- Oh... Bem, você deveria ser bem pequeno, seu sotaque é forte. – ela sorriu.

Ele retribuiu o gesto e abriu a porta do carro para ela, recebendo um resposta um "Obrigada" surpreso.

- Na verdade, eu nasci aqui. – falou após entrar, interessado pelo olhar contido e curioso da mulher ao seu lado. – Mas quando eu tinha seis anos minha mãe morreu, e já que não tinha nenhuma outra família ou parente mesmo que distante,então fui para um orfanato. Foi então que conheci Dorea e Charlus, meus pais adotivos, e nos mudamos para Londres. Pela primeira vez na vida senti que poderia ser feliz.

E ele não sabia ao certo porque estava falando aquilo á Lily. Ela parecia ter suas inseguranças também, e viu que poderia nela, mesmo que sua mente dissesse o contrário. "_Você nem ao menos a conhece, por Deus!"_

Lily ficou ainda mais chocada com a declaração. Confiar nela assim, sem mais nem menos? Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas por fim sua curiosidade venceu:

- Mas, se amava tanto Londres, porque voltou pra Nova York?

- Lá era como um sonho, não era a realidade. Não era a _minha_ realidade ali, entende?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Era realmente suspeito o fato de ele estar falando tão abertamente sobre isso com ela, que acabara de conhecer.

- Porque está me falando isso, Potter?

- Eu realmente não sei. – ele a olhou pensativo. – Não faço a menor ideia.

Ela estreitou os olhos desconfiadamente e deu a partida no carro.

- Você também tem sotaque forte. – ele comentou como não quer nada.

- Sim,morei lá até meus quinze anos. – ela respondeu. Não queria tocar no assunto então mudou a rota. - Gostaria de ir a algum lugar em particular?

- Virou minha motorista agora, huh? – ele falou soltando uma risada. – Estou começando a gostar de ter uma parceira.

Então Lily percebeu que estava rindo de verdade depois de muito tempo. Sim, toda essa conversa pareceu muito suspeita, mas ela não deixou de se sentir aliviada. Mesmo o conhecendo a pouquíssimo tempo, sentia que poderia conseguir um amigo, e que poderia confiar nele. Mas não agora.

- Evans, você tem certeza que quer me levar a algum "lugar particular"? Parece cansada.

- Nah... Sabe do que eu preciso Potter? Parar de me preocupar. Estou nessa há tempos, preciso me divertir sem compromisso. Conhece algum lugar pra isso?

- Você quer realmente sair para se _divertir_ com seu parceiro de caso que você acabou de conhecer? Digo "acabou" no sentido literal, nos conhecemos hoje.

- Eu quero me divertir, não me casar. – ela revirou os olhos e James riu.

- Então ruiva, conheço o lugar perfeito.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas em menção ao apelido.

- Olhe a intimidade Potter. Vamos sair juntos como colegas de trabalho, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me chamar por um apelido ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

O agente apenas riu divertido e olhou para ela com um ar sedutor.

- Então... Isso é um encontro? – e sorriu malicioso.

- Só em seus sonhos.

- Pode ter certeza que vou sonhar ruiva. – e ignorando o olhar cortante que recebeu, continuou – Se importa de ir comigo visitar uns amigos? Desde que cheguei quero vê-los, mas não deu tempo.

- Sem problemas.

XxX

- Manhattan?

- Exatamente. É esse aqui na frente.

Lily estacionou e saiu do carro, temerosa. Quer dizer, eles estavam tentando se entender, mas não confiava nele tão extremamente.

O prédio era enorme e luxuoso, e a recepção era coberta de sofás luxuosos, espelhos e candelabros. Provavelmente era o prédio mais caro de Nova York. James passou pela recepção e acenou para o recepcionista, que pareceu reconhecê-lo e acenou de volta. Entraram no elevador e o agente apertou o ultimo andar. Cobertura. Esses amigos dele deviam ser bem montados na grana.

Potter tocou a campainha e logo um homem de bonitas feições, olhos tempestuosamente cinzas e cabelos negros caindo nos olhos atendeu.

-... Como se ele não tivesse olhando pra sua bunda, acha que não vi? – ele terminou a frase falando com alguém dentro do apartamento. – James! Cara, porque não me avisou que vinha? Eu... Ruiva?

Lily arregalou os olhos e o olhou espantada.

- Six? Ah meu Deus, quanto tempo! – ela perguntou o abraçando.

- Sei disso. Remus vai ficar louco. Moony! – ele gritou e acenou para os amigos entrarem.

- Mas como vocês se conhecem? – perguntou James claramente confuso.

- Lily chegou aqui com quinze anos e uma cara depressiva. Veio fazer intercâmbio e morar com a tia. Você precisava ver a cara de perdida dela. Foi então que eu apareci e claro, salvei o dia – ele deu uma piscadela – e logo viramos melhores amigo para sempre. Ok, melhores amigos não. Amigos. Remus era o queridinho como sempre. – revirou os olhos.

- Sempre fui queridinho de quem? - um homem de cabelos castanho claros e olhos cor de mel apareceu.

- O meu, Rem. – Lily falou sorrindo e indo o abraçar.

- Lily! – ele sorriu e a abraçou forte. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim com o Potter.

- James? – Remus imediatamente foi abraçar o amigo. – Como se conhecem?

- Parceiros de caso. – respondeu James.

A expressão de Remus e Sirius mudou completamente. Olharam para Lily sem sabe o que dizer, como se esperassem uma explicação.

- Dumbledore me deu o caso. Confio nele. Fim de papo.

James olhava a cena curioso. São amigos do colegial? Então Lily era a ruiva de que Sirius falara um tempo antes?

- Espera. Você é a Lily-Melancia?

Lily corou com a lembrança. Quando estavam no colegial um garoto tentou beijá-la a força e como forma de vingança, ela jogara nele o suco de melancia que tinha em mãos na frente de toda escola. Desde então era lembrada de Lily-Melancia.

- Eu falei que ela era esquentada, James. –Sirius riu e se jogou no sofá. – Falei que ficaria louco assim que a visse.

E era verdade. James quisera conhecer essa famosa ruiva esquentada desde os dezesseis anos, mas toda vez que ia visitar os amigos, ela não podia.

- Você é o famoso Pontas? – ela perguntou. – Certo, o mundo não é tão grande quanto pensamos.

Todos riram e se sentaram.

- Mas como vocês se conhecem? Quer dizer, Potter se mudou pra Londres quando tinha sete anos, certo?

Remus e Sirius olharam curiosos para James, como quem diz "Você vai nos explicar isso direitinho mais tarde.".

- Desculpe-me eu... – Lily gaguejou, se repreendendo por tamanha curiosidade. – Não é de minha conta. Não sei porque falei isso,perdão.

Sirius sorriu divertido e piscou para ela.

- Ruiva, ruiva...

- Porque insistem em me chamar assim?

- Talvez porque você é ruiva? – Sirius rolou os olhos. - Não tem problema,só fiquei surpreso. James e eu nos conhecemos na escola, quando tínhamos cinco anos. Mesmo depois de ir pra Londres, os pais dele vinham aqui eventualmente por negócios e sempre nos encontrávamos. Sem falar que a internet ajuda.

- Minha curiosidade vai me matar um dia. – comentou a agente.

- Não há problema em ser curiosa. Se fosse assim não estaria aqui, certo? – falou James que até o momento estava calado.

- Se seus amigos não fossem meus amigos também, quem garante que não seriam assassinos?

- Quem garante que você não me ofereceu carona com o intuito de me abusar sexualmente – não que eu esteja reclamando – quando ficássemos sozinhos?

- Que tipo de mulher pensa que sou? Não sou como uma de suas periguetes que só precisam de um olhar para se atirar nos seus braços.

- Ora Evans,nem ao menos sabe se saio com mulheres,como...

- Quer dizer que você é gay?

Sirius assoviou assistindo a discussão e puxou Remus pelo braço, o levando para a cozinha.

- Tensão sexual altamente carregada, eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos. E para ser sincero, nós também.

O casal não prestou atenção quando os amigos saíram, e continuaram a discussão.

- E se eu fosse gay?Algum problema?

- Claro. Seria um desperdício um cara como você gay.

James deu um sorriso convencido e só então Lily percebera o que havia acabado de falar. Corou furiosamente e se levantou, dando uma desculpa qualquer para procurar os amigos.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – ele tentou avisar, mas a parceira já estava do outro lado do apartamento.

Lily não podia acreditar no que acabara de dizer. Como deixara aquilo escapar? Mesmo sendo verdade,desde quando pensa sobre isso? Potter era um bom partido, e definitivamente seria um desperdício se ele fosse gay. Não que ficaria com ele algum dia,muito pelo contrário... Deus,por que ela estava pensando sobre isso?

Precisava encontrar Remus,precisava falar com ele. Bem que gostaria de ter ficado na sala com Potter, pois isso a pouparia de uma situação bastante comprometedora. A cena á sua frente foi a pior e mais improvável possível: Remus e Sirius estavam aos beijos. Não só aos beijos, estavam se agarrando tão descaradamente que Lily desejava cavar um buraco e se enfiar nele pelo resto da vida. Sem fazer barulho e não querendo atrapalhar, saiu da cozinha a voltou á sala.

Potter ia pagar por essa. Ah, se ia.

- James Potter porque não me avisou que os dois então num relacionamento ou seja o que for e poderiam possivelmente fazer sexo – o que deve estar acontecendo agora naquela cozinha porque Santo Deus – enquanto discutíamos sobre _você _ser gay?

O agente apenas olhou para a face corada de raiva e vergonha da parceira e desatou a rir.

- Potter,pare de rir! Não tem graça. – mas não conseguindo se controlar, ela se juntou a ele nas risadas. Ambos gargalharam tão alto que o casal que até então era assunto interromperam sua sessão de amassos para ver o que havia acontecido. O casal de agente se contorciam no sofá,com as mãos na barriga e lágrimas nos olhos,e mesmo parecendo impossível, suas risadas se intensificaram com a chegada de Sirius e Remus, que tinham os lábios inchados e as roupas bagunçadas.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Remus confuso.

- Aproveitaram bastante à cozinha? – perguntou James descaradamente.

Remus arregalou os olhos em resposta e corou profundamente. Já Sirius, que não tinha vergonha de nada, sorriu cafajeste.

- E como. – respondeu ele.

Evans gargalhou arrancando um sorriso involuntário de James.

- Quem diria. – falou ela. –Sirius Black,o cara mais galinha de toda escola, era afinal gay. Sabia que toda aquela pegação constante era falta de homem.

James riu alto, a cabeça chegando a pender para trás. Remus parecia estar prestes a ter uma síncope de tanta vergonha e Sirius,claro, continuava sorrindo.

- Pior que é verdade. – disse o ultimo – Tentar refrear a paixão sabe como é.

- Continue assim e Moony terá um orgasmo só ouvindo você falar. – falou James rindo.

- Certo isso é demais para mim. – Remus declarou finalmente, pegando o casaco e saindo porta afora.

- Eu também te amo, Rem! – gritou Sirius.

- Mas falando sério, quando se resolveram? – perguntou Lily. – Quer dizer,sempre soube que tinha uma tensão sexual no ar mas...

- Um pouco antes da formatura. Ele não queria contar para não "causar um destruição em massa de corações alheios.".

- O que? Espera... Então o encontro no motel que Remus tinha era com você?.Deus! – Lily riu – Isso é... Cara,isso é maravilhoso! Vocês fazem um casal tão lindo.

- Espera... Motel? – perguntou James, rindo.

- Quando estávamos na formatura, Remus saiu cedo porque tinha um encontro _num motel_ com uma pessoa,mas não disse quem. – explicou a ruiva – Eu nunca iria desconfiar,porque Six sumia toda hora para se agarrar com qualquer uma,então nem pensei sobre. Mas pensando bem... Você sumiu minutos depois dele.

Sirius concordou sem um pingo de vergonha e sorriu.

- E você ruiva? Como anda a vida amorosa?

Imediatamente Lily ficou rígida.

- Sabe que não tenho vida amorosa, Six. – respondeu com uma voz sem emoção.

- Céus, me desculpe Lils. De verdade, eu me esqueci completamente.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. Se me dão licença, eu estou morrendo de cansaço,vou pra casa. Quer uma carona, Potter?

- Pra você me molestar? Não obrigada. Te vejo segunda.

Ela sorriu e acenou.

- Até.

Depois de Lily sair do apartamento, viu Remus sentado na calçada, pensativo.

- Hey lobinho. – disse ao se sentar ao lado do amigo.

- Hey ruiva. – ele sorriu – Desculpe o ataque, sabe que Sirius não tem limites. Já deveria ter me acostumado com as brincadeiras de James.

- Sem problemas.

- Como vão as coisas no FBI?

- Péssimas. – ela suspirou – Me arrumaram o pior caso possível e um parceiro desses... Sem falar em ter que interrogar uma das pessoas que você mais quer que desapareça da face do planeta terra.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha. Conhecia Lily há tempos e confiaria á ela sua vida, assim como ela podia confiar sua vida á ele.

- Depois do que aconteceu, Rem... Eu não confio em ninguém. Você é um dos poucos do qual ainda tenho confiança e... Eu não sei o que fazer Remus. Realmente não sei.

- Sabe – começou ele, colocando o braço esquerdo nos ombros da ruiva em sinal de conforto – Quando me descobri apaixonado por Sirius, simplesmente enlouqueci. Quer dizer,ele era meu melhor amigo! E não era gay! Como daria certo? Bem,ao menos eu tinha esperanças. Ás vezes eu o pegava me olhando com um ar...

- Apaixonado?

- Sim. – ele sorriu sonhador – Apaixonado. E então eu me perguntava: "Porque não?" Ás vezes precisamos arriscar um pouco, se não passaremos o resto da vida nos perguntando se daria certo, sem ao menos tentar. Eu sei o quão doloroso foi – ainda é – quando aconteceu aquilo. Mas abra portas! Se abra um pouco,você precisa viver,Lily. Precisa respirar.

Ela sorriu agradecida e abraçou o amigo.

- Então você acha que preciso de um novo romance? – perguntou brincando.

- Sim. Sinceramente, há quanto tempo não sai com alguém? Como aguenta todo esse tempo sem... Você sabe.

Lily corou e enterrou seu rosto nas mãos.

- Oh meu Deus, Remus. No que Sirius te transformou?

O loiro riu e balançou a cabeça, caindo na gargalhada logo depois de que a ruiva soltou um grito de frustração.

- Faz meses! Como estou aguentando?

Remus riu mais ainda.

- Olha eu não quero forçar a barra, mas... James é um bom partido.

- Oh não! Não Remus,você não vai me convencer. Não o Potter. Mal o conheço.

- Pois conheça. Vocês trabalham juntos. Sei que não se deu bem quando se envolveu com um parceiro, mas James não é Malfoy. Confio nele. Não precisa sair contando sua vida inteira pro cara. Apenas seja você. Certo?

Ela suspirou e sorriu.

- Certo.

Lily não sabia ainda, mas essa decisão iria mudar drasticamente sua vida.

* * *

_**Yayyyyyyyyy finalmente as coisas estão se acertando,mas calma aê que ainda vem muiiiiiiiiita coisa pela frente. Espero que não tenham me odiado pelo Sirius/Remus mas como deixei claro no meu perfil, shippo eles com todo meu coração e capacidade de shippar casais gays. Enfim,é isso aí... Ainda não sei quando terei o capitulo 4 pronto, minhas provas estão prestes a começar e sinceramente,essa vida de ler fics desorganizou minha vida completamente. Preciso reorganizá-la mais que urgentemente. **_

_**Masss espero que tenham realmente gostado,e não se esqueçam das reviews!**_

_**E respondendo as reviews :~~~~ **_

_**Ninha Souma: Nããããããõ!Não irei fazê-lo de churrasquinho kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Pobre Jay,não sabe o que faz. Mesmo que pareça isso,o pedido de desculpas foi genuíno. Quer dizer,ele estava preocupado com ela e viu como ela podia ser frágil,foi algo sincero. A Lily tem problemas com o passado que talvez nunca vai poder esquecer. Ela sente uma culpa enorme sobre o que aconteceu, e mesmo não parecendo,James vai ajudá-la a superar- mesmo que o mínimo – isso. **_

_**Sobre o livro,obrigada pela dica,vou ver isso depois que ler os 9423402394 que tenho pendente! Kkkkkkkkkkk. O caso dos dez negrinhos tem boas críticas,sempre ouvi falar muito bem dele, vou procurar ler.**_

_**Meu deusssssss kkkkkkkkkk o Lucius é um sádico,não deixaria meu pobre James nas mãos desse psicopata ¬¬ Realmente não foi fácil – ainda não é – pra ela superar tudo isso e falar sobre é mais difícil ainda,mas nada como um bom drama pra apimentar as coisas hohohohohohoh A coisa foi realmente feia. Mas você realmente gosta que o James sofra né? Hahahaahhahahha coitadinho do meu maroto =( Mas enfim**_

_**A Lils fez muitas burradas nessa vida dela e toda vez que faz alguma coisa mesmo que seja pequeninissima ,ela se repreende por isso. Ela realmente deveria ter explicado o básico sobre o Avery pro James mas você tem que entender que ela não confia em ninguém ,muito menos iria falar pro parceiro que acabara de confiar sobre seus traumas passados. O James é arrogante mas ele também tem seus motivos. Passou por certas coisas na vida e até hoje é espantado por isso.**_

_**Hahahahahaha realmente, não podemos viver lendo fics (embora é isso que eu mais tenha feito ultimamente.) Mas ficwritters realmente sofrem! É conciliar vida escolar (no meu caso),tempo pra ler livros, pesquisar,ler mais fics e ter ideias boas para as histórias. Mas pode deixar que quando eu tiver alguma desculpa eu não vou usa-la,vou falar a verdade mesmo que isso renda alguns sermões dos leitores rsrsrsrs**_

_**Mas eu vou te contar um segredo :::: eu sou sim humana dkjslfksdjflkfhjrkj**_

_**Nunca,mas NUNCA mesmo se preocupe em me mandar essas reviews eu simplesmente sinto que ganho na loteria,serio. É bom ver que seus leitores tem sua opinião sobre a historia e opinam sobre isso,ajuda muito no andamento da história. Então:: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Não tenha medo de mandar suas opiniões,estará me fazendo um favor sério!**_

_**LilyLuna – Ooooi,muito obrigada,espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Pode deixar que já anotei a dica ,agradecida ;) Bjosss**_

_**Vick das Colinas – Querida Vick Victoria;**_

_** VOCE TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA SÓ PODE KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MAS OBRIGAAAAAADA SUA LINDA POR ACOMPANHAR AQUI ^^ E NEM É TANTA CRIATIVIDADE ASSIM VOCE QUE PODERIA DIVIDIR COMIGO NÉ ^^ E EM SUA HOMENAGEM TAMBÉM ESQUECI DE DESLIGAR O CAPS OBRIGADA,VOCÊ É UMA LINDA!Apenas rindo das suas tentativas de me mandar reviews ( eu recebi as 3) fdkjfçlkjfdlçfj **_

_**Beijossssssss**_

_**Samanta S - Samanta! Samanta? SAMANTAAA que coisa linda você me mandando review ^^ Ihhh pode deixar que ele já esta sofrendo o suficiente muahahahahahahaa. Obrigada sua linda,beijosssss.**_

_**Então é isso,espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado.**_

_**Não se esqueçam das reviews! Beijos,Carol. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota da autora: Oieeee quanto tempo,não? Perdão pela demora, parece que a inspiração faltou completamente nessas ultimas semanas. Então,esse capitulo é mais centrado na vida amorosa da Lily e toda aquela historia de passado e blablabla. Ficou um capitulo pequeno e chato (como eu disse,inspiração faltou) mas foi com carinho e espero que gostem! **_

* * *

James acordou, respirou fundo e se virou para o teto, o fitando sem realmente o ver. Estava escuro ainda, e seu relógio dizia não passar das cinco da manhã.

Ele pensou.

Pensou sobre seu passado, pensou sobre o presente, e pensou no futuro. Pensou na sua infância perturbadora no Brooklyn e como foi sortudo em ter alguém como Charlus e Dorea em sua vida. Pensou na ruiva que acabara de conhecer e que, mesmo tendo o feito á pouco tempo, se importava com ela. Isso era um avanço, pois ele não se importava com ninguém. Havia apenas quatro pessoas na qual sempre se importara a vida toda e ninguém mais. Não ligava para a opinião dos outros, não ligava para o sentimento dos outros, não ligava para nada. James Potter não se importava com ninguém. Mas porque se importava justamente com essa ruiva? Disso ele não sabia. Mas resolveu que, como sempre, não se importava.

Não, ele não se importava com o fato de Evans ser uma das mulheres mais intrigantes que conhecera como também não se importava com o fato de ela ser também uma das mais bonitas. Não era uma modelo, mas tinha algo que o atraía. Algo que o fazia ficar interessado, mesmo que ele se negasse a aceitar.

Pareceu ser uma eternidade até que ele se levantasse e fosse de encontro á cozinha a procura de algo comestível. O problema era que James não sabia cozinhar. Nem um pouco. E como era preguiçoso e não queria ir á alguma padaria para comprar algo comestível – levando em conta que tudo o que tinha no apartamento dos amigos era pó de café e bolo – teve uma ideia genial.

- BOM DIA FLORES DO DIA!QUE TAL ACORDAR PARA PREPARAR UM DELICIOSO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ PARA O TIO JAMES? –ele gritou ao entrar no quarto do casal e pular entre eles sobre a cama.

Sirius acordou assustado perguntando onde era o incêndio e Remus resmungou algo enquanto enterrava sua cabeça por baixo dos travesseiros.

- James Potter. – falou um Sirius raivoso – Eu sei que você me ama e não consegue ficar um minuto longe de minha pessoa, mas _se você não sair daqui agora eu juro que canto Don't Cry For Me Argentina no seu ouvido pelo resto da semana!_

- Ok, certo, certo, não precisa apelar. Ninguém mandou ficar acordado até tarde fazendo Deus sabe o que.

- Não queira saber- ainda nem deu oito da manhã, Pontas. Que tipo de pessoa acorda antes das nove num domingo?

- Eu. É que eu to com fome e não tem nada na cozinha...

- Quem se importa? Agora saia daqui antes que eu te expulse á chutes.

James riu e deu de ombros já se dirigindo á porta, mas não antes de perguntar algo que ecoava em sua mente á horas.

- Hey,o que aconteceu com a Evans para que ela ficasse tão paranoica?

- Não é da sua conta. – falou a voz preguiçosa e abafada de Remus – Agora saia daqui antes que você vá parar no hospital com um abajur preso em sua garganta.

* * *

Lily acordou subitamente com um som de sua campainha tocando. Amaldiçoou todas as gerações do infeliz que a acordara e sem se lembrar ou importar com o fato de estar apenas com uma blusa de moletom e calcinha, foi atender a porta.

- Amos? – a ruiva estacou em seu lugar e tentou arrumar a bagunça que era seu cabelo.

- Hey,Lily... – o homem a olhou discretamente de cima a baixo – Uau. Me desculpe por te acordar.

Lily não se deu o trabalho de corar nem se esconder. Não se importava com isso, afinal, conhecia Amos e sabia que havia uma grande possibilidade dele estar afim dela. Além do que, não tinha vergonha de seu corpo e se fosse se esconder toda vez que um homem a visse seminua, nunca teria avançado o sinal.

- Posso te ajudar em algo, Amos? – ela perguntou preguiçosamente.

- Bem é que faz muito tempo que não nos falamos e... Será que gostaria de sair para tomar um café comigo?

A jovem agente o encarou espantada por um segundo e sorriu logo depois. Qual o problema? Afinal, não é todo dia que seu vizinho extremamente gostoso bate na sua porta te chamando para tomar café com ele em pleno domingo de manhã, certo?

- Eu adoraria. – ela finalmente falou, sorrindo – Entre, vou trocar de roupa e já volto.

Ela correu para o quarto e se trancou no banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e colocando uma lingerie preta e simples, além do que,nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Pegou o primeiro vestido que viu na sua frente – que por acaso era o mais curto de seu guarda roupas –, calçou um pequeno sapato de salto e mandou uma mensagem para Emily. Se olhou no espelho, passou o rímel , sorriu e disse:

- Certo Lily,você provavelmente vai transar hoje,então... Não seja insegura, não tenha medo, mande ver como sempre fez.

Tudo bem que ela estava esperando demais de um simples café, mas a esperança é a ultima que morre. Amos era um cara legal, engraçado, carinhoso e gentil. Ele era o cara dos sonhos de qualquer mulher e Lily estava mais que pronta – foi o que ela tinha decidido na noite passada após ligar para Emily um pouco alta pela bebida falando sobre relacionamentos – para engatar em algo novo. "_Isso aconteceu há cinco anos Lily, você pode não ter se sentido segura um tempo atrás com outro cara, '' pensou a ruiva "Mas agora você está segura. Você consegue_. '' E foi então que ela entendeu. Estava feito. Superou seus traumas e estaria saindo com um cara. Dessa vez não havia receio,não havia medo.

E então ela sorriu para seu reflexo e realmente gostou do que viu. Uma nova Lily,segura e radiante.

- É Lils... – falou consigo novamente – Você definitivamente vai transar hoje.

* * *

''_Estou indo tomar café com o Amos, deseje-me sorte!"_

James leu novamente a mensagem que tinha acabo de receber da agente Evans. "_Essa mulher é completamente louca." _Pensou consigo enquanto se vestia. Quem diabos era Amos? E porque ela mandaria uma mensagem desse tipo para ele? Do que interessava sua vida particular?

Ele pegou suas chaves,seu celular,deixou um bilhete para Remus e Sirius – que ainda estavam dormindo- e foi á procura de sua lanchonete preferida. Tudo bem que ficava do outro lado da cidade, mas James faria de tudo para comer aquelas panquecas novamente.

* * *

- Você está... Linda. Gostei do vestido.

- Obrigada. – sorriu a ruiva que tinha preso seus cabelos em um coque frouxo. – Mas então, aonde vamos?

- Conheço uma lanchonete daqui a uma quadra que faz as melhores panquecas que já comi na vida. Se importa de ir andando?

- Claro que não.

* * *

James entrou na lanchonete e se sentou logo aos fundos, pedindo um jornal á garçonete que lhe lançava olhares sedutores a cada cinco segundos sem retribuí-los.

Apenas queria comer suas panquecas em paz. Encostou as costas no estofado do banco e leu quieto suas noticias da semana. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de café do lugar.

Nada como o doce ar de um domingo relaxante.

* * *

- É aqui. – disse Amos parando em frente á lanchonete. Era um lugar amplo e iluminado, com mesas para quatro pessoas e paredes pintadas de um verde claro aconchegante. Lily sorriu.

- Eu gostei.

Eles se dirigiram á mesa dos fundos rindo sobre nada em particular e se sentaram,prontos para fazerem o pedido.

- Você falou tanto dessa famosa panqueca que eu vou querer uma.

- Certo. Você se importa de fazer os pedidos enquanto eu vou ao banheiro?

- Claro que não. – ela sorriu – Panquecas também? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Lily olhou o cardápio e desfrutou do ar calmo de um domingo relaxante. Pela primeira vez, ela não queria pensar em nada,até mesmo trabalho. Foi até que ouviu uma voz conhecida falar seu nome.

- Evans?

A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Potter?

- Bom dia eu acho. – ele disse sorrindo – Belas pernas, aliás.

Lily revirou os olhos sem se importar em responder.

- Então esse é Amos? – perguntou James – O cara do qual você ficou toda animada. Ele é um bom partido Evans, eu realmente vou lhe desejar sorte.

A agente arregalou os olhos espantada quando viu o sorriso malicioso do homem sentado na mesa á sua direita.

- Co-Como sabe?

- Oras não se lembra da mensagem? – ele falou rindo.

Lily enterrou o rosto em suas mãos. Burra,burra,burra,burra.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sua voz abafada.

- Sabe, eu sou um cidadão americano, tenho o direito de tomar café da manhã.

- Não seja cínico, digo aqui. Nessa lanchonete.

- Sabe Evans – começou o agente, se divertindo com a raiva da parceira – Existem três opções. Primeira: Eu sou um maníaco por ruivas e por isso te persigo por onde quer que vá. Segunda: É uma das possibilidades de nos encontrarmos no mesmo lugar considerando que ambos vivemos em Nova York. E por fim, a terceira: Está apaixonada por mim e não consegue ficar longe de minha pessoa.

A ruiva franziu o cenho em desagrado.

- Você é um idiota. – replicou observando Amos voltar – Não nos conhecemos.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas em diversão e pôs-se a observar o casal da mesa ao lado, ignorando os olhares desconfortáveis que Evans lhe lançava. Então esse era o famoso Amos. Não parecia ser lá grande coisa como Lily tinha "falado", mas apenas ficou quieto ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

- Já fez o pedido? – perguntou Amos.

Lily lembrou-se subitamente que deveria ter pedido o café e lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas.

- Me desculpe, me esqueci completamente.

Amos sorriu afetuoso e disse que estava tudo bem. Chamou a garçonete e uma senhora foi os atender. Lily não prestou muita atenção, pois sua mente estava concentrada no homem de cabelos bagunçados e olhos castanhos que a fitava com diversão da mesa ao lado. Como pode ser tão burra? Como mandara a mensagem para Potter ao invés de Emily? Mas agora não importava, pois nada iria atrapalhar seu glorioso domingo.

- Então Amos, continua trabalhando na revista?

- Oh, infelizmente não, fui substituído. – ele deu um sorriso animado. – Mas adivinha, fui promovido á gerente do meu cargo na loja de departamentos esportivos!

James engasgou com seu café e tentou sufocar a risada com uma tosse, atraindo não só a atenção de Lily,como a de Amos.

- Está tudo bem aí, senhor? – ele perguntou.

James tentou não rir, já com lagrimas nos olhos e falou com uma voz embargada:

- Sim, estou bem. – Ele olhou divertido para Lily,que o ignorou completamente.

Amos sorriu e voltou para sua conversa "animada" sobre trabalho.

- Loja de departamentos esportivos. – disse Lily com falsa animação e um sorriso amarelo no rosto. – Gerente. Uau. Parabéns.

- Eu sei. – ele riu excitado, o que fez James rir silenciosamente – Mas e você, como vai de emprego?

- Oh. Eu estou no Departamento de Crimes Violentos do FBI agora. – ela disse com pouco caso.

Amos arregalou os olhos.

- Você é agente?

- Sim.

- E você tem uma arma? Porque isso seria realmente sexy. Você sabe – ele sorriu safado – Mulheres com armas me excitam.

James riu ainda mais, recebendo um olhar cortante de Lily.

- Sim eu tenho uma arma. – ela falou quase envergonhada– Senhor – ela disse se virando para James dessa vez raivosa – Precisa de algum xarope ou algo do tipo?

- Não obrigada, estou _perfeitamente bem._

A ruiva ia logo o cortando quando seu pedido chegou e a senhora que os tinha atendido antes falou numa voz doce:

- Espero que seja de agrado.

Lily e Amos sorriram e logo começaram a comer.

- Essa sem dúvidas é a melhor panqueca que já comi em toda minha vida. – falou a ruiva.

- Foi o que eu disse.

Eles conversaram sobre tudo e nada, Lily nunca se esquecendo de Potter,que escutava a conversa deles em silencio.

- Sabe,quando eu era menor,meu pai costumava nos levar á essa lanchonete em Londres sempre, e toda vez que eu ia lá tinha esse garoto, filho da dona, que simplesmente ficava me encarando. Uma vez eu perguntei pra ele: "Porque você fica me encarando?" e ele simplesmente respondeu "Seu cabelo é vermelho. Eu gosto de vermelho.".

Amos riu e murmurou algo sobre ruivas serem geralmente as mais bonitas.

James fitou os dois, pensando sobre o que ela havia dito há dois dias para Sirius. _"Sabe que não tenho vida amorosa, Six."_ Foi o que ela dissera. Não era o que parecia. Mas James não estava reclamando, não mesmo. Evans parecia ter superado o que quer que tenha acontecido no passado e movido em frente. A mudança assustou o jovem agente, aliás, não eram nem há dois dias que vira a parceira se desmanchar em sua frente. Mas ela parecia decidida, segura. Ela estava radiante e parecia... Feliz?

Foi então que James viu. Lily Evans era muito bonita.

Ela tinha os cabelos acajus presos num coque desleixado, alguns fios caindo em sua face. Tinha a pele clara, com algumas sardas salpicadas em suas bochechas e seu nariz,e sua boca fazia uma coisa engraçada enquanto comia. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam quando falava sobre seu passado mais distante, quando ainda era uma garotinha inglesa. Ela tinha os ombros largos e o corpo cheio de curvas e as pernas torneadas na medida certa.

James Potter viu ali que Lily Evans era não só linda, como perfeita. E por um minuto se sentiu com inveja. Inveja de sua beleza, sua segurança –mesmo que adquirida havia apenas dois dias- e de sua independência. Não que James dependesse de alguém, muito pelo contrário. Mas ela tinha algo que chamava atenção, aquela coisa que o puxava, aquela coisa que poucas mulheres tinham. Ela tinha aquele carisma, e ao mesmo tempo era durona. Ela tinha aquele sorriso radiante, e também aquelas lágrimas que a faziam parecer uma criança indefesa...

James sacudiu a cabeça. Era um cara que não tinha medo de admitir quando achava alguma mulher atraente, mas Evans era diferente. Eles trabalhavam juntos. Ele não a conhecia. Apenas colegas de trabalho. Ponto final.

- Vocês formam um lindo casal. – disse a senhora, logo depois dos dois pagarem a conta.

Lily corou e sorriu, mas Amos acabou com sua alegria com uma simples frase.

- O que? Oh, não... Somos apenas amigos.

Lily o olhou espantada enquanto James,da outra mesa,explodia em risadas sem pudor. Todos olharam para ele,mas o mesmo pareceu não se importar. Ria como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante, e o pior é que tecnicamente, estava.

- Mil perdões. – disse a garçonete.

A senhora se retirou e a ruiva de olhos verdes olhou com raiva para o homem á sua frente.

_- Somos. Apenas. Amigos?_

- Desculpe Lily eu não...

- Você me acorda nove horas da manhã num domingo, elogia minhas pernas, elogia meu vestido, me diz que estou linda, você _flerta descaradamente_ comigo e até pergunta se eu tenho uma arma _porque "mulheres com armas te excitam_". _Somos apenas amigos?_ Honestamente Amos,porque me chamou aqui?

Ele parecia embaraçado quando tentava responder.

- Bem é que... Eu não tenho a quem recorrer. Precisava de uns conselhos e você era a melhor pessoa que pensei...

- Conselhos?

- É que tem essa mulher e...

- Você definitivamente tem problemas. – ela o cortou enquanto se levantava para ir embora – Sorte sua eu não ter minha arma aqui.

Amos parecia confuso quando Lily deixou a lanchonete para trás pisando forte com um James dividido entre diversão e preocupação logo atrás. Ele encarou Amos ameaçadoramente e disse:

- É melhor que não tenha a magoado.

Amos o olhou ofendido.

- E quem é você?

- Eu sou o parceiro dela. E se você chegar perto dela mais uma vez,eu juro que te mato.

James saiu ás pressas e tentou alcançar Lily,que estava esperando para atravessar a rua.

- Evans!

- Saia daqui Potter,não estou com paciência pra suas brincadeirinhas sem graça. – replicou a ruiva, que estava prestes a cometer um homicídio duplo.

- Me desculpe, mas... – ele riu ainda, desviando das pessoas que passavam por eles na rua – Foi hilário. Gerente de loja de departamentos esportivos? Sério que você estava interessada _naquele_ cara, ruiva?

Ela simplesmente o ignorou e andou mais rápido. Furiosa era um eufemismo para o estado de Lily.

"_E você tem uma arma? Porque isso seria realmente sexy. Você sabe... Mulheres com armas me excitam."_

Como isso poderia ficar pior? Logo quando ela tinha conseguido ter segurança o suficiente para ir á um encontro, quando tinha decidido que iria mover em frente, Amos Diggory apronta essa com ela.

"_O que? Oh, não... Somos apenas amigos."_ A voz dele ecoava em sua mente á medida que seus pequenos saltos a levavam á lugar nenhum. A única coisa que queria no momento era desaparecer. Que tipo de cara faz isso? Os flertes, conversas sobre o passado e humilhação com a presença de Potter na mesa ao lado foram tudo por um _conselho amoroso?_

James seguia sua parceira que parecia estar á beira de um ataque de nervos com pressa. Ela acelerou o passo, mas não sabia para onde estava indo. James não se sentiu arrependido por ter rido dela, mas não deixava de sentir um pouco de... Pena? Não, não era pena, era algo a mais. Ele queria protegê-la, só não sabia do que. Lily atravessou a rua sem olhar para onde ia, e um táxi quase a pegou.

Ela sentiu uma mão firme a segurar pelo braço e a puxar para trás, a tempo de um táxi passar por onde estava ela há segundos atrás.

- Você está completamente louca?

- Me largue.

- Evans você está bem?

- Fora ser sexualmente frustrada por problemas emocionais e ter sido chutada por um cara que você tem queda há meses? – exclamou Lily,sem se importar com os olhares que recebia das pessoas que passavam por eles – Estou ótima,Potter. _Perfeitamente bem._

- Você é sexualmente frustrada? Hey Evans, volte aqui! – ele voltou a segui-la – Para onde está indo?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Você não pode sair assim nesse estado.

- Que estado? – ela lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

- Assassino.

Lily bufou e se virou em direção a seu apartamento.

- E porque você se importa, de qualquer jeito? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não me importo. – respondeu James, que a acompanhava sem dificuldades.

- Então porque está aqui? Poderia ter ficado na lanchonete rindo com meu _amigo_ Amos.

James não sabia ao certo porque estava ali. Ele realmente não se importava, certo?

- Não posso te deixar por aí com esse instinto assassino.

- É melhor ir embora ou vou descarregar todo meu "instinto assassino" em você.

Ela apressou o passo e deixou James Potter totalmente estupefato e sem saber o que fazer para traz. E uma coisa era certa: James Potter nunca, mas _nunc_a não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: E entãããão,o que acharam? Amos é um babaca? James deveria ter a consolado? Foi rápido demais o fato de Lily ter superado Malfoy? Deixem suas opiniões,críticas etc!**_

_**Esse capitulo foi mais "descontraído",como puderam ver. Eles não estavam no trabalho,mas não se preocupem que não vou fugir da historia,no próximo capitulo teremos um caso a resolver e tudo voltará ao normal.**_

_**E respondendo as reviews...**_

_**Luiza Black: Todos babam em slash :~~~~ ok nem ela todos. Vei quase teve um filho mas enfimmmmm,cadê o sexo blackinnon?Estou à espera!**_

_**Miih McGonnagall : Obrigadaaaa,e me desculpe por isso. Remus e Sirius são um casal pra mim,mas espero que não tenha "estragado" a fic por causa disso. Continue acompanhando!**_

_**Samanta S : refkrgjlçkerjgçlj ai broto assim vc me mata sua linda lkdjl MAS E A SUA FIC HEIN MOCINHA?tbm to no aguardo! Beijoss.**_

_**E é isso,o próximo capitulo vai ter mais ação então,não me odeiem pela chatice desse.**_

_**Beijos e não se esqueçam das reviews!**_

_**Carolzinha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota da autora: Oieeeeee! Esse capitulo nem demorou né? Pois é,eu tive um momento de inspiração enorrme ( com a ajuda da minha amiga Luiza Black ~leiam as fics dela~ ) e ele também ficou enorrrrrrme. Lembram do caso do primeiro capitulo? Então, no começo deu um ar mais sério á fic,mas não foi exatamente minha intenção... Esse caso ainda vai dar muito trabalho para nossa dupla mais para frente,então fiquem de olho! Esse capitulo foi mais descontraído e quero logo avisar a vocês que é assim que será daqui para frente. Lily moveu em frente,mas ainda se incomoda com o passado. James está começando a ficar balançado por ela,e tem ideias erradas e boas sobre isso. Emily apenas "apareceu" uma vez,mas prometo que no próximo capitulo nós teremos um pouco mais dela. Sirius e Remus,bem... o que dizer sobre eles? Deve ser estranho pra vocês lerem sobre eles como casal,peço desculpas por meu instinto gay! Eles aparecerão bem eventualmente,quase raramente. Daqui para frente será mais focado na parceria - tanto profissional quanto pessoal - de James e Lily.**_

_**Espero que gostem de verdade,e não se esqueçam das reviews! Beijos,Carol ( que mudou o user pois precisava desesperadamente um pseudônimo. )**_

_**Apreciem sem moderação!**_

* * *

- Está atrasado. – falou Lily rigidamente.

- Sabe Evans, você deveria rever suas prioridades. Não tenho culpa se é frustrada sexualmente, então não desconte sua falta de sexo em mim.

A agente Evans franziu o cenho para o parceiro. Maldita hora em que fora mandar a mensagem para a pessoa errada.

- Não me encha a paciência, Potter. Não estou para brincadeiras.

James a olhou divertido e sorriu. Queria não se lembrar do que tivera acontecido no dia anterior, pois isso o faria lembrar-se do que tivera sentido, o que era a ultima coisa que queria no momento.

- Então, o que temos aqui? - perguntou ele olhando estranhamente para a cena á sua frente.

- Homem por volta de seus trinta anos achado morto e depois esquartejado nos fundos de uma pista de boliche.

James franziu o nariz. Nunca gostara de ver pessoas esquartejadas, muito menos quando foram achadas nos fundos de um estabelecimento. Sempre deixavam as coisas... Mal cheirosas. E doentias.

- Pare de ser uma menininha, Potter. - Lily se agachou e olhou melhor o estado das partes do corpo - Pelo estado da carne e do tecido, ele parece ter sido morto á quatro dias. Não há sangue em excesso o que indica que ele foi esquartejado depois de morto. Vê essas marcas aqui? - ela apontou para uma das pernas que tinha marcas de pneus - Parece que o nosso garotão foi atropelado e o assassino, numa tentativa de se livrar do corpo - ou tornar difícil à identificação do morto. - o cortou em pedaços.

James a olhou surpreso por um segundo e tentou não demonstrar. Não sabia o porquê do choque, aliás, Evans era uma mulher inteligente, formada e sabia o que fazer. Quer dizer, ela era agente à longa data, certo?

- Não tornar fácil a identificação? Quer dizer que não acharam nada da vitima?

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Nem ao menos sua cabeça.

James mais uma vez franziu o nariz, o que Lily- mesmo querendo esganá-lo naquele momento- achou extremamente fofo.

- Você suporta ver mulheres abertas ao meio e mortas brutalmente, mas não aguenta um corpo sem sua cabeça? - perguntou Lily sorrindo divertida quando o parceiro lhe fez uma cara de nojo - Você é estranho Potter.

- Obrigada. - respondeu ele ironicamente.

Lily o mandou um sorriso falsamente doce e voltou a examinar mais a cena do crime.

Os membros estavam espalhados de qualquer jeito pelo chão - uma vez que foram achados espremidos num dos armários do deposito e caíram sem piedade por cima do funcionário, que agora tentava se acalmar num canto enquanto tomava café excessivamente.

- Algum suspeito? - perguntou James.

- Ainda não sabemos... Eu tentei falar com o funcionário que achou o corpo, mas ele simplesmente balança a cabeça e toma café.

- Câmeras de segurança?

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Tem nas entradas e perto da porta dos fundos,o que dá pra identificar quem entrou ou saiu. O problema é que eu olhei nas gravações e não havia movimentos suspeitos. Pessoas vão e voltam dali para se pegarem, enfim...

- Vou tentar falar com ele. - disse o agente se dirigindo ao funcionário, fingindo não ouvir o murmurar sarcástico de "boa sorte" da parceira.

- É o cara que achou o corpo? - perguntou ele.

O jovem balançou a cabeça bruscamente e o olhou assustado.

- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou James novamente, dessa vez mais cauteloso.

- J-Joffrey O'shea.

- Ok Joffrey,meu nome é James Potter,sou agente especial do Departamento de Crimes violentos do FBI. Vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas habituais, certo?

- Cla-claro.

- Você trabalha aqui em que turnos?

- Geralmente no turno da noite, mas eu troquei com a Annie- Annie Cattermole- e ela ficou no meu lugar ontem. - respondeu o jovem, que brincava nervosamente com o copo de café em suas mãos.

- Certo. E que horas mais ou menos você achou o corpo?

Joffrey parecia estar prestes a vomitar, mas respirou fundo e respondeu com uma voz tremula:

- Há uma hora mais ou menos. Essa manha eu cheguei mais cedo para limpar os balcões, e quando abri o armário se limpeza do deposito só o que vi eram... Pode ter certeza que não era nenhum produto d-de limpe-peza.

- Obrigada pela compreensão, Joff. Posso te chamar assim? Não importa, só mais uma pergunta... - ele olhou sorrindo para a parceira que conversava com um dos policiais e se virou novamente para Joffrey. - Você estava trabalhando aqui há quatro dias atrás?

- Oh, não... Eu estava de folga nesse dia. Annie ficou no meu lugar.

- Certo. E porque não conseguiu conversar com a ruiva ali?  
Joffrey soluçou e tentou se controlar.

- E-ela é um monstro! Chegou me encarando como se eu tivesse culpa e dizendo que todos nós homens somos incompetentes idiotas. - ele recuperou o fôlego e olhou mais assustado para James que ria descontroladamente – Trabalha com ela? Como não está morto ainda?

- É uma questão de gosto, sabe. - sorriu o outro e depois de agradecer á Joffrey - que correu para vomitar sem hesitar - foi falar com a parceira.

- Annie Cattermole.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas em inquisição.

- E o que diabos isso quer dizer?

- Temos que interrogá-la. Estava aqui na noite em que o corpo foi supostamente escondido.

Lily suspirou.

- Certo, não custa nada ir atrás dessa tal de Annie.

- Deixe que eu fale com ela. Quer dizer, você assustou o pobre Joff, Evans, não quer assustar a Annie também, certo?

* * *

- Eu definitivamente queria assustá-la.

- Ora vamos, Evans, não foi tão horrível assim.

- O que? - indagou Lily indignada - Aquela garota é a encarnação de Satã, Potter! Ela é cruel. Sem falar naqueles piercings no rosto e o cabelo azul.

James riu.  
- Você só fala isso porque ela foi legal comigo. É tudo inveja.

- Legal? Ela estava flertando com você, Potter. Se isso é ser legal...

- Ciúmes, ruiva?

Lily não fez questao de responder e encarou a paisagem das ruas nova-iorquinas pela janela. Estava com raiva do mundo e queria desaparecer. Amos era um completo babaca – mesmo fazendo semanas que tinham se falado,continuava com raiva dele,ignorando seus telefonemas e o expulsando de seu apartamento- , James nunca a deixava em paz e ainda tinha que aguentar toda essa idiotice de trabalho. Ela nunca reclamaria do trabalho em dias normais, mas aquele definitivamente não era um dia normal.

- Evans me desculpe.

A ruiva o olhou surpresa e não disse nada.

- Pelo dia em que nos conhecemos. Lhe chamei de antiprofissional e tudo mais... Sei que já nos desculpamos por isso, mas eu não disse o porque de tudo aquilo. Eu queria te impressionar, sabe. Faz pouco tempo que estou nessa área e pensei que seria legal dar uma de profissional. Mas a verdade é que quando vi o corpo daquela mulher... Eu quis sair correndo e chamar a minha mãe. Não gosto de trabalhar com pessoas mortas. Trabalho a mente dos assassinos, mas não consigo lidar com isso pessoalmente então... Me desculpe.

Lily não sabia o que dizer. Apenas o encarou enquanto ele prestava atenção na estrada. Então ela sentiu raiva. Raiva porque, naquele momento em que ela poderia dizer que todos os homens são iguais, James estragou tudo dizendo a coisa certa na hora certa e provou o contrário. James era idiota, mas á sua maneira. E então ela sentiu alivio.

- Obrigada. E me desculpe também. Por ter te chamado de galinha e ter me descontrolado no manicômio.

- Sem problemas, eu que fui insensível.

James não sabia por que estava se desculpando novamente com Lily. Ele nunca fora um cara de pedir desculpas e ela nunca fora uma mulher de aceitá-las. Mas James não queria deixar coisas pendentes com a parceira, e Lily não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre eles.

- Próxima parada? - perguntou ela finalmente após vários minutos de silencio constrangedor.

- Departamento. Dumbledore quer falar algo sobre o caso.

* * *

Os saltos de Lily faziam barulho ao baterem no chão do estacionamento à medida que a ruiva andava de encontro ao carro do Departamento.

Ela e James haviam recebido informações sobre a vitima - John Matters, figurão da alta sociedade - e agora estavam indo para uma festa da elite nova-iorquina como um casal rico e poderoso. Segundo aqueles que haviam interrogado, John era um homem respeitado e milionário, e por seu dinheiro e fama com as mulheres, atraia vários inimigos de lugares inimagináveis.

Ele fora visto uma ultima vez saindo de uma festa acompanhado de uma mulher, Jessica DiLaurentis. Jessica também poderia ser suspeita se não tivesse sido achada também morta no banheiro do hotel em que estava hospedada com John. Como Matters fora parar nos fundos de um boliche, ninguém sabia.

Lily foi tirada de seus devaneios por um assovio.

- Nossa amor... Gostei do vestido. Na verdade, gostei do decote dele, valoriza muito seus peitos.

Lily,que já havia se acostumado com o jeito inconveniente do parceiro,apenas rolou os olhos e entrou no carro.

- Temos que parecer um casal,não se esqueça. Me chame apenas de Lil,certo?

- Certo,amor.

- E por Deus pare de chamar assim enquanto estamos sozinhos,é extremamente irritante.

James sorriu e ligou o carro luxuoso,mas não antes de olhar descaradamente para o decote da parceira.

- Eu amo meu trabalho. - disse ele sorrindo.

Lily suspirou em sinal de impaciência e o olhou irritada. Reparou no sorriso que não saia do rosto de James e reparou no seu terno. Reparou nos olhos- agora sem os óculos- e nos cabelos totalmente bagunçados. Reparou na sua roupa de gala e o quanto ele ficava sexy de gravata borboleta, e então reparou que estava ficando completamente louca. Fora uma semana estressante, traçando perfis de assassinos e tentando conciliar seu sono e paciência com o trabalho. Lily precisava descansar.

- Dumbledore disse que John era um dos caras mais respeitados da elite, e que nessa festa vai estar um de seus maiores inimigos-que por acaso já teve problemas com a policia há um tempo atrás por desvio de verba- Rabastan Lestrange. Ele é suspeito do assassinato porque uma vez mandou um de seus muitos capangas dar uma surra no Matters,que devia dinheiro á ele ou algo,na festa em que o viram saindo com a tal de Jessica.

- Certo,mas não faça nada para nos denunciar. Temos que agir como um casal, mas nada - ela se interrompeu para lançá-lo um olhar de aviso - _nada_ de gracinhas, Potter.

- Sim, Senhora Montenegro.

Lily estava apreensiva em relação a esse caso. Claro que já passara por coisas bem piores, mas ali era coisa grande. Os Lestrange não eram de brincar e naquela festa sigilosa - que conseguiram fazer contato usando o nome de James Montenegro, um dos maiores traficantes de Londres e com o maior contato com a América Latina - só haveria pessoas de não só grande importância, mas periculosidade.

- Ok, isso é... Um lugar incomum. - James falou receoso. Eles estavam agora parados numa ruela sem saída, literalmente no fim do mundo- uma vez que a festa era do outro lado da cidade - e apenas havia uma porta de ferro.

- Certo amor - ela falou sorrindo sedutoramente - Vamos fazer logo isso.

* * *

Um lustre de cristais iluminava o centro do lugar. Mesas de jogos eram espalhadas pelos cantos e pessoas conversavam - umas de pé, outras sentadas - com suas taças de champanhe na mão. Homens ricos falavam sobre negócios e suas mulheres exibiam para as "amigas" seus diamantes e vestidos caros. O lugar parecia um cassino, só que mais sombrio. Pessoas não fumavam cigarros, mas sim charutos e ervas.

Lily e James entraram no local - que ficava no subsolo de um prédio abandonado- e logo foram recebidos pelo anfitrião e principal suspeito, Rabastan Lestrange. Era um homem alto com feições bonitas e duras e olhos extremamente azuis e frios. Em sua mão direita ele segurava um charuto e a outra logo apertava a de James respeitosamente.

- Montenegro.

- Lestrange.

- O senhor não costuma dar as caras. Veio tratar de negócios?

- Há certas coisas que não podemos deixar os outros fazerem por você. Mas eu peço ao senhor, Lestrange, que mantenha sigilo sobre minha presença. Sabe como são as coisas, não posso fazer alarde.

- Entendo perfeitamente. E foi um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. - falou Rabastan, sorrindo desdenhoso. - Espero que faça bom proveito da festa.

Seus olhos pareceram focar-se em Lily pela primeira vez e ele a olhou de cima abaixo sem pudor, examinando suas coxas meio á mostra pelo vestido de corte barra assimétrica até seu decote. Por fim, olhou em seus olhos verdes brilhantes, pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou, demonstrando claramente segundas intenções.

- A senhorita deve ser a...

- Senhora - corrigiu ela firmemente - Senhora Montenegro.

James olhou claramente irritado para Rabastan e passou o braço pela cintura de Lily possessivamente. Lily controlou o impulso de revirar os olhos.

- Sorte grande, Montenegro. - disse Lestrange - Fique á vontade.

- Babaca. - murmurou James sobre a respiração, sem nunca largar da cintura da ruiva enquanto Lestrange se dirigia ao bar.

- Potter,não seja precipitado. Ele foi um cavalheiro.

- Cavalheiro. - bufou o agente - Se olhar para as pernas e peitos de uma mulher comprometida é ser cavalheiro então...

- _Supostamente_ comprometida. - sibilou ela - E você também não foi nem um pouco discreto, é sempre inconveniente.

- Eu inconveniente? Desde quando?

- "Esse decote valoriza seus peitos." - respondeu ela bobamente tentando imitar a voz de Potter.

James rolou os olhos e deu mais uma olhada no lugar. Precisava infiltrar-se em alguns dos grupos de figurões para manter as aparências.

Lily o olhava irritada tentando controlar-se o máximo para não o socar. Quem ele pensava que era, seu maldito marido? Era tudo uma encenação, pelo amor de Deus.

Mas Evans não era louca de negar estar gostando disso. Viu que era uma mulher poderosa e não precisava de um Amos na sua vida. Quer dizer,James Potter estava com ciúmes dela,do que mais poderia reclamar?

_Ele é seu parceiro, Lily,lembre-se disso._

- Sabe _querido_ - falou ela usando o apelido ironicamente - Deveríamos ser mais sociais.

- Sim,_ meu amor._

Lily tentou ignorar a sensação estranha ao receber um sorriso de lado e enlaçou seu braço direito no esquerdo de James.

- Apenas pareça apaixonada. - sussurrou James em seu ouvindo, sorrindo ao perceber Lily arrepiar-se.

- Vai ser difícil parecer apaixonada por alguém como você.

- Veremos,ruiva. Veremos.

James pegou uma taça de champanhe e um copo de uísque,dando uma taça do primeiro á sua suposta esposa.

- Só não suma. - avisou ela quando viu o parceiro dar as costas e dirigir-se à um grupo de homens.

- Então aquele é James Montenegro? Herdeiro de Hernandes Montenegro?

Lily assustou-se com a voz que viera de trás dela, mas logo se recuperou e deu um sorriso cativante à mulher que via agora à sua frente.

- Oh, sim. Apenas não faça muito alarde,James não gosta de chamar atenção. Sou Lilian Montenegro. - falou a ruiva,estendendo a mão para a mulher loira.

- Colista Crouch. - falou a outra com um tom orgulhoso. Encarou Lily com seus olhos azuis calculistas como se a tivesse julgando e gostasse do que visse. - Você é a esposa dele,certo?

- Sim,nos casamos há alguns meses. Você é a irmã de Rabastan,estou correta?

- Está,mas não se deixe enganar. Não sou como meu irmã é...um tanto antipático.- disse Colista,olhando discretamente para o irmão,que lançava olhares de cobiça á Lily do outro lado do saguão. - Desculpe ele por isso,ele não sabe o que faz. É só um babaca carente.

- Não ele é... - Lily retribuiu os olhares de Rabastan - interessante.

Colista riu.

- Gostei de você. Destemida,sem vergonha na cara.

Lily sorriu.

- Conte-me, de onde é esse seu diamante? Peru? É simplesmente maravilhoso.

* * *

Do outro lado do Cassino,James conversava com um bando de políticos corruptos e não via a hora de pegar Lily e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mirou a parceira que conversava com Colista Crouch, a irmã de Rabastan e esposa de Bartie Crouch. James já vira mulheres de roupas de gala, mas Lily dava de cem em todas as outras naquela sala. Quem diria que ela poderia ficar ainda mais bonita? Deus foi muito bom com ela, disso ninguém contestava.

- Mas e você, Montenegro? Pretende se casar? -perguntou um dos políticos, tirando James de seus pensamentos pervertidos.

- Oh, já estou muito bem casado.

- A ruivinha gostosa ali? - perguntou outro. James se controlou para não pular no pescoço deles. Ele era um cara egoísta e não estava disposto a dividir Lily - mesmo ela sendo apenas sua parceira - com ninguém.

- Essa mesma. - respondeu com um sorriso.

- Tem sorte Montenegro, não é todo dia que se acha uma ruiva assim não.

- Lilian é... Única.

* * *

- Bartie tem muitas propriedades, sabe... - se gabou a loira ao falar sobre a fortuna do marido - Mas a minha preferida é a mansão no Egito. É simplesmente maravilhosa. Já teve a oportunidade de conhecer o Egito?

- Infelizmente não, mas irei sugerir ao James na próxima vez que viajarmos.

- Mas e seu marido, Lilian? Ouvi que ele tem uma quantia com mais de milhões. É comum viajarem para uma casa de verão?

Lily teve vontade de responder que não era de sua conta à quantia de seu marido, mas lembrou-se que não era assim que as mulheres dos milionários se comportavam.

- Nós vamos muito a casa nas montanhas do Peru, mas a minha favorita é a casa de praia no Rio de Janeiro. Já visitou o Brasil?

Colista meramente sorriu.

- Prefiro Paris. Sabe como é, capital da moda e tudo mais. Ate encomendei esse vestido de lá. Esse seu é uma peça rara. De onde é?

* * *

- Sabe Jay. - começou Bartie Crouch,um dos governadores mais corruptos conhecidos. James quis socá-lo pelo apelido, mas simplesmente sorriu desdenhoso. - Essa coisa de desvio de verba é coisa complicada. É difícil tirar dinheiro publico e desviar para sua conta sem ser descoberto. Quase fui pego uma vez, mas a policia não ousou prender um governador importante como eu.

- Entendo perfeitamente, Bart. Mas desvio de verba não é minha área, sabe.

- Mexe com trafico, certo?

- É bem mais fácil. Só é preciso usar o vicio dos outros á seu favor e pronto, você está rico.

- Realmente, Jay,você é um cara muito esperto. - respondeu Crouch,bebendo um pouco mais de seu uísque. Foi quando James sentiu um perfume conhecido.

- Sentiu saudades, "amor"?- sussurrou Lily em seu ouvido sensualmente.

James mudou de ideia sobre ir embora no mesmo segundo.

- Você não imagina o quanto. - respondeu a puxando para um selinho rápido, ignorando a sensação de borboletas em estômago.

- Senhores. - falou James com uma pontada de orgulho na voz - Essa é minha esposa, Lilian.

Todos a olharam maliciosos e acenaram. Lily sentiu vontade de vomitar.

- Amor. - falou ela com uma voz sedutora - Será que poderia falar com você a sós por um minuto?

- Falando assim você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, gata.

Lily o puxou pelo braço para um canto.

- Não aguento mais falar sobre vestidos caros e mansões com a Colista.

- Nem me fale, não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo velhos tarados falarem sobre o quanto a minha esposa é gostosa.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sua? Não sou _sua_, Potter. E eles me chamaram de gostosa? Isso é nojento.

- Nem me fale.

- De qualquer jeito, Rabastan e Colista foram para o andar de cima, pareciam estar brigando. Tem algo muito suspeito aí. - sussurrou ela.

- E o que fazemos agora?

Lily respirou fundo ainda não acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer;

- Não tire proveito da situação. - disse, e então o beijou calma e sedutoramente,mas antes de James pensar em retribuir,Lily já estava subindo as escadas e o olhando convidativamente por cima do ombro.

Ele a seguiu sorrateiramente e a encontrou esgueirada em um corredor vazio,onde havia vozes exaltadas saindo de uma das portas entreabertas. Ele ainda a olhava abobado quando Lily o puxou para seu lado.

-... Simplesmente ter feito isso! - exclamou uma voz masculina que James presumiu ser de Rabastan. -Você pode ter ferrado com tudo! Como pode ter sido tão estúpida?

- Eu apenas fiz o que me mandou! Não ache que eu iria me entregar que nem uma maldita prostituta, Rabastan. Eu valho muito mais do que isso! - falou uma voz feminina, que não era de Colista.

- Merda. - sussurrou James sobre a respiração. - Conheço essa voz

- Pois não é o que parece. - falou Lestrange- Porque não me disse para tratar disso? Sabe muito bem que tenho capangas e poderia ter feito o trabalho para você! Agora estamos na merda. Porque não me avisou?

- Eu estava desesperada! O que queria que eu fizesse? Ligasse pra policia?

Ouviram-se passos na base da escada e James se virou para a parceira.

- Tem alguém vindo. - sussurrou ele puxando Lily para dentro de uma sala. Ficaram calados por alguns segundos apenas ouvido a respiração do outro, e então a maçaneta girou.

- Não há outro jeito,vamos parecer -me por isso. - ele falou antes de agarrar uma das pernas de Lily e enlaçar em sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão a puxava de encontro á sua boca.

Ela o retribuiu sem hesitar, enlaçando-o com sua outra perna e o trazendo mais para mais perto de si. Suas bocas se moviam em sincronia, e o mundo poderia acabar naquele instante que eles não se importariam. Suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, e o beijo de James era tão maravilhoso, tão perfeito, que Lily sentiu suas pernas perderem a força.

Uma mão passeava pelo ombro dele e a outra subia por sua nuca,o arranhando levemente ali. James gemeu. Ele a puxou para mais perto pela cintura e desceu seus beijos pela sua mandíbula, se dirigindo ao pescoço e finalmente seu decote. Lily também gemeu.

Foi quando foram interrompidos por um assovio.

Lily logo se afastou e tentou fracassada recuperar o fôlego.

- Desculpe a intromissão.. - sorriu maliciosamente um homem que James identificou como Mundungus Fletcher.

- Sem problemas. Já acabamos por aqui, não é querida?

- O resto é em casa. - ela sorriu safada,mas parecia atônita,e acenou com a cabeça em despedida, virando o corredor e descendo as escadas. Mundungus olhou bobamente para a ruiva.

- O que é preciso para ter uma dessas?

* * *

Lily procurou imediatamente um banheiro.

O que acabara de acontecer? Era para ser uma encenação, mas aquele rápido amasso mostrou que aquilo era tudo menos mentira. Lily se sentiu atraída por James. Lily se sentira excitada e quase tirara a roupa naquela mesma hora.

- Abstinência é uma merda. - falou consigo mesma.

Ignorou as borboletas em seu estômago, ignorou as mãos trêmulas e suadas e ignorou a sensação estranha em seu peito. Tratou-se de pensar no caso. Mas pareceu impossível tentar tirar o gosto de James de sua boca, seu cheiro, e a sensação de seus beijos.

Lily Evans naquele momento pensou estar sexualmente atraída por seu parceiro, e que definitivamente isso iria dar merda.

* * *

James desceu a escada procurando pela parceira, atônito. O que foi aquilo? Aquela ruiva era puro fogo, não poderia negar. Mas James não poderia se envolver com ela de tal maneira.

Então a imagem de seus olhos verdes brilhando de excitação invadiu sua mente e James se lembrou do gosto de sua boca,e o modo em que ela arranhara sua nuca,o fazendo gemer. Lembrou-se dos olhares sedutores e sua voz sexy o chamando de "amor". Lembrou-se do modo em que ela o puxara para si.

James Potter naquele momento pensou estar sexualmente atraído por sua parceira, e que definitivamente isso iria ser divertido.

* * *

- Você quer me matar? - murmurou James urgentemente enquanto puxava Lily pelo braço.

- Do que esta falando, Potter?

Eles foram para uma porta na lateral do cassino, que dava para uma rua deserta.

- Me beijar daquele jeito.

- Foi você que me beijou! - respondeu Lily alarmada e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Mas você retribuiu! E digo,antes.

- Se eu não tivesse retribuído seriamos pegos, Potter. Precisava parecer que não queria ser interrompida.

James franziu o cenho.

- Quer dizer - falou ela lentamente - que eu quase te matei...

- Não foi bem assim. Ate que você beija legal.

- Porque me beijou daquele jeito? Não poderíamos simplesmente nos esconder ou fingir estar conversando?

James revirou os olhos.

- Um casal não some de uma festa para simplesmente "conversar". E você retribuiu com muito entusiasmo.

- Tudo atuação. Tinha de parecer real. – respondeu a ruivo um tanto embaraçado. - E eu não beijo _legal. _Meu beijo é arrebatador, e você sabe disso.

- Se beijasse tão bem quanto eu não estaria sozinha.

Lily pareceu magoada por um instante. James logo se arrependeu.

- Desculpe, eu... Não quis dizer isso.

- Não sei se percebeu Potter, mas VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ SOZINHO.

- Que você saiba.

- Tenho certeza. Ninguém aguentaria ficar um minuto na sua presença sem se sentir irritado.

- Ou excitado. – ele sorriu.

- Você é um idiota.

A agente Evans se virou para ir embora, mas James segurou seu braço.

- Espere,me desculpe,eu não quis te magoar. Aliás,eu... Sei com quem Rabastan estava falando antes. Era Bellatrix Lestrange. Conheci ela há muitos anos atrás, mas ela não pode me ver, vai me reconhecer. Pode ter tido um caso com John ou o seduziu por Rabastan,algo parecido. Ela é louca,Evans,disso posso ter certeza.

- Bem - falou a outra pensativa - Ela não apareceu na festa ainda,mas quando aparecer,é só me avisar que vamos embora.

Potter - no caso,Montenegro - seguiu Lily e eles voltaram para a festa,indo direto ao bar. Ele deu uma olhada pelo salão.

- Sem sinais da Bellatrix. - ele disse,mas logo viu que estava falando sozinho pois Lily estava se dirigindo a pista de dança.

- Aonde esta indo?

Ela o olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu.

- Conseguir algumas respostas.

* * *

Lily bebericou seu champanhe e passou os olhos pela festa. Muitos casais agora rodavam pela pista de dança ao som da musica clássica. Ela estava sem James,o que facilitaria muito o trabalho. Viu Rabastan a encarando do outro lado e o encarou de volta.

- E ele mordeu a isca. - sussurrou consigo mesma.

- Uma dama como a senhora não deveria ficar sozinha. - falou o moreno que se aproximava rapidamente de Lily.

- Muito pelo contrário. Sou exatamente o tipo de mulher que espera ficar sozinha.

Rabastan sorriu.

- Onde esta seu marido, Senhora Montenegro?

- Por favor,me chame de Lilian. - ela lhe lançou um sorriso - Não sei onde James anda,provavelmente fumando um charuto e conversando futilidades.

- Nesse caso,Lilian. - ele lhe estendeu a mão - Me concede essa dança?

- Seria um prazer. - respondeu ela, largando sua taça na mesa e segurando sua mão.

Eles foram para o centro da pista de dança e Rabastan enlaçou firmemente a cintura de Lily.

- Uma preciosidade como você não deveria andar por aí sozinha. - murmurou ele sedutoramente.

- Não tenho medo de ficar sozinha. - ela respondeu chegando seu rosto mais perto do dele - Quando James viaja a negócios, prefiro a solidão.

Ele a girou.

- Mas é claro que tenho minhas companhias eventuais. - sussurrou Lily,seus narizes quase se tocando. - O senhor aproveita a solidão, senhor Lestrange?

- Aproveitaria agora.

Lily sorriu e se distanciou um pouco.

- Às vezes eu queria ir com meu marido resolver alguns problemas com a firma. Seria muito mais rápido. O senhor leva sua esposa para as viagens de negócios?

- Sempre. Mas... De que firma esta falando?

- Ora, a firma do meu marido. Ele tem muitas espalhadas por todo mundo a fim de administrar o trafico melhor. Quer dizer, todos têm coisas desse tipo. O senhor não?

- Oh, mas é claro. Tenho alguns contatos que cuidam das verbas desviadas...

- Com licença. - interrompeu uma voz. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas em irritação. - Será que o senhor poderia me deixar dançar com essa bela dama?

- Claro que sim. - ele falou educado, mas não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a interrupção, e foi embora.

- James Potter,o que deu em você? - falou Evans irritada enquanto era pega pela cintura pelo parceiro.

- O que foi aquilo, Evans? Esta ficando completamente doida? Sua frustração sexual é tanta assim? Esse é RABASTAN LESTRANGE. O cara é da pesada, não pode simplesmente flertar com ele!

- Eu estava conseguindo uma informação, seu retardado. Se o _senhor_ não tivesse aparecido, eu já estaria sabendo sobre os desvios de verbas publicas!

- Não me importa. Não quero você dando em cima de qualquer um só por informação.

Lily riu em escárnio.

- E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? Faço isso desde que entrei no Departamento, então não me venha com esse ataque de ciúmes aleatório!

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! É só...

- Só o que? Pelo amor de minha sanidade mental, Potter. Você está estragando tudo!

Mas James não parecia estar ouvindo, pois sua mente estava focada em outro lugar acima do ombro de Lily.

- Bellatrix esta na festa.

- O que?

- Vamos Evans, finja que esta brigando comigo.

- Mas eu estou brigando com você!

James olhou furtivamente para Bellatrix - que atá ali não o tinha notado- e pegou a mão de Lily. Eles se despediram rapidamente de todos - Lily com ânsias de vomito cada vez que um dos homens a olhava com cobiça - e foram embora.

- Ok essa foi por pouco, se Bellatrix tivesse me visto... - começou James, mas logo foi interrompido pela mão de Lily em sua face.

- Isso é por me agarrar! - falou ela entre dentes. - E isso - James recebeu um soco em seu braço esquerdo- é por ter me interrompido quando estava dançando com o Lestrange. E isso – ela o socou mais uma vez – É por achar que eu estou me divertindo come essa merda.

- Ei! Você bem que gostou do amasso que eu sei. E que história é essa de "Me interromper enquanto dançava com o Lestrange"?

- Você atrapalhou o andamento do caso! Sorte que temos um churrasco amanhã numa das mansões de Colista - não graças á você- ou teríamos que nos virar de outro jeito.

- Mas nós fomos convidados?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Claro que fomos Potter. As pessoas costumam me amar, sabe.

- Pobrezinhas. - murmurou James sobre a respiração.

- Desculpe?

- Está desculpada.

* * *

- Está entregue, senhorita.

James a havia deixado na porta de seu prédio, pois segundo ele, por mais que Lily tivesse uma arma, ninguém andaria seguro ás quatro da manhã em Nova York.

- Ainda estou te ignorando.

- Me desculpe ok? Por ter te agarrado. Mas não tínhamos saída e... Merda. - ele xingou após ver a mensagem que Sirius havia o mandado.

_"Não venha para casa hoje,sobre circunstância alguma,não importa a eu juro que te mato. Amor,Pads."_

- O que foi? - perguntou Lily pouco preocupada.

- Fui expulso da casa de Sirius por hoje. Será que... - ele sorriu angelicalmente.

- Oh, não! Não mesmo.

- Por favor? - ele fez uma cara de cão abandonado. Lily logo se deu por vencida.

- Certo. - respondeu seca. - Você pode ficar com o sofá.

Lily Evans considerou estar sexualmente atraída por seu parceiro e resolveu que isso não estava certo.

* * *

**_Yayyyyy e aí o que acharam? Lily e James não deveriam ter se beijado? James é um idiota? Lily está na tpm? Deixem suas opiniões!_**

**_Até que ficou divertido,né? Enfim,espero que realmente tenham gostado (principalmente da parte da pegação hohohohoho) e logo logo temos o capitulo 6, que ainda está em andamento._**

**_Desculpem-me qualquer erro,por mais que eu revise o cap 5092850380 vezes,o adora brincar com a minha cara._**

**_E pra quem quiser me seguir no twitter (ou não) e acompanhar o andamento dos caps, segue lá: mrsprongsie_**

**_E respondendo as reviews..._**

**_Thaty - Simmm eles estão BEM animados heheheh! Obrigada,flor! Continue acompanhando._**

**_Ninha Souma - E minha fiel leitora está de voltaaaa! hahah James com ciúmes é sempre o melhor,né? No cap 6 teremos um James torturando a Lily...Não vejo a hora deles se pegarem de novo hohohohhohohoho Ah,foi a Lily burra que mandou a mensagem errada! Ás vezes ela é meio avoada mesmo kkkk_**

**_Samanta S- Meu brotoooooo brotinho poneiiii ! James é um babaca né,vamos combinar... E aqui está o tão esperado capitulo! Beijossss._**

**_E como eu devo demorar um pouquinho pra postar o 6,aí vai um pedacinho dele: _**

''_- Você não é o cara da pizza. - falou ele de sobrancelhas arqueadas ao abrir a porta. - É?_

_- Ahn... Não? _

_- O que esta fazendo aqui? Largou o grande emprego na loja de esportes e resolveu entregar pizza?_

_- E isso é da sua conta? O que esta fazendo aqui?_

_- O que VOCÊ esta fazendo aqui? - James rebateu levantando as sobrancelhas._

_- Potter,é melhor que essa pizza seja de calabresa,ou... - Lily falou saindo do banheiro só de toalha._

_Amos pareceu envergonhado e James assoviou quando se virou e viu a parceira semi-nua à sua frente._

_- Sabe ruiva,acho que nós deveríamos estender o amasso de ontem á noite._

_Lily revirou os olhos. ''_

_**Então é isso,moçada! Obrigada por acompanharem e não se esqueçam de reviews! Por favor? *-***  
_

_**Beijinhos,Carol**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nota da autora: Olá novamente! Não demorou tanto assim,certo? Agradeço a todos vocês que me mandam review e acompanham a historia, me faz muitissimo feliz! _**

**_Mas enfim,queria deixar claro um errinho que aconteceu no capitulo anterior. James fala que "Queria não se lembrar do que tivera acontecido no dia anterior, pois isso o faria lembrar-se do que tivera sentido,'' mas a verdade foi no mês**** anterior. Ele e Lily precisavam de mais tempo de convivencia e eles trabalham juntos á dois meses._**

**_Mil perdões pelo erro,espero que gostem. Apreciem sem moderação!_**

* * *

Lily acordou assustada com o som irritante de seu despertador.

Odiava Quintas. Na verdade, odiava qualquer dia que teria que acordar cedo sendo que não tinha dormido mais do que cinco horas por conta de uma festa idiota do seu trabalho idiota.

Ela se caminhou preguiçosamente até a cozinha fazer um café forte, mas no meio do caminho estacou com uma imagem mais do que inusitada.

James Potter estava largado em seu sofá apenas com a calça de seu traje de gala, assistindo televisão. Lily tentou não babar em sua barriga definida e em seus braços fortes, mas a visão era boa demais para ser verdade. Não era uma coisa saudável para alguém que acabara de acordar. Não mesmo.

Lily já havia se acostumado com a presença do moreno, sendo no trabalho, sendo saindo para se divertirem. James para ela no momento não era mais um simples parceiro, mas sim um amigo. Por enquanto.

- Bom dia Evans. - respondeu ele disposto. Lily diria que ele estava acordado há horas se não fosse por seu cabelo bagunçado e amassado ao mesmo tempo. E isso o deixava ainda mais sexy.

Ela resmungou algo e literalmente se arrastou para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho, mudando completamente de ideia sobre o café. Depois da imagem chocante de James sem camisa, não haveria nada melhor do que um banho bem gelado.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e mirou sei reflexo no espelho. Seu cabelo estava completamente amassado e desalinha, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos de sono. Soltou um som frustrado.

- Eu odeio você. - falou ela com seu reflexo.

- Hey Evans. - James falou da sala. - Pedi uma pizza!

- São nove horas da manhã, Potter! - gritou ela do banheiro - Como achou um lugar que entrega pizza ás nove da manhã em plena quinta-feira?

- Oras, estamos em Nova York, tenho lá meus contatos.

A agente Evans pensou em responder, mas ao invés, tirou seu pijama de flanela e entrou debaixo da água gelada.

James achava Lily impressionante. Ela era a pessoa mais chata que ele conhecera toda sua vida, era mandona e mal-humorada pelas manhãs, mas tudo isso o encantava. Encantava porque mesmo com todos os tipos de humores, todos os tipos de caretas e caracterizações - de terninhos e roupas de domingo á vestidos sensuais de gala e pijamas de flanela - ela continuava linda. E sexy. E isso assustou James. Ele não poderia se envolver romanticamente com sua parceira de trabalho que tem problemas de confianças por traumas no passado. Ele não poderia achar era linda e encantadora, muito menos sensual. Mas isso tudo era psicológico, era o que ele pensava. Apenas sua testosterona. Ele não se importaria. Nunca se importara. Lily entrou em sua vida como ninguém havia feito antes, e James não se sentiu incomodado por isso. Muito pelo contrário, sentiu alivio. Alivio por tê-la ao seu lado mesmo com poucos meses de conhecidos.

O barulho de água caindo do chuveiro cessou e a campainha tocou. James logo foi atendê-la. Ele abriu a porta e logo deu de cara com a ultima pessoa que esperava ver.

- Você não é o cara da pizza. - falou ele de sobrancelhas arqueadas ao abrir a porta. - É?

- Ahn... Não? - respondeu um Amos confuso.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Largou o grande emprego na loja de esportes e resolveu entregar pizza? - debochou o agente Potter com um sorriso de escárnio no canto dos lábios.

- E isso é da sua conta? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- O que _você_ esta fazendo aqui? - James rebateu levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Potter,é melhor que essa pizza seja de calabresa,ou... - Lily falou saindo do banheiro só de toalha.

Amos pareceu envergonhado e James assoviou quando se virou e viu a parceira seminua à sua frente.

- Sabe ruiva, acho que nós deveríamos estender o amasso de ontem á noite.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- O que quer aqui, Amos?

- Eu, bem... Vim lhe pedir desculpas, mas... Espera vocês não trabalham juntos? - perguntou o outro confuso ao reconhecer James.

- Sim.

- E... Dormem juntos.

- "Dormir juntos" não é exatamente o termo, se é que me entende... - James deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Potter. Cozinha. Café. Agora.

- Mas a pizza...

- AGORA.

Amos ainda olhava atônito para os dois e tentava entender sem sucesso o porquê de Lily não se incomodar em aparecer praticamente sem roupa na frente de dois caras.

- A não ser que você veio entregar a pizza, não tenho nada para dizer.

- Não Lily,eu só... - ele a olhou nos olhos - Queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu.

Evans não pareceu nem um pouco tocada, tanto que apenas fez cara de tédio. Depois de meses do acontecido ele vem com desculpas? Ela bocejou e disse:

- Certo, está desculpado. Tchau. - fechando a porta bruscamente.

James riu ao ver a expressão da parceira, mas logo percorreu o olhar por seu corpo descaradamente e assoviou. Dessa vez Lily corou.

- Deveria andar assim mais vezes, Evans. Que tal aderir esse visual ao traje de trabalho?

- Calado. – ela murmurou envergonhada e entrou rapidamente no quarto.

* * *

- Onde arrumou uma roupa tão... Chique?

- Emily.

- Oh.

Lily não se sentia confortável. Os saltos não eram lá sua preferência, ainda mais quando se tem 25 cm e ela se desequilibrava a cada novo passo. A saia era meio curta e desconfortável e a única coisa que a ruiva não se importara em vestir era a blusa de seda.

- Está... Diferente.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Diferente é eufemismo para feia?

- Não, só... Não parece você, sabe? A Lily que só liga para as coisas confortávei favor dos pijamas largos de flanela.

Lily riu.

- Pijamas são definitivamente mais confortáveis do que essa saia.

- Ela valoriza suas...

- Pernas. - interrompeu Lily revirando os olhos - Eu sei, você já havia dito.

Os agentes mal entraram no carro e James já estava ligando o som num volume um tanto alto.

- Potter,abaixe isso.

- Por que? - ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça no ritmo da musica.

- Minha cabeça dói!

- Certo, me desculpe... Nossa ruiva,o que deu em você esses dias?

Lily deu de ombros e encostou a cabeça na janela.  
Estavam indo para o "churrasco" que Colista os tinha convidado numa de suas muitas mansões. O objetivo era desvendar o assassino- levando em conta que as suspeitas eram altas- sem serem descobertos, é claro.

Claro que haviam alguns agentes também disfarçados para caso de algo dar errado, mas os dois não estavam contando com isso. Era naquele dia que veriam se sua parceria daria realmente certo. Ao longo de dois meses eles resolveram dúzias de casos, mas nenhum de tamanha magnitude. Aqueles eram os maiores políticos de NY, disfarçados com sua imagem de bons moços enquanto se aproveitavam do dinheiro alheio. Não iriam simplesmente se entregar e nem Dumbledore nem ninguém achava que iriam fazer isso.

"Se preocupem com seu assassino" ele dissera "Deixe o trabalho sujo para os agentes especiais."

- Onde fica essa mansão? - perguntou James depois de um tempo.

- Não sei,deixe-me ver... - ela franziu as sobrancelhas - Aqui diz Long Island.  
James fez uma careta.

- Isso não vai prestar.

- Long Island não é um dos seus lugares favoritos?

- Só tem gente metida. - ele respondeu franzindo o cenho. Lily riu e não se importou quando o parceiro trocou de estação de rádio.

Subitamente ela aumentou o volume no máximo e se juntou cantando a musica.

James a olhou confuso enquanto a ruiva fazia pose de gangster e balançava a cabeça como um rapper.

- Desde quando gosta de rap? - ele riu com sua tentativa de fazer gestos enquanto cantava.

- Desde quando sabe do meu gosto musical? - replicou Lily,ainda balançando o corpo.

James gargalhou.

- Ei,do que esta rindo? Rap é um estilo de vida.

- Claro. Por que rap tem tanta poesia e significados bonitos. - respondeu ele num tom irônico.

- Fala da realidade.

James franziu o cenho.

- "My bum is on your lips*" lhe diz algo?

Lily riu.

- Eminem é arte. As letras dele são resultados das suas lutas e do que ele passou... Não faça essa cara, Potter!

- O cara é completamente maluco! "I've got some skeletons in my closet"? Serio?

- Todos temos nossos esqueletos no armário. Algum fato que ocorreu no passado. Alguém com que você falhou... - e então a expressão de Lily escureceu. Ela sacudiu a cabeça como se o gesto a fizesse se livrar do que quer que seja que estava atormentando sua mente.

- De qualquer jeito, - continuou ela - você sabe as letras. Está sendo hipócrita.

James corou.

- Tive meu momento rebelde.

- Quer dizer que ouvir rap é símbolo de rebeldia.

- Não, quero dizer... - ele suspirou - Não quando seus pais o proíbem de ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Quer dizer, qualquer atitude proibida feita é rebeldia, certo? Eu fazia isso pra pirraçar meu pai. Era meio cômico, na verdade. Ele gritava que era por pessoas como Marshall* que o mundo não vai para frente. - ele riu - Mas eu atá que gostava. Tem uma batida legal.

- E umas letras... Diferentes?

- "So you can suck my dick if you dont like my shit*" Realmente diferente.

Eles caíram na risada. Lily não estava mais tão mal-humorada. James tinha esse efeito sobre ela, sempre fazendo piadas ou coisas completamente idiotas e vergonhosas. Como na vez em que foram almoçar fora e quando ele espirrou, o macarrão que comia saiu por seu nariz. Lily nunca riu tanto e James nunca ficou tão envergonhado.

- Ele o matou. - disse Lily subitamente. James a lançou um olhar confuso. Eles pararam na frente de um condomínio de luxo,com prédios altos e iluminados. - Meu irmão. Malfoy matou meu irmão. Foi há uns cinco anos atrás e ele tinha oito anos de idade. Era parecido comigo, sabe? Cabelo ruivo, mas os olhos eram azuis, como de mamãe. Ele veio passar as ferias aqui em NY comigo, e ele estava sobre minha responsabilidade. Eu deveria ter cuidado dele.

James a olhou em choque. Sabia que ela tivera um trauma passado, mas não fazia ideia que alguém próximo dela havia morrido. Principalmente seu irmão. Queria confortá-la, pois sabia que não era fácil, sabia que levaria um tempo para superar. Mas ele apenas a encarou carinhosamente. Lily estava chorando.

- É por isso que não confia em ninguém?

- Eu e Malfoy, nós... - Lily respirou fundo. Sentia nojo de si mesma. - Éramos mais que parceiros. Tínhamos um relacionamento há um ano e eu confiava nele. Mas aí ele começou a agir estranho, tinha surtos do nada e então Carter veio e ele simplesmente enlouqueceu. Estávamos tomando sorvete e Malfoy queria lhe mostrar a cidade. Eu deixei, mas sempre fiquei de olho. Foi quando eu o vi.

Ela deu uma pausa e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Avery Lestrange estava na mesma praça que nós. Na época ele era um dos assassinos mais procurados, matava mulheres grávidas. Era algum tipo de trauma, ele parecia querer poupar as crianças do sofrimento, algo que ele sofreu na infância. E então Malfoy desapareceu e junto dele, Carter. Eu fiquei desesperada. Fiquei procurando por toda região e então eu os achei. Malfoy estava num beco sem saída, e atrás dele estava o corpo do meu irmão.

James ouviu a história calado, tentando controlar a vontade de voltar à Creedmoor e matar ele mesmo o desgraçado.

- Ele nem ao menos negou! - ela choramingou - Ele não negou ter matado , _enforcado_, meu irmão. Ele era só uma criança, James. Só uma criança.

Ela cobriu o rosto entre as mãos e soluçou. A perda nunca a deixou.

James colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily tentando a reconfortar.

Ela o afastou suavemente.

- Avery estava com ele. Eram amigos. Cúmplices. Mas então Lestrange fugiu e nunca mais foi encontrado. Até apareceu na cidade há um tempo, como Malfoy mesmo tinha o dito, mas o cara é mestre em se esconder.

- Espera Lestrange?

- Irmão de Rabastan.

- Oh.

James tirou uma mecha ruiva que caia nos olhos da parceira e a olhou nos olhos.

- Não foi sua culpa.

Lily sorriu triste.

- Eu sei. - sussurrou - Mas eu não deixo de pensar que eu poderia ter feito algo, nunca deveria ter tirado meus olhos dele.

- É por isso que falou sobre os esqueletos no armário?

- Sim. É algo que podemos esconder, mas sempre vai estar conosco. Aquela sensação de impotência sabe?

James reparou na emoção no olhar de Lily. Ele encarou o nada.

- Meu pai matou minha mãe. - ele disse. Lily o olhou chocada. - Eu tinha sete anos e ele era um bêbado desgraçado, vivia as custas dela. Ele batia nela. Às vezes ela apanhava por mim.

- Sinto muito.

- Não há importância, Evans. Foi há vinte anos eu estou bem. Mas sabe... - ele a olhou nos olhos - Não tivemos culpa. Simplesmente aconteceu. Você poderia ter feito realmente algo? Quer dizer, eram dois homens, ruiva. Mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria. E eu apenas era uma criança. Agora se nós fossemos culpar a si mesmo a cada morte que acontece... - ele balançou a cabeça - O que estou dizendo é que você não precisa se sentir impotente.

Lily sorriu.

- Nunca pensei que um dia iria dizer isso mas... Fico feliz por estar aqui. Do meu lado. Obrigada,Potter.

Ele bagunçou seu cabelo desconfortavelmente e sorriu.

- Disponha.

* * *

- Você esta adorando isso, não é?

- Desculpe?

- Vamos, Lily... Todos esses caras babando por você. Vai me dizer que não?

Lily sorriu minimamente.

- Uma parte de mim se sente feliz por... Ser atraente?

James riu.

- Mas de qualquer jeito é nojento. São todos velhos babões.

- Rabastan não é um velho babão pra você. - murmurou o agente sobre a respiração.

- Falou alguma coisa?

- Hã? Não, nada. Nada mesmo.

Mal tinham acabado de chegar à cobertura dos Crouch, metade dos olhares masculinos caíram sobre Lily e todas as mulheres encaravam James.

- Você também deve estar adorando, né? Todas essas mulheres te secando como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

James sorriu convencido.

- Você sabe que eu sou um filé.

Mas a verdade era que ele nem havia reparado. Estava com a mente ocupada demais encarando a ruiva ao seu lado. Ele havia se esquecido do quanto ela era linda.

- Hey,James! - disse Crouch,caminhando de encontro ao casal. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Venha, vamos conversar com os rapazes, fumar um charuto. Oh, olá senhora Montenegro. Como vai?

- Vou bem, obrigado. E o senhor?

- Perfeitamente, perfeitamente. Colista estava perguntando por você, ela está perto da piscina.

- Obrigada. - Lily sorriu e se virou para James. - Nos encontramos mais tarde.

- Sabe James, nos temos muito que conversar... Por que foi embora cedo ontem?

* * *

- Lilian! Como vai?

- Olá Colista. Perfeitamente bem.

A loira sorriu e gesticulou para que Lily se sentasse com ela no bar que ficava de frente á piscina. Colista usava um biquíni dourado e shorts curtos, favorecendo sua forma de modelo, mas não tinha muitas curvas. Lily agradeceu internamente por ter um corpo mais... cheio.

- Mas conte-me, você e James brigaram ontem à noite? Foram embora cedo...

* * *

- Lilian é... Complicada. Não tem noção das coisas sabe?

- Todas as mulheres são assim, Jay... - disse Bartie - Nos seduzem, nos tem aos seus pés, e no final acabam sempre querendo a mesma coisa: dinheiro.

- Não é bem assim...

- Oh, é sim. São todas jogadoras, isso que elas são. Mas no fundo não sabem de nada. São todas burras.

James quis lhe dar um soco e falar que Lily era uma das mulheres mais inteligentes que conhecera, mas decidiu ficar calado.

- Você apenas deve fazer o que ela quiser Jay... Ou elas te deixam na mão se é que você me entende. - sim, James entendia. - Literalmente na mão.

James definitivamente entendia

* * *

- Foi ciúme bobo... Ele acha que é meu dono e que manda em mim, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Colista riu.

- Exato. Você sabe o que eu faço quando Bartie esta com ciúmes? Pioro as coisas. Sempre deixa tudo mais... Divertido.

- James é completamente maluco. Ele tem uma ideia de posse tão grande sobre mim, chega a dar raiva.

A loira sorriu.

- Sei exatamente o que fazer.

* * *

- Você é novo ainda, parece apaixonado. Vi o jeito que olha para ela, Jay. Mas isso sempre acaba. Quando ficar com ciúmes, ela vai fazer algo para lhe deixar ainda mais irritado.

James balançou a cabeça e olhou para Lily que sorria enquanto conversava com Colista. Elas levantaram e foram á algum lugar dentro da casa.

- Ela não faria isso.  
- No começo você acha que tudo é flores e amor,depois tudo acaba e você vê quem ela é realmente. Os jovens casam por amor, e quando vão ficando mais velhos esse amor acaba. Não se divorciam por que não tem com quem ficar, ou fazer sexo. - ambos riram - Mas tudo vira uma rotina.

- Na verdade foi tudo pelo sexo.

- E não é sempre?

James riu. Estava se divertindo à custa do velho que dizia saber sobre amor. James não o sabia mesmo, mas seus pais eram um exemplo. Charlus e Dorea se conheceram na escola e atá os dias atuais agiam como dois adolescentes apaixonados. James sorriu com a lembrança.

- Mas agora entendo o que quer dizer. - falou Crouch dirigindo seu olhar sobre o ombro de James. - Ela é realmente linda.

James seguiu seu olhar e viu Lily na beira da piscina conversando com algumas mulheres. Ela vestia um minúsculo - digo realmente minúsculo, mal cobria suas coxas - vestido de praia.

Ela olhou para ele como se estivesse checando que ele estava realmente vendo, se aproximou da piscina e tirou o minivestido. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhá-la.

James quase deixou seu copo de cair ao olhar para Lily.

Ela vestida um minúsculo biquíni verde que valorizava suas curvas e seu colo avantajado. Ele passou o olhar por suas belas pernas, sua barriga plana e seu busto, parando finalmente para olhar nos olhos verdes que o fitavam desafiadoramente. Ela virou as costas. James estacou.

Ela tinha uma tatuagem.

Lily Evans tinha uma tatuagem.

E não era uma simples tatuagem.

Ela havia tatuado um dragão.

Ela tinha um maldito dragão vermelho tatuado em suas costas.

- Oh, Montenegro, seu maldito sortudo! - algum cara gritou, mas James não ouviu.

Aquela era definitivamente a cena mais inusitada - e sem duvidas sexy - que vira em sua vida. Estava se controlando para não agarrá-la naquele momento,então ela pulou na água.

James balançou a cabeça. Precisava de ar. Preferencialmente um banho bem gelado.

- James meu amigo... - Bartie falou babando em Lily - Você é realmente um cara de sorte. Olhe só para essa mulher! O que esta fazendo aqui? Vá até ela!

Perdendo a conta de quantas vezes as pessoas haviam lhe chamado de sortudo por ser o suposto marido da parceira, James colocou seu copo em uma mesa qualquer. Era a vez de ele atacar.

* * *

- Ele esta babando tanto. - Colista falou rindo. Estava com Lily na piscina, com um Martini em mãos.

- Não é como se ele nunca tivesse visto isso antes. - Lily sorriu.

Sim, era.

A loira lançou um olhar bastante interessado para algo atrás de Lily e saiu rapidamente.

- Porque não me disse que tinha uma tatuagem? - sussurrou uma voz rouca em seu ouvido. Lily se virou e deu de cara com um James.

Ele estava sem camisa e molhado. Ela acompanhou o escorrer de uma gota desde seu peitoral forte ate sua barriga definida, parando finalmente no cós de sua bermuda.

- Porque não era de sua conta. - ela sussurrou provocante, seus lábios roçando em sua orelha. Sentiu James se arrepiar e sorriu.

- Se eu já te achava uma mulher interessante, imagine agora. Essa sua tatuagem é...

- Um erro?

- Completamente excitante

O sorriso de Lily aumentou.

- Entao já me achava uma mulher interessante?

James pareceu embaraçado.

- Não, quer dizer... Sim! Você ê... Cara, você é a pessoa mais intrigante que conheço.

- Eu sou intrigante, Potter? - a ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Amo quando fala assim. _Potter._ Com o sotaque forte. Fala de novo. - ele murmurou com uma voz provocante encurralando a agente num canto longe das pessoas na grande piscina.

Lily não se deixou intimidar. Não teve nenhuma reação exagerada, apenas o encarou desafiadoramente. Ela chegou perto de seu rosto,seus lábios quase se tocando.

- Potter. - murmurou.

James gemeu.

E então a beijou.

No rosto.

Bem lentamente, mas no rosto.  
- Potter,me largue. - murmurou ela.

- Não demonstra querer isso.

Ela fitou seus olhos castanho esverdeados

- Acredite,eu quero. - respondeu firme. - Agora me largue.

James pareceu relutante,mas se distanciou e colocou suas mãos levemente ao redor da cintura de Lily.

- Potter. - falou ela entre dentes.

- Shhh amor. Temos que manter as aparências.

Lily bufou.

- Maldita parceria.

* * *

- Tem algo muito suspeito com esses dois,Rabastan. Conheço esse James de algum lugar.

Rabastan revirou os olhos.

- Claro que tem,ele é um dos maiores traficantes da América, Bella. Não esperava que o cara fosse um livro aberto,não é?

- Não diga isso só por que esta flertando com a ruiva,Rabastan. Acha que não percebi? - Bellatrix enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do marido. - Mas você é meu. Em homem meu ninguém toca.

Rabastan sorriu. Bellatrix era uma dissimulada mas a amava do fundo de seu coração. Lilian era uma tentação,mas sempre foi e sempre seria a sua Bella.

Colocou as mãos ao redor de sua cintura firmemente e a beijou. Bellatrix o interrompeu subitamente.

- James Potter. - ela falou sorrindo.

- O que?

- Aquele não é Montenegro, Rabastan. É James Potter, ele é agente do FBI.

* * *

- Como vamos fazer para pegar Bellatrix?- perguntou Lily depois de ter se trocado- A mulher é louca.

James franziu o cenho.

- Conhece Bellatrix?

- Eu que lhe pergunto. De onde a conhece?

- Ela é prima de Sirius. - ele falou,esperando a surpresa de Lily,que não veio. - Conheci ela quando ele ainda morava com a família.

- E entao ela casou com o Lestrange.

- Lestrange.

- Sim,Potter. Rabastan Lestrange. Já ouvimos esse nome milhões de vezes, o que foi agora?

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Esse nome me causa arrepios.

- Nem me fale. – murmurou Lily. - Não é a toa que Avery seja assassino, vindo dessa família. Ela e a família Black têm históricos de roubos e são acusados por desviar dinheiro de órgãos públicos, alegando que o mesmo não deveria parar "na ralé", mas sim com famílias reais como eles.

- E como não os prenderam ainda?

- Não temos provas o suficiente. Só uma movimentação nas contas, mas não seria estranho levando em conta o dinheiro que as famílias têm. Eles são espertos, mas não o suficiente para detectar três agentes infiltrados numa festa cheia de corruptos.

James a olhou confuso. Três?

- Três?

- Sim, o agente Snape esta aqui para nos dar reforço, embora em pense que não é preciso.

James pareceu partilhar a ideia, mas não fez comentários. Olhou em volta e flagrou o olhar vigilante de Colista sobre eles. Ela o olhou uma ultima vez antes de deslizar porta adentro.

- Está com sua arma?

Lily o olhou confusa.

- Sim.

- Então se prepare. Acho que vai precisar dela.

* * *

- Estão perto do bar. O que pretende fazer?

- Matá-los é claro. Não podemos ser descobertos. _Eu_ não posso ser descoberta. Chame Darius.

Colista assentiu e se virou para ir embora, mas parou no meio do caminho, se virando novamente para Bellatrix.

- O que fez de tão grave pra não querer ser descoberta?

Bella sorriu.

- Não é de sua conta. - respondeu docemente. - Agora vá. Temos dois peixes grandes para o jantar.

* * *

- Eu disse que ele iria babar. Todos os homens babaram nessa sua tatuagem, Lilian. Como a conseguiu?

- Foi uma fase rebelde de minha vida. - explicou Lily á Colista. - Meus pais morreram e fiquei morando com minha irmã. Ela é toda certinha e eu estava revoltada com tudo... Quando viu a tatuagem quase me expulsou.

Mentira. Ela fez a tatuagem numa noitada com Emily. Simplesmente acordou com ela. Não tirou por que a tinha achado bonita e bem... Queria variar um pouco.

Colista franziu a testa.

- Não sabia que seus pais haviam morrido. Sinto muito. - mas sua voz não demonstrava compaixão.

- Obrigada. Pelo conselho que me deu. James esta bem mais... Manso agora.

Ambas riram.

- Venha, deixe-me lhe mostrar algo. - disse a loira entrando em casa.

Lily olhou em volta e procurou por James, mas não o viu em lugar algum. Checou sua arma escondida por trás da blusa de seda solta, mas também não a encontrou.

Colista a observou beirando a curiosidade.

- Esta tudo bem?

- Oi? Oh, claro. Estou bem. Vamos?

A ruiva seguiu Colista pela casa ainda procurando por James.

Elas passaram pela sala e desceram as escadas, que dava para o jardim. Passaram por um pequeno casebre de madeira e Lily logo se sentiu apreensiva. Pensou em fugir, mas iria por em risco toda a missão. Pensou em James e seu estômago de revirou em medo. Não poderia deixá-lo. Seguiu Colista hesitante.

- Você gosta de surpresas,Lilian?

A ruiva sorriu nervosa.

- Não muito.

- Oh, entendo. Nem toda surpresa é boa, não?

Abriu uma porta de ferro escondida nos fundos do jardim e de lá desceram mais escadas. Estava escuro, úmido e frio, fazendo a agente de arrepiar. "Pense na missão." falou consigo, mas sua mente só queria saber de uma coisa. : James Potter.

Então tudo ficou escuro.

- Colista?

Silencio.

- Colista, você esta aí? Esta tudo bem?

Silencio.

Lily ouviu passos. Eram saltos.

Ela virou-se para voltar, mas logo sentiu algo pressionado contra sua nuca. Uma arma.

- Procurando alguém, Lilian?

* * *

James bebericou um pouco mais de seu uísque. De longe podia ver Lily conversando com, é claro, Colista. Do outro lado da piscina, estava Severus Snape. James não conhecia o sujeito, mas não gostava dele. Não confiava na expressão desdenhosa e no cabelo sem corte caindo na cara. Não confiava mesmo.

- Com licença Crouch. - disse Rabastan,que acabara de chegar. - Posso pegar Montenegro emprestado por um segundo?

O velho governador assentiu e James seguiu Rabastan.

- Aprecia charutos, James? - perguntou o outro.

- O suficiente.

- Tenho uma coleção amável, gostaria de lhe mostrar.

James o olhou desconfiado. Isso não estava certo. Olhou para trás mais uma vez para ver Lily. Ao menos ela estava segura.

Seguiram por um corredor deserto e entraram em uma sala. Não teria nada demais no simples escritório se um homem do tamanho de um armário não estivesse parado lá, ao lado da mesa.

- Sente-se Montenegro.

James sentou na cadeira de frente a mesa. Rabastan abriu uma gaveta, tirando de lá uma caixa de charuto e uma arma. James estacou.

- Sem capangas, uma esposa realmente gostosa e uma aparição repentina em uma festa de NY. Diga-me Motenegro,há algo que queira me contar?

James o encarou. Soltou uma risada leve, relaxada.

- Não acho que lhe devo satisfações sobre minha vida pessoal.

Rabastan riu.

- Realmente. De qualquer maneira, - ele disse,acendendo um charuto e girando a arma entre os dedos - Há negócios em jogo. Sabe demais sobre todos aqui, não é? Agora...

Lestrange deixou o charuto nos lábios e apontou a arma para James.

- Me dê um motivo para eu não matá-lo agora, Potter.

* * *

**_Nota da autora: Eeeeeee corta!_**

**_O que acharam do capitulo? Chato? Muita coisa acontecendo? James e Lily deveriam ter se pegado? Deixem suas opiniões!_**

**_Não pude deixar de colocar Lily cantando rap, simplesmente me veio á mente e me pareceu cômico. Enfim, coloquei asterisco em Marshall* porque é o nome real do Eminem e não sei se vocês realmente sabe,etc... Perdoem-me por ser viciada em Marshall Matters._**

**_Coloquei * nas letras das musicas porque bem... Apenas avisar que a tradução é um tanto pesada. De qualquer jeito,desculpem qualquer erro._**

**_E respondendo as reviews..._**

**_Rachel Oldman Thewlis - Meu amorrrrrrrrr fico tão feliz que tenha gostado1!111! Quero mais fics suas por favor._**

**_Sassah Potter - Oieeee, sim o James com ciúmes é a coisa mais linda hadflçlkjgklgfa Que bom que gostoou,espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também!_**

**_Lily Evans Prongs - Que bom que gostou!_**

**_Bom galera,é isso ai... Espero que tenham gostado,não se esqueçam das reviews!_**

**_Beijos,Carol._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota da autora: Demorou mais chegoooou! Eai galera,como vão vocês? Esse capitulo foi particularmente difícil de escrever,então apreciem hahahah! Mas serio,me desculpem pela demora,dois meses enrolando não é fácil,me vejo no lugar de vocês esperando as fics serem atualizadas. É mais ou menos focada numa parte Snape e ele fala sobre seus sentimentos para com Lily (tirem suas conclusões heheh). De qualquer modo peço desculpas á todos que leem,foi tudo pelo bloqueio de autor,não há desculpas,simplesmente não veio inspiração. Estava esperando fazer menos capítulos, mas a coisa foi desenvolvendo e quando dei por mim o capitulo estava grande demais para ser prolongado.**_

_**Sem mais delongas,apreciem sem moderação!**_

* * *

Ser um agente secreto requer muitas habilidades especiais.

É preciso estomago forte, perspicácia e inteligência. É preciso experiência em campo e saber manusear uma arma, e acima de tudo, em circunstância _alguma, _envolver sua vida pessoal na profissional. Mas se tinha algo que Severus Snape não tinha era paciência.

Ele sempre soubera manusear bem uma arma, tinha uma inteligência considerada superior à de muitos e suas habilidades em campo eram excepcionais. Ao menos para ele.

Aparentemente o diretor do Departamendo de Crimes Violentos do FBI nova-iorquino, Albus Dumbledore, não partilhava a mesma ideia. Snape era considerado um dos melhores agente do Departamento, mas nunca recebera sequer um elogio de Dumbledore. Mas Severus não se importava com a opinião alheias, sabia que fazia um bom trabalho, apenas queria ser reconhecido. Mas que todos tinham olhares apenas para Evans, isso tinham.

Lily Evans sempre fora a agente estrela do Departamento, não importava aonde ia. Recebia olhares de admiração por onde passava e todos sabiam que era ela a queridinha de Dumbledore, e isso chateada Snape profundamente.

O chateava porque de todas as pessoas que mereciam tal privilégio e admiração, Evans nunca fora – ao menos para ele – uma delas. Ela era arrogante, pretensiosa, fechada no próprio mundo e não ligava para nada e ninguém. Nunca vira nada de especial na ruiva alem de sua beleza exuberante e seus olhos extremamente verdes que agora demonstravam emoção alguma. Lily costumava ser uma garota divertida e despreocupada, sempre se importando mais com o bem estar do próximo do que com o próprio e sempre via o lado bom das pessoas. Talvez essa parte – ver somente o lado bom das pessoas – não tenha sumido, mas depois do que ocorrera no passado, a Lily Evans que Snape conhecia nunca mais fora a mesma.

Agora para ele, Evans não passava de uma colega de trabalho que apenas mantinha contato quando necessário.

Muitos diziam que o fato de eles terem se afastado era devido á inveja de Snape,mas na verdade tudo o que ele sentira – _sentia_ – era pena. Pena do passado dela, pena de que ela era tão envolvida na vida profissional que vivia em função do trabalho e nada mais. E isso fazia com que Severus perdesse ainda mais a paciência. Tudo pode não parecer estar interligado, Lily ou sua falta de calma, mas ele estava cansado. Tão cansado de sua vida, suas companhias, que arranjava qualquer desculpa para se incomodar e colocar isso para fora. No momento, o alvo principal era aquela festa.

E lá estava ele, pensando em tudo e nada, ouvindo baboseiras e respirando fundo para não perder as estribeiras e jogar a missão para o alto. Não tinha resignação para esse tipo de trabalho que requeria disfarces, pois se tinha algo que Severus mais detestava era fingir ser alguém que não era.

Ele passou a observar as pessoas ao seu redor. Eram todas ricas e conhecidas por ali e falavam com orgulho sobre suas corrupções e trapaças. Ele se perguntou o porquê de não terem feito isso antes.

Mas era uma questão de tempo até eles serem desmascarados. Conseguiria prender todos ali, se tivesse sorte.

Porém toda historia de corrupção e casos de FBI sumiram de sua cabeça quando Lily Evans entrou na piscina. Seu estômago remexeu-se desconfortavelmente quando fitou seu corpo bem feito e uma pontada de desejo o atingiu quando bateu os olhos na tatuagem ao longo se duas longas costas. O agente Potter logo foi atrás, não perdendo tempo e sussurrando algo no ouvido da ruiva. Qualquer desejo dera lugar á irritação. Ela virou-se e olhou com cobiça para Potter e Snape se sentiu enjoado.

"_Isso é besteira, Severus.''_ Pensou _"O que teve com Evans no passado está ê a odeia agora."_

Deu mais uma olhada em Lily que agora tinha sua cintura cercada pelos braços do parceiro. Parecia irritada e tensa. Então ela não o contara?

Snape não ficaria surpreso se ela não o fizesse. Lily tinha problemas de confiança,mas aquilo não deixava de ser antiprofissional. Mas ele sabia o que Evans estava tentando fazer, e a entendia. A entendia porque faria qualquer coisa por sua amada. E Snape admirou a coragem da ruiva, mesmo que contra sua própria vontade.

"_Não."_ falou consigo_ "Você nunca a odiaria._".

* * *

Pouca luz e uma porta fechada fizeram os músculos de Lily se tencionarem.

A arma pressionada contra sua nuca lhe mandava cargas de adrenalina por sua pele. Todo seu corpo de contraiu em conflito e antecipação com o que poderia acontecer. Seu coração batia forte contra sua caixa torácica e ela sentiu seu peito prestes a explodir. Podia ouvir a respiração de sua agressora calma.

- O que?! – exclamou ela com uma voz convincente – Do que está falando? Quem é você?

- Ah, menina tola... A quem pensa que esta enganando? – sussurrou a mulher perigosamente.

Lily sentiu a arma mover-se para sua têmpora e finalmente viu quem era a tal mulher. Bellatrix Lestrange.

O lugar estava um pouco escuro, mas mesmo assim a agente conseguiu enxergar seu semblante. Ela devia ter por volta de trinta e cinco anos e um corpo esbelto. Seu cabelo era de um cacheado bagunçado e tinha no rosto uma expressão maníaca, beirando a loucura. Seus lábios de contraíram no que parecia ser um sorriso.

- Não passa de uma ingênua, garota. Acha que pode se infiltrar na casa dos Lestrange sem ser notada?

Lily a olhou como se fosse louca.

- Do que está falando? Infiltrar? Eu fui convidada, vim com meu marido...

- Exatamente. Você e seu marido... Ou devo dizer colega de trabalho? Não passaram despercebidos. Reconheceria James Potter em qualquer lugar.

- Quem diabos é James Potter?!

A morena revirou os olhos.

- Esse teatrinho não vai me enganar, embora tenha vocação para ser atriz. Seu revólver a denunciou. Deveria mantê-lo a salvo,ruivinha. – ela se afastou um passo a procura de algo.

Lily se moveu rapidamente para a escada, mas Bellatrix a impediu puxando seu cabelo.

- Nem pense em fugir. – murmurou perigosamente. – Estará morta bem antes disso.

Ela se afastou - sua mira sempre em Lily- e acendeu as luzes.

O local era espaçoso, e só o que havia nele era uma porta fechada, a escada e uma cadeira no centro do recinto. Tudo se encaixava em um filme de ação,onde a mocinha é escondida num porão com nada além de uma cadeira de madeira desconfortável e o vilão para lhe fazer perguntas clichês como "Onde está o pendrive?" ou "Não pode esconder isso para sempre."

Bellatrix tirou uma adaga do seu bolso detrás de sua calça.

A mente de dela mais uma vez se redirecionou para James e imaginou as possibilidades de ele estar bem. "_Talvez ele tenha conseguido fugir"_ pensou esperançosa "_Apenas torça para que ele não venha á sua procura, Lily, senão ferrou tudo."_ Esse ultimo pensamento acabou com todas as esperanças de sair dessa sem James. Se ele conseguisse escapar de qualquer apuro iria á procura da parceira sem pensar duas vezes. E o medo de Lily de ele descobrir tudo apenas cresceu.

- Agora querida... – falou Bellatrix, apontando a adaga para Lily. – Precisamos conversar.

* * *

James Potter sempre fora um cara calmo e despreocupado. Era sempre o primeiro a pedir desculpas e odiava brigas, mas se tinha algo que ele simplesmente odiava era quando as pessoas o julgavam.

Quando alguém fica te sondando, examinando cada expressão e movimento,como se tentasse ler sua mente e sua vida através de qualquer palavra que dissesse, consequentemente trazia ás pessoas o poder de descobrir suas fraquezas. E se tinha algo que repugnava James mais do que o julgar, era tentar descobrir suas covardias.

- Então, conte-me mais sobre Lilian. Ela é gostosa naturalmente ou aquilo tudo é plástica?

E Rabastan Lestrange simplesmente descobriu uma de suas maiores vulnerabilidades.

Rabastan o trancou no escritório junto dele, sua querida arma e Sr Sobretudo – o cara estava realmente usando um sobretudo preto,parecia algo da máfia – após um enorme discurso sobre estupidez e James não cogitar a ideia de negar ser agente – o que ele não fez – lhe apontando o revolver enquanto sorria presunçoso.

A arma de James havia sido confiscada por motivos óbvios e ela o encarava do outro lado da sala, em cima de um criado-mudo. Ele não achou lá muito inteligente colocar a arma de seu inimigo á vista dele, ainda por cima em uma mesinha ao seu quase alcance, mas para beneficio próprio resolveu não comentar sobre.

- Deveria demonstrar respeito á mulher dos outros. – respondeu ele simplesmente. Não havia traços ou nenhum tipo de expressão em seu rosto,e sua voz era tranquila.

- Aquela vadia não merece respeito algum. Não se lembra de quando ela praticamente se esfregou em mim na festa?

O sangue subiu á cabeça do agente e James se segurou para não acabar com Lestrange,pois quem acabaria morto com um tiro na cabeça seria ele provavelmente.

Ele lembrou-se de Lily,rezando para que a parceira estivesse a salvo. Se acontecesse algo a ela, James nunca se perdoaria. Ele se importava com ela mais do que deveria.

- Fiquei surpreso com sua saída súbita ontem á noite, _Montenegro_. – disse Rabastan ironicamente. – Não parece um cara ciumento.

James sorriu amargamente.

- Acredite, posso ser muito ciumento quando quero. Mas não foi por ciúmes, por mim ela pode se esfregar com quem quiser sendo que mantenha as aparências.

- Oh, a ruiva é sua parceira, certo? Não deveria se importar mais com ela?

James riu em divertimento.

- Lilian não é minha parceira. Para ela sou um homem rico, não sabe sobre o FBI.

Rabastan o olhou desconfiado e balançou a arma em sua direção.

- E quanto á ausência, James? Sua adorável esposa não nota sua ausência quando está brincando de CSI?

- CSI? Sério? Pensei que tinha bom gosto, Tan. Posso te chamar de Tan, certo? - Rabastan bufou – Não poderia ser Criminal Minds? As mulheres são mais gostosas.

James sorriu, mas seu interior estava em pânico. E se tivesse acontecido algo á Lily? E se ela estivesse morta?

"_Acalme-se James, seu grande retardado."_, pensou "_Precisa sair dessa e encontrá-la"._

Rabastan sorriu sem humor e acertou seu punho na mandíbula de James.

- Não estou brincando, Potter. Responda a droga da pergunta.

James o olhou feio e massageou o queixo.

- Pensei que fosse mais esperto Tan. – o outro levantou o punho novamente – Ok, ok relaxe. Ela só acha que sou um homem "de negócios", muito a tratar, sabe? Nunca desconfiou de nada, ao menos que eu saiba. Você deve estar se perguntando como nunca desconfiaram por fingir se um dos maiores traficantes da América, mas me deixe contar-lhe um segredo: Eles não desconfiam. A verdade é que a única estúpida da historia é Lilian. Ela, além de vocês claro, é ou foi a única enganada. Mais alguma pergunta?

Rabastan suspirou e sentou-se.

- Porque está aqui? O que o FBI quer? Isso é maior que vocês, não é algo que possam resolver, é coisa do Estado.

- Scotland Yard.

- Como é que é?

- Eu sou da Scotland Yard,não do FBI. – falou James descaradamente. – Como você disse isso é coisa do Estado. Não estou aqui pra investigar desvio de verba ou o cacete. Vim resolver um assassinato. Um de seus convidados é suspeito, tivemos que vir investigar.

O outro o olhava avaliativamente. O cara era realmente estúpido. Entregar a missão assim, de mão beijada. Rabastan sorriu. Seria mais fácil do que pensava.

James achou melhor contar a verdade – ao menos parcialmente – do que fingir sobre tudo. Claro que não falaria seu real propósito, estragaria tudo. Tinha que manter Lily fora da conversa, fingir que não se importava com a parceira que acabara se tornando uma grande amiga e parte importante de sua vida.

James suspirou. Seria mais difícil do que pensava.

-x-

Snape olhou á sua volta e não viu sinal da agente Evans ou seu parceiro. A imagem dos dois se agarrando na piscina ainda queimava em seu subconsciente e ele jurou odiar Potter pelo resto de sua vida. O motivo do ódio ele não sabia ao certo, mas tinha algo naquele cara que o fazia querer socá-lo.

Sem sinal dos agentes, ele se preparou para a ação. Ninguém ali o conhecia, juntando ao fato de estarem ocupados o suficiente com Evans e Potter,seria fácil concluir sua tarefa. Era hora de mostrar a todos que Severus Snape era capaz.

* * *

A dor lacerante a preencheu e Lily sufocou um grito. Sua pele soava e todo seu corpo doía de rigidez. Sua voz ecoou sobre o cômodo parcialmente vazio, e ela se perguntou mais uma vez se alguém poderia a ouvir.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu ao enorme fenda criada pela faca de Bellatrix. Sangue escorria por toda a extensão de seu braço, manando por sua mão e criando uma pequena poça no chão. Seus braços estavam presos aos da cadeira desconfortável e lágrimas de agonia escorriam por sua face.

- Lily,Lily,Lily... – falou Bellatrix, deleite notável em sua voz – Você não está facilitando.

Com medo de abrir a boca e no lugar de palavras saírem gritos de frustração, a ruiva se limitou a lhe lançar um olhar de raiva.

- Sabe, normalmente quando estão sendo torturadas, as pessoas costumam falar a verdade.

- Sabe, normalmente pessoas inocentes são torturadas por psicopatas, e costumam não saber _de porra nenhuma do que eles falam_. – respondeu a agente com uma voz contida.

A Lestrange que parecia ter uma paciência de monge andou de um lado para o outro ameaçadoramente. Ela parou de frente a Lily e apontou a adaga para seu rosto.

- Você tem um belo rosto, Lilian. Mas ele me causou problemas com meu marido... – a ponta do objeto traçou a pele de Lily da sobrancelha ao queixo suavemente e o contato frio com sua pele quente a fez recuar. – Quem sabe não podemos ajeitar isso, hã?

Ela segurou o rosto de Lily firmemente e com a parte afiada da adaga causou um pequeno corte em sua bochecha, produzindo um pequeno filete de sangue, que escorreu por toda a extensão do rosto da ruiva e parando no queixo, pingando finalmente em sua blusa branca de seda.

- Acalme-se Bella,ela não vai á lugar algum. – uma voz feminina falou ao entrar na sala agora iluminada. Colista estava parada ao pé da escada com um cara mal-encarado em seu encalço. – Rabastan quer falar com você. Agora.

Bellatriz deu um sorriso desgostoso.

- Eu a tenho em controle, Colista.

- Não sou eu que decido isso, Bella. Rabastan está lhe chamando, parece que o outro cara fugiu.

O coração de Lily se encheu de alivio. Então James havia conseguido escapar. Mas isso queria dizer que ele fora pego em primeiro lugar... Será que estava machucado? E se fosse uma armadilha para a ruiva ficar preocupada e dar com a língua nos dentes?

Lançando um ultimo olhar de desprezo á Lily, Bellatrix desapareceu de cena.

Lily ouviu passos na direção da escada e presumiu que o Senhor Mal-Encarado seria seu responsável do momento em diante. "_Ao menos é melhor que a louca."_, pensou.

- Então... – disse se dirigindo ao homem enorme parado á sua frente. Sua feição demonstrava indiferença. – Você vem sempre aqui?

* * *

Rabastan caminhava de um lado para ou outro, sem parar. Nunca tirando os olhos do cara de óculos, pôs-se a pensar sobre o que iria fazer. Matá-lo? Extrair informações? Tudo parecia muito confuso desde quando descobriram sobre o agente do FBI infiltrado, e ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer a respeito dos dois.

James parecia calmo e indiferente, mas por dentro estava em pânico. O que faria se pegassem Lily? Estaria ela machucada? Precisava dar um jeito de sair dali, precisava achar Evans e ir embora o mais rápido possível.

- Então, sua "esposa"...

- Tan,meu amigo,não vamos falar sobre isso novamente,vamos? – perguntou James com impaciência. – Apenas diga o que vai fazer comigo.

Rabastan o olhou avaliativo.

- Darius – ele disse dirigindo ao Senhor Sobretudo – Ligue para Walburga e diga que preciso falar com ela pessoalmente urgente, depois desça e fique de olho na ruiva.

O brutamonte acenou positivamente e saiu porta afora.

- Sério cara, o que quer de mim? - indagou James pela segunda vez.

- Ainda não sei o que fazer com você... – Lestrange caminhou lentamente até a estante que continha suas bebidas, consequentemente virando as costas para James. – Talvez tenha o mesmo destino que o seu amigo, talvez me sirva com informações...

Seu amigo? Ele se referia á Snape? Então ele também o havia pego, e agora o pobre coitado estava morto... Ótimo, realmente perfeito.

Tirando vantagem da distração de Rabastan – que no momento abria uma garrafa de uísque – James se levantou lentamente e atravessou a sala, conseguindo alcançar seu revolver e o apontar para o moreno alto.

Rabastan se virou a tempo de receber um tiro na perna esquerda, e James não perdeu tempo em sair correndo.

Sabendo que não teria lugar para ir até que Rabastan o encontrasse, entrou na primeira porta que viu pela frente, se deparando com alguém que julgava estar morto.

- Snape?

* * *

- Como assim "o outro cara fugiu"? Está brincando? – disse Bellatrix possessa.

- Rabastan se distraiu e ele acabou conseguindo pegar seu revolver.

- Vocês são estúpidos? Como deixam Rabastan sozinho com aquele cara? Eu o conheço, Colista, sei do que ele é capaz.

E então virando no corredor onde se encontrava seu marido, a morena entrou como uma tempestade e deu de cara com o mesmo e sua perna enfaixada.

- Você tem algum problema?! Hein Rabastan? Como pode deixar isso acontecer, sabe que não podemos falhar!

Rabastan suspirou tentando conter a irritação.

- Eu me distraí, ele pegou o revolver...

- Merda, Rabastan, sabe que não podemos vacilar,precisamos dessas informações. Eles são _agentes do FBI_.

- Eu sei! – gritou ele já sem paciência - Eu sei Bella, mas o que está feito está feito.

- Se vocês não tivessem confiado naquele cara, se Colista não tivesse feito essa besteira...

- Eu estava tentando te proteger! – exclamou Colista do outro lado do quarto. – Proteger a todos nós!

- Cale a boca, Colista, sabe muito bem que só pensava em si... E se não estivéssemos enfiado aquele cara no meio de nós, nunca teríamos que passar por isso. Onde estão os arquivos?

- A salvo.

- Sei que está aqui. Dê-me. – disse Bellatrix.

- O que vai fazer?

- Desaparecer com essa droga.

- E quanto à ruiva?

Rabastan suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Isso iria lhe render muitos problemas.

- Faça o que quiser com ela, só tenha a certeza de que ela esteja viva para mandar o recado. Quanto ao outro, pode matar.

E de resposta recebeu um sorriso de Bellatrix de pura satisfação.

* * *

- Sabe, durante todo esse tempo de experiência nunca fui trancada num porão e torturada. – disse Lily com ironia em sua voz fraca.

Dez minutos desde que Bellatrix fora falar com Rabastan e ela estava trancafiada com o Senhor Sobretudo – nome que aderiu por causa do enorme sobretudo de detetive que ele usava. Por conta da perda de sangue causada pelos cortes, ela sentia-se fraca e tonta e sua visão começara a se tornar turva.

O grande homem de cara fechada se limitava apenas a encará-la, nunca respondendo ou até mesmo se mexendo. E Lily estava cansada e não se aguentaria por muito tempo,tinha que manter alguma distração. O único problema era que a distração em si não estava colaborando.

- Sabe você poderia sei lá... Falar alguma coisa. Estou morrendo de tédio aqui, cara.

Mais uma vez, o homem apenas a encarou.

- Sabe, quando eu era pequena sempre sonhei em ser uma arqueóloga. Você também tinha um sonho quando criança, certo? Quer dizer, você nunca teve um sonho de ser capanga de caras corruptos. Eu acho. O caso é que eu nunca tive a ideia de querer seguir a carreira de agente federal, quem diria ser torturada. Mas eu acho que é pro bem maior, certo? Salvar pessoas de assassinatos, resolver crimes, fazer justiça.

Lily não sabia ao certo o porquê desse repentino monólogo sobre sua vida profissional, mas qualquer coisa que a faria manter acordada seria lucro.

- Mas nem tudo é flores e justiça, quero dizer... Ás vezes as pessoas morrem. Eu tenho esse amigo, James. Você deve o conhecer, é o cara que fugiu. Ele é meu parceiro e eu fiz algo injusto com ele. Eu menti, eu fiz uma escolha que somente ele poderia ter feito. Mas eu fiz isso para salvá-lo, entende? Fiz tudo para o seu bem, não consigo imaginar ele se machucando. Mas ele vai me perdoar, não vai? Ele entenderia, não entenderia?

E mais uma vez Lily se viu falando sozinha sobre sua vida pessoal. Num instante tudo ia bem e no outro estava sendo torturada e falando sobre suas besteiras com um cara que devia a vigiar.

- Talvez – falou o cara finalmente com a expressão indiferente – você deveria tê-lo contado. Talvez não. Se você se importa e queria salvá-lo,então fez a decisão mais sensata. Ás vezes o amor nos deixa assim, meio louco.

Lily tinha certeza de que seus sentimentos por James não passavam de amizade. Talvez um pouco de atração física. Talvez fosse cativada pelo seu sorriso e pelo modo que elogiava seus olhos toda manhã que se encontravam no departamento. Talvez ela adorasse a maneira em que ele a chamava sem querer de Lily e se desculpava pelo deslize da maneira mais adorável possível. Talvez ela houvesse se apaixonado pela cor castanha esverdeada de seus olhos. Talvez ela quisesse mergulhar em seus braços e nunca mais sair.

E talvez, só talvez, ela devesse rever essa certeza.

* * *

- Potter?

Severus ficara deveras surpreso com a aparição repentina do colega de trabalho e achou extremamente irritante a maneira que ele o olhava desconfiado.

- Onde está sua parceira?

A expressão de James não demonstrava nada além de preocupação.

- Não sei... Nós nos separamos e eu fui pego, ela provavelmente também foi.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Até parece que não trabalha com ela há anos. Ela nunca fugiria sem saber se estávamos bem.

Snape não se deu o trabalho de responder, apenas lhe mandou um olhar seco.

- O que está fazendo aqui afinal? – perguntou James.

- Oh,então Lily não te falou? – sorriu o outro ironicamente – Ela lhe explica mais tarde.

- Nada de mais tarde, o que está acontecendo? E por que Lil...

- Shhhh,tem alguém vindo. – sussurrou Snape alarmado. Se esgueirou por debaixo da mesa,ficando assim invisível para qualquer um que entrasse na sala no momento. Era um esconderijo estúpido, mas o daria tempo para pensar em agir.

James achou uma brecha atrás de uma enorme estante ao lado da porta e conseguiu se espremer entre o móvel e a parede.

A porta se abriu devagar e os dois prenderam a respiração. Rabastan entrou cauteloso, atento a cada detalhe. Tudo parecia quieto, mas ele ouvira vozes vindas de dentro daquela sala.

Snape reprimiu a vontade de espirrar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. A pessoa agora se dirigia á ele, pelo que ouvia dos passos.

O nariz de Snape coçou.

Ele o tapou com a mão a fim de abafar o espirro, mas foi completamente inútil.

- ACHOO!

Dois segundos se passaram com agonia e Rabastan no momento sorria em vitória. Sua perna doía ao extremo por conta do tiro, mas não importava, pois logo mataria James Potter.

James se aproximava cada vez mais da porta e com sorte sairia do lugar sem ser notado. Com sorte.

- Merda. – sussurrou Snape,pegando sua arma.

James sorriu ao conseguir passar pela fresta que estava aberta e pôs-se a correr. Se ao menos conseguisse se encontrar com Lily... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao colidir com algo sólido e cair estabanado no chão.

Tentando se recuperar da queda,ele segurou firme sua Rossi calibre 38 e apontou para o que ele julgara ser um pessoa.

- Ora, vejam se não é o melhor amigo do meu primo favorito... – disse Bellatrix, também lhe apontando um revolver. – Há quanto tempo, Pontas.

- Bella. – ele sorriu irônico – Quanto mais velha, mais louca, é isso mesmo?

Mas ela o ignorou.

- Achou que eu não iria lhe reconhecer? Achou que eu não viria? Ou é mesmo burro o suficiente para passar na minha frente achando que não seria notado?

- Estava na esperança de que você se afogasse na piscina.

A Lestrange riu com gosto.

- Isso não será possível, meu querido... Veja bem, tenho negócios a tratar.

- Onde está Lily? – perguntou ele entre dentes – O que fizeram com ela?

- Ah, nós cuidamos muito bem dela... Está num local á salvo.

- Onde. Está. Lily? – ele caminhou ameaçadoramente até parar dois passos de Bellatrix.

A morena riu descaradamente.

- Então o príncipe quer salvar a princesa? Ele só se esqueceu do cavalo branco. – e com um golpe rápido,desarmou James e lhe apontou a arma. O outro logo revidou,segurando-lhe o revólver de sua oponente e o desviando de si,mas Bellatrix era forte e não se deu por vencida.

A disputa entre os dois pela arma virou feroz, e James não sabia extamente o que estava acontecendo. Num momento lutava pela posse da pistola e em outro Bellatrix estava gritando a todos pulmões.

- Rabastan! Darius! Alguém! – berrava ela, enquanto puxava a arma que estava entre ela e James.

Bellatrix esqueceu que ainda tinha o dedo no gatilho, e James tentou tomar-lhe o objeto mais uma vez.

Houve um disparo.

James esperou pela dor, mas ela não veio. O que viu foi Bellatrix,olhos arregalados e cheios de dor afastar o revólver de seu peito e cair no chão.

Ela já não respirava.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: Meio repentino esse final não? James matando alguém? Lily pensando sobre seus sentimentos para com James? Snape pensando em seus sentimentos para com Lily? James pensando sobre seus sentimentos para com Lily e Snape? Que confusão... Espero que realmente tenham gostado,e obrigada a todos que leem,é muitíssimo importante para mim.**_

_**Como devem ter percebido, eu cortei o nome da historia para apenas Cops,o outro era muito grande etc...**_

_**E respondendo as reviews de vocês lindos...**_

_**Carolina Evans-Potter – Concordo,eles deveriam ao menos se beijar hahaha..mas ainda está muito cedo para Lily se entregar de tal modo. Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado!**_

_**Ninha Souma – Yayyy obrigada linda! Infelizmente terá que esperar alguns capítulos para eles se pegarem/beijarem/etc... Mas obrigada por acompanhar!**_

_**Sassah Potter – Hahahah realmente o Amos é um figurão... O James é adotado,mas ele considera os pais adotivos como verdadeiros,uma vez que os biológicos meio que se odiavam (o pai dele era bêbado,lembra?)..**_

_**Anafsilveira – Aninhaaaaaaa obrigada por leeer,fico tão feliz que tenha gostado,está aqui o tão esperado capitulo,deixe sua opinião!**_

_**Então é isso moçada,espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham apreciado,e se não (por favor,tenham gostado) deixem suas opiniões,criticas,elogios etc,ajuda muito na construção da historia!**_

_**Deixem reviews! Por favor!**_

_**Beijos,Carol.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota da autora: Oieeee galera,como vão vocês? Um mês depois,e aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo para vocês! Então,sobre ele... A morte da Bellatrix será algo que vai passar em branco pois vai refletir mais em capitulos proximos,esse será mais centrado na então "traição" de Lily e toda aquela baboseira. **_

_**Ficou realmente meloso e espero não ter quebrado a fachada de ''durona'' da Lily,mas eu realmente precisava que eles começassem a desconfiar de seus sentimentos um pelo outro,aliás,estava na hora,não? E é isso,gente,espero do fuuuuundo do meu coração que gostem,me desculpem pela falta de dinâmica do capitulo,ele realmente está meio sentimental,mas escrevi com carinho,então...**_

_**Apreciem sem moderação!**_

* * *

Suas pernas gritavam de dor pelo esforço. O suor escorria de sua testa e lhe molhava o rosto corado pelo exercício. Tudo em sua volta parecia um borrão enquanto ela corria para algo que parecia inalcançável.

_Alguém_ inalcançável.

O desespero que sentia a fez aumentar o ritmo e seus pulmões gritaram por ar. Nada importava no momento, ela tinha que encontrá-lo. Aquele que a faria se sentir bem, segura. Aquele que a olhava com se fosse única. Aquele que sempre estaria lá por ela.

Quanto mais ela corria, mais distante parecia estar seu destino. O desespero e ânsia de alcançá-lo, abraçá-lo, lhe pareceram insuportáveis e de repente tudo parou. Seu corpo todo doía e seu coração pulsava em seus ouvidos. Foi quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

Olhou para os lados, mas não via ninguém. Ela não enxergava nada.

O local se tornou breu e mais uma vez seu nome foi chamado. A voz dele.

Ela o chamou, chamou e chamou, mas não houve resposta.

As lagrimas se misturavam em seu suor e tudo que ela queria era ele a abraçando e dizendo que estaria tudo bem, porque era isso que ele faria._ A protegeria_. Mas era sua vez de cuidar dele, e ela se sentia inútil por não conseguir fazê-lo.

E então ela chorou. Chorou e gritou seu nome, pois estava escuro e ela não conseguia encontrá-lo. Chorou por ser tão inútil e chorou por querer ele consigo.

Seu nome foi chamado mais uma vez, como uma despedida, e então houve um som de disparo.

* * *

- James?

O choro compulsivo de alguém o fez levantar alarmado. Lily se encontrava aos prantos, e o chamava repetidamente.

- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. – ele falou a abraçando ternamente e acariciando os cabelos ruivos. – Foi só um sonho.

- Foi tão real. – ela sussurrou, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. - Pensei que... Pensei que... – e então se pôs a chorar novamente. Ele a abraçou durante minutos até que seu choro cessasse e a ruiva se perguntou por que ele sempre a fazia se sentir tão vulnerável.

- Shhh, eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele segurou o rosto de Lily entre as mãos e secou suas lagrimas. – Prometo.

E Lily mais uma vez se perdeu no mar castanho esverdeado que era os olhos de James Potter. Seria sempre assim. Ela cairia e ele a ajudaria a se levantar com apenas um olhar.

Foi então que percebeu estar num quarto de hospital, e que a ultima coisa da qual se lembrava de era sentir medo. Medo de que algo houvesse ocorrido á ele.

- Você está bem? – ela analisou o rosto do rapaz, procurando minuciosamente por qualquer machucado, enquanto o mesmo sorria de lado.

- Não sou eu que estou numa cama de hospital, ruiva.

- O que aconteceu?

O semblante do agente se tornou rígido e seus olhos pareceram escurecer. As lembranças do dia anterior lhe invadiram e ele nunca se sentira tão aliviado com a presença de Lily.

- Bem... Eu consegui fugir do Lestrange e encontrei Snape no meio do caminho. Estava procurando os arquivos e nós nos esbarramos. Enfim, não sei como você conseguiu escapar, mas nos encontramos no meio do caminho. Você já havia perdido muito sangue, quase não se aguentava em pé. Quando me viu saiu correndo e foi quando Colista apareceu e atirou em você.

E tudo pareceu refrescar a memória de Lily como um flash e ela se viu cair ao chão, sua cintura ardendo em dor e suas mãos ensanguentadas. Lembrava-se de temer deixar James por conta própria e que ele se machucasse.

- Você sabe sobre os arquivos? – perguntou ela espantada.

- Sei da historia toda. – ele murmurou sem emoção.

Ela tentou se sentar, mas o local em que havia levado o tiro protestou, a fazendo soltar involuntariamente um gemido de dor.

- Quer que eu chame a enfermeira? – perguntou James, suas mãos já preparadas para amparar a parceira.

- Estou bem, Potter. Lembro do capanga me deixando sair,o porque não sei... Mas você não se machucou?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Estou de pé, Evans. Mas tem noção do quanto me preocupou? Quando te vi com todo aquele sangue... – ele balançou a cabeça contendo um calafrio e a olhou nos olhos. – Se algo pior acontecesse...

- Está dizendo que se importaria? – ela perguntou um pouco fraca, mas ainda irônica. – O grande James Não Me Importo Com Nada Potter se importaria com alguém que conhece em tão pouco tempo?

Ele pareceu pensar por um segundo e seu olhar se tornou cada vez mais intenso.

- Eu me importo. – ele sussurrou, percorrendo seu polegar pelo rosto cansado de Lily. – Me importo mais do que deveria.

E mais uma vez se perderam em seus olhares. A preocupação, a amizade, o amor que ainda não havia nascido – ou que passara despercebido – foram expressos por apenas isso e nada mais fora dito durante minutos, talvez horas.

Então Lily se deu conta da confusão que estava sua vida, sua mente e principalmente seu coração.

- Mas então... – ela pigarreou, quebrando o contato visual. – O que aconteceu depois?

- Bem... – ele pareceu um pouco constrangido e bagunçou os cabelos – Á essa altura já havíamos chamado reforços e Snape tinha as provas e todos foram presos.

- Oh, Potter... Sobre isso. Há algo que preciso lhe contar. Eu-

- Não precisa me dar explicações agora, Lily.

E ela não achou estranho – ou até desrespeitoso – o fato de o agente Potter a chamar pelo primeiro nome. Muito pelo contrário, seu nome parecia se encaixar perfeitamente em seus lábios macios.

- Me desculpe. – ela parecia totalmente arrependida. – Eu escondi de você, era uma escolha sua, mas...

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, ruiva. – interrompeu o outro. Lily notou que ele parecia extremamente cansado. – Descanse.

- _Você _descanse Potter.

- Só vou descansar quando tiver certeza de que está bem.

- Eu _estou_ bem. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Claro que está.

E então ele sorriu de lado e fez Lily repensar seriamente sobre o que acabara de dizer.

* * *

James nunca pensou que um dia se sentiria tão magoado. Tão ferido, tão _traído_. Sua capacidade de perdoar o fazia escapar dos maiores problemas pessoais, e ele jamais precisara se preocupar com questão de confiança. Até aquele momento.

Nunca confiara em muitas pessoas, por medo de justamente acontecer o que acabara de acontecer. Ele confia, ele se machuca.

E nada se comparava a dor de imaginar que a pessoa na qual ele passou a confiar veemente, aquela que julgara ser sua parceira – literalmente – não o julgando de veracidade. Não o tinha como certeza, não poderia ao menos lhe dizer do que se tratara o assunto porque, merda, era seu maldito trabalho! Ele tentou entender o motivo, tentou se por no lugar dela, mas a única opção não parecia possível. Não _poderia _ser possível.

Então quando Lily Evans dormiu novamente – aparentemente sem pesadelos -, James Potter a observou. Observou sua feição delicada, sua respiração, a posição não muito confortável, tudo. Até o mínimo detalhe. Seu nariz e sardas, sua boca perfeita e seu longo cabelo ruivo. Ele observou e cogitou – apenas _cogitou_, pois não era permitido se deixar levar por tal coisa - a ideia de ser apaixonado tudo aquilo.

A feição, o nariz, a boca que implorava por beijos, seus olhos verdes calculistas, seu sorriso, suas manias e defeitos. Tudo o encantava, ele mais uma vez se repreendeu por ser tão estúpido tão leviano a ponto de se envolver demais. A ponto de se machucar e mesmo assim não conseguir odiá-la.

A única coisa da qual James se perguntava, ali, no quarto parcialmente iluminado de um hospital enquanto observava aquela mulher intrigante e ao mesmo tempo encantadora, seu medo de perdê-la aliviado, era por que.

- Por que, ruiva?

* * *

- Potter,eu posso andar.

- Sei que pode.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Então porque continua com as mãos em minha cintura?

Ele corou.

* * *

- Mas são políticas do Departamento! Como me colocaram em uma missão de tamanha importância sem ao pior avisaram? – reclamou um James furioso.

- Entenda agente Potter – Dumbledore respondeu sem se abalar – as políticas do Departamento não têm nada a ver com a situação em particular. Os agentes Evans e Snape estiveram em treinamento para esse tipo de situação, e como o senhor é novo aqui...

- Mas como me deixaram ir?

O velho senhor o olhou serio.

- Não o deixaram. Supostamente o senhor deveria estar fazendo relatórios, senhor Potter,realmente não entendo o porque de sua participação nessa missão. Sua parceira foi designada para lhe explicar a situação.

James sorriu amarelo.

- Minha parceira, claro. A agente Evans justamente me explicou que o _senhor_ havia lhe pedido para que me explicasse os procedimentos da missão. Bem que achei estranhos nos infiltrarmos num lugar tão fora da lei apenas para investigar o assassinato. – ele bagunçou os cabelos nervosamente. – Mas porque Evans faria algo do tipo? Eu confiei nela, será...

Dumbledore sorriu amigável pois sabia exatamente o que estava se passando ali.

- Algumas situações como essas geralmente são necessária para entender muita coisa, agente Potter.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do Departamento de Crimes Violentos do FBI, Lily Evans se sentia senão receosa. Após duas semanas de repouso e ligações diárias do parceiro James Potter,ela finalmente tivera a permissão de voltar ao trabalho.

Não conversara com James sobre a "Questão X" - da qual preferiu chamar mentalmente a grande confusão que havia feito escondendo dele o real objetivo da missão – suas conversas por telefones eram apenas resumidas em preocupação de James e chateação de Lily, por se sentir tão paparicada.

Não se arrependera do que fizera, mas tinha receio de que seu parceiro e então amigo Potter a odiasse para sempre.

Ao entrar na sala que dividiam, ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo por trás de pilhas de relatórios lendo um em particular. Lily tinha o costume de chegar mais cedo, e quando não o fazia, James sempre a esperava com um copo de cappuccino com canela – o preferido dela – a desejando bom dia com um sorriso galanteador e elogiando seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Porém daquela vez, quando se sentou à sua frente o desejando o habitual "Bom dia Potter.'' ,ele apenas acenou com a cabeça sem tirar seus olhos do relatório.

Simples assim.

Sem cappuccinos, sem sorrisos e galanteios, sem "Bom dia Evans, está especialmente gostosa essa manhã.".

Lily não deixou de se sentir decepcionada e extremamente culpada.

- Então – ela pigarreou – algum caso?

- Não, apenas perfis para traçar. Sabe que Dumbledore nos pôs de castigo por sua pequena traquinagem. – respondeu ele ainda sem levantar os olhos.

- Como?

- Por não me avisar sobre a missão e me colocando onde não deveria, recebemos uma baita de uma advertência, Evans. Apenas pegue um relatório e comece a trabalhar.

Emburrada, Lily pegou um relatório e pôs-se a ler, nunca deixando de observá-lo pela visão periférica. Seus olhos não se moviam e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos. Parecia tão distante, tão longe, e tudo o que Lily queria era trazê-lo de volta.

Tentou trazer assunto, mas ele apenas murmurava e continuava a ignorar. Foi então que ela não se segurou mais.

- Será que você poderia ao menos olhar para mim?! – exclamou ela.

Ele, assustado com a repentina explosão, a olhou parecendo confuso.

- Qual o problema, Evans?

- O problema, _Potter_, é sua falta de educação! Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que sempre deve olhar para a pessoa ao conversar com ela?

- Desculpe, acho que ela não teve tempo para me ensinar tal coisa, pois estava ocupada_ sendo assassinada pelo marido!_

Ela se levantou da cadeira.

- Ora, não me venha pagar de coitadinho, Potter! Nós dois tivemos merdas no nosso passado, então não me venha dizer que sofreu muito, pois seu sofrimento não é comparado ao meu! – gritou.

- Não é comparado ao seu? – James também se levantou parecendo possesso. – É por isso que gosta de manipular as pessoas? Acha que é melhor que elas porque seu sofrimento não é comparado ao de ninguém?

- Manipular pessoas? Do que está falando, seu grande, grande... Retardado!

Ele riu sem humor.

- Oh, pobre Evans, tão inocente! Não pensou duas vezes antes de me fazer como isca na sua pequena missão, não é mesmo? Já que o estranho e desconhecido James Potter não é digno de confiança, vamos usá-lo como distração! Como pode ser tão hipócrita?

- Se não fosse por esse seu enorme ego...

-... Completamente louca, é isso que você é! Uma descontrolada que...

-... Não sabe do que está falando, sempre se fazendo de desentendido...

-... Com esses seus grandes olhos verdes e sua maldita tatuagem...

-... Porque sempre mexe nesse seu cabelo? É tão irritante! Não consigo...

-... "Oh _Albus_,como ousa,sabe muito bem a minha situação emocional"! ''...

-... Sempre cheio de galanteios e sorrisos estúpidos...

-... "Pois sou sexualmente frustrada blábláblá.'' Ora não fale como se não fosse...

-... Com esse seu abdome sarado e esse cheiro de homem e esses braços másculos...

-... Como se eu fosse qualquer um, pois eu confiei em você! Mas não...

-... Com esses olhos castanhos e seu estúpido traseiro...

-... De confiança! Pois saiba de uma coisa, Lily Evans, sua grande...

-... Idiota, EU FIZ ISSO PARA TE PROTEGER! – gritou Lily finalmente, o fazendo se calar.

Segundos se passaram e James a olhava estupefato, sem respostas.

- Quando John Matters se infiltrou – continuou ela ainda raivosa – ele era novo no FBI. Demoraram dois _anos_ para que confiassem nele. Quando o encontramos morto... Bem, não fiquei lá muito abalada, eu mal o conhecia, mas... A questão é que: Se ele ficou dois anos sendo um traficante figurão etc. e os Lestrange ainda sim o descobriram, imagine você, menos de um ano no Departamento, em uma noite? Dumbledore ordenou que fizesse parte da missão, mas eu o fiz não falar nada sobre os arquivos. Era algo arriscado demais para você saber de algo, e se o torturassem? Eu não poderia, James.

- Mas Lily,você não vê? – ele perguntou – Eu participei da missão de qualquer jeito, Bellatrix está morta e todos estão presos. Quase levei um tiro e ainda sim... Porque não me disse? E Dumbledore me falou que...

- Ele está mentindo! Apenas quer que conversemos sobre o que quer que tenhamos que conversar... Eu tinha medo que acabasse como John. Morto e largado em um lugar qualquer. _Você _não vê Potter? Poderia ter sido pior, se você realmente soubesse dos arquivos iria querer ajudar Snape, acabaria morto.

- Snape não acabou morto por minha cobertura. – murmurou James.

Ela caminhou até ele e segurou a gola de sua camisa, fazendo o coração de James disparar. Com seus olhos faiscando de raiva, ela sussurra o olhando nos olhos. – Tem noção do desespero que senti quando acordei numa cama de hospital pensando que estava morto? Droga James, você é tão estúpido a ponto de me acusar manipuladora! Agora escute aqui seu grande idiota, não me arrependo de nada e faria tudo de novo apenas para mantê-lo a salvo!

E batendo a porta com toda a força possível, Lily deixou um completo e extremamente estupefato James Potter para trás.

* * *

James pensou em tudo o que ela passou. Se apaixonar, ser traída,perder alguém que amara, não conseguir confiar em alguém facilmente... E mesmo assim continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ele sabia que ela não agia assim. Era um mecanismo de defesa, se fechar para não demonstrar sua dor. Mas ela havia abaixado suas defesas em momentos de fraqueza, e ele sempre esteve lá. Somente o porquê ele não sabia.

E tudo aquilo que acabara de ocorrer, o que Lily dissera, e toda aquela história de mentiras o deixou tão confuso a ponto de fazer sua cabeça girar. Então ela fizera para protegê-lo? Quanto menos soubesse, melhor, certo? Lily sabia sobre tudo e mais um pouco e acabou sendo torturada... Será que era esse seu receio? Que ele se machucasse seriamente?

Se os papéis fossem trocados, ele não faria o mesmo por ela?

Sim, ele faria. Sem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

Mas porque ela se importava? Isso significava que ela confiava nele?

James estava confuso, e senão, pasmo. Como lidaria com isso? Apenas pediria desculpas? Tudo voltaria ao normal?

Ele se perguntava o porquê de se importar com tudo aquilo.

Ele sentiu medo da resposta.

* * *

Quando Lily era menor, ainda morando em Londres, seu pai tinha o hábito de levá-la á uma lanchonete não muito longe de sua casa todo domingo. Eles costumavam sentar-se á uma mesa ao lado da janela, conversar sobre tudo e nada, e então pedir waffles de morango – os preferidos de Lily – sem realmente se importar com nada.

A dona do estabelecimento, uma senhora bondosa com olhos castanhos e cabelos nos ombros, também tinha o hábito de sentar-se com eles e conversar com seu pai, eventualmente incluindo a ruiva na conversa. Seu filho – um garotinho estranho da qual Lily não se lembrava do nome – não perdia a oportunidade de brincar com ela sobre seu cabelo, suas sardas e seu modo impaciente de levar as coisas. Ela nunca reclamava do garoto, pois o achava mais divertido que sua irmã Petúnia, que apenas queria saber de meninas "da sua idade", - o que nunca fizera sentido para ela,sendo Lily apenas três anos mais nova. Mas ela não se preocupava com isso, pois sempre teria seu garotinho irritante para entretê-la nas manhãs de domingo.

Até seu pai falecer um ano depois e a tradição dos waffles de morango aos domingos fora quebrada, e Lily nunca mais quis voltar para a lanchonete nem ver seu então amigo. Mas ele estivera lá, no enterro de seu pai, agarrado ás pernas da mãe e a olhando com curiosidade- talvez um pouco de piedade.

Lily se lembrava dos olhos, muito familiares, nunca mais vistos. E ali, encarando o teto de seu quarto, ela se perguntou por onde andava seu garotinho irritante. Seria realmente mais fácil voltar á Londres e reviver os dias passados,onde não precisaria se preocupar com mentiras mal contadas e sentimentos mal resolvidos. Talvez ela deveria realmente voltar á morar com sua mãe,conseguir um emprego na Scotland Yard,quem sabe.

Deixar todo passado em Nova York e nunca mais olhar para trás.

Mas Lily sabia que não podia. Havia coisas que a prendiam ali.

Seu trabalho do qual tanto amava ,Emily... E algo mais que ela não conseguira decifrar. Algo que a atraía onde quer que fosse, e que sempre a faria voltar, onde quer que fosse.

Talvez ela precisasse rever todas suas prioridades e talvez, só _talvez_, rever seus sentimentos.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: Opa opa opa detector de sentimentos apitando... **_

_**Então,esse foi o capitulo mais demorado pra "fluir'' porque eu estava em época de provas na escola,minha mãe casou então eu tive que ajudar com a preparação do casamento etc etc,além de uns probleminhas pessoais,mas nada demais...Ah,e preguiça também,deu MUITA preguiça de escrever,não vou mentir,minha mente não esteve muito fértil esse mês. **_

_**Mas sobre o conteúdo em si,o que acharam? Cedo demais para que "desconfiem" de sentimentos? Já estava na hora?Passou da hora? Eles deveriam ter feito sexo na mesa do escritório? (opa) Lily fez o correto mentindo para James? Deixem suas opiniões,críticas etc,e qualquer erro seja de semântica ou de ortografia me avisem ok? **_

_**Sobre a missão,vocês devem ter ficado meio confusos,certo? É o seguinte:**_

_**Como sabem,os Lestrange são gente barra pesada que mexem com trafico, corrupção etc e nunca tiveram provas o suficiente (mais por causa do dinheiro né hehehee) para colocar ninguém daquela "festa" em particular na cadeia. Lily e Snape já haviam se preparado para a missão meses antes,e a operação seria dali há algumas semanas. Mas como um agente infiltrado do FBI – John Matters,vocês lembram? – foi encontrado morto (mais detalhes sobre a morte nos próximos capítulos) tudo teve de ser revisto e acabou que James foi convocado para a missão também. O problema era que a encarregada a explicar sobre ela era Lily,e a ruiva,para protegê-lo,ocultou a verdade e apenas falou que iriam investigar o assassinato. Enquanto Lily e James eram "iscas",Snape seria encarregado de achar os arquivos que John – morto exatamente por isso – conseguiu,que continha todas as provas possíveis para prender todos os corruptos e mafiosos possíveis. Mas como nem tudo é flores, era uma armadilha e tudo deu errado. James e Snape se esbarraram,Lily foi torturada e no final Bellatrix acabou morrendo – e por acaso ela estava com o pendrive dos arquivos. James ficou bravo com Lily por ela ter escondido isso tudo dele,e o ter colocado em uma situação da qual ele não fora treinado,já que era perito em traçar perfis psicológicos. Lily apenas queria protegê-lo por que era seu "amigo",mesmo que seu coração lhe dizendo o contrário.**_

_**É isso gente,espero ter esclarecido tudo direitinho pra vocês. **_

_**E agora respondendo as reviews...**_

_**anafsilveira**** – Ahahaha Então,o Snape sentiu SIM um pouco de ciúmes,mas ele tem outra pessoa na vida dele (sploirerrrrrrrs) que sóoooooo la na frente vou falar sobre. Obrigadisssimo por acompanhar aqui,linda,serio!**_

_**Sassah Potter - Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijosss**_

_**Ninha Souma**** - Esse também ficou uma bagunça,não? Pois é,o Darius era um cara bom,ele deixou ela escapar kkkkkk . Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!**_

_**Lady Miss Nothing**** - A morte a Bella vai servir apenas como pretexto pra algumas discussõezinhas hahahaha Obrigada por acompanhar,mas beijinho só mais pra frente! **_

_**Samanta – Gay. Ta aqui o cap enjoy fkjhgvlfkjrlçk bj te amo.**_

_**Pois é galera,não sei quando vou atualizar,se contentem com a agonia desses dois haahaha. Muito obrigada por lerem e mais uma coisa:::**_

_**Algo desse capitulo será importante mais para frente,tentem adivinhar o que.**_

_**Não se esqueçam das reviews,ou eu só atualizo ano que vem!**_

_**Beijos ,Carol.**_


	9. Algumas Explicações

**Então o galera,percebi que a história da missão, o arquivos etc estavam um tanto confusa e resolvi resumir aqui para ninguém ficar perdido:**

Como sabem,os Lestrange são gente barra pesada que mexem com trafico, corrupção o etc e nunca tiveram provas o suficiente (até porque gente com muito dinheiro não fica tempo demais na cadeia) para colocar ninguém daquela "festa" em particular na prisão. Lily e Snape já haviam se preparado para a missão meses antes,e a operação seria dali há algumas semanas. Mas como um agente infiltrado do FBI John Matters,vocês lembram? (sim,ele era um agente) foi encontrado morto (mais detalhes sobre a morte nos próximos capitulos) tudo teve de ser revisto e acabou que James foi convocado para a missão também. O problema era que a encarregada a explicar sobre ela era Lily,e a ruiva,para protegê-lo,ocultou a verdade e apenas falou que iriam investigar o assassinato. Dumbledore sabia que Lily havia mentido,e mesmo sendo contra os regulamentos do Departamento,ele a apoiou pois sabia que somente assim eles iriam estabelecer certas relações de confiança. Enquanto Lily e James eram "iscas",Snape seria encarregado de achar os arquivos que John morto exatamente por isso conseguiu,que continha todas as provas possíveis para prender todos os corruptos e mafiosos possíveis. Mas como nem tudo flores, era uma armadilha e tudo deu errado. James e Snape se esbarraram,Lily foi torturada e no final Bellatrix acabou morrendo e por acaso ela estava com o pendrive dos arquivos. James ficou bravo com Lily por ela ter escondido - o que foi uma burrice dela,pois se ele soubesse com o que estava lidando nunca teria de machucado ou matado ninguém. Lily apenas queria protegê-lo por que era seu "amigo",mesmo que seu coração lhe dizendo o contráio. John Matters era um agente treinado e mesmo assim fora pego. Lily apenas achou que quanto menos ele soubesse,menos perigo ele correria.

**É isso gente,espero ter esclarecido tudo direitinho pra vocês. Qualquer dúvida,estamos aí!**

**Sobre o cap 9,ele já já esta saindo e vocês terão de me desculpar,mas a morte de John e Bellatrix serão discutidas um pouco mais a frente,quando James pedir respostas COMPLETAS de Lily e ela as responder propriamente. Não me odeiem pelo que vou fazer no próximo capitulo - envolve a vida sexual da nossa ruivinha heheheheheheehe!**

**Continuem mandando reviews,ou não atualizo! *insira risada maligna***

**Serio cadê meus leitores?**  
**Gente?**  
**Vocês estão aí?**  
**Alooooou?**  
**Serio sem brincadeira.**  
**Cade vocês?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da Autora: Olá genteeeeee como vão vocês? Como já devem ter visto,postei uma pequena explicação sobre tudo pois vi que tinha gente meio perdida,espero que tudo tenha ficado esclarecido para vocês! Sobre a morte da Bellatrix,John Matters e dos traumas passados, tudo irá se encaixar de acordo que a história se desenrola. Pode até ficar confuso,por isso fiquem bem ligados nos capítulos e prestem atenção,pois cada detalhe pode ser uma chave. Esse capitulo tem apenas uma parte realmente ligada á FBI e etc (que por acaso e esta primeira cena). Podem tentar adivinhar quem é esse cara? E a moça dos olhos verdes? Como eu falei,tudo estará ligado no final,então não se desesperem se não entenderem muito. James está tentando fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal depois da discussão que tiveram sobre as mentiras etc etc etc e Lily esta sobrecarregada com tudo,e acaba dando outro show falando sobre sentimentos e blablabla. Não a odeiem,ela é louquinha.**

**Apreciem sem moderação! **

**Reviews na saída.**

* * *

_Seria mais um dia ordinário em sua vida ordinária se não fosse por um cachorro sentado na porta de sua casa._

_Vendo que o animal usava uma coleira, ela presumiu que ele deveria ter um dono. Mas como não havia endereço ou telefone qualquer, apenas o nome Simon gravado num pingente, ela foi até a cozinha, pegou uma tigela e nela colocou água._

_- Pobre cãozinho deve estar morrendo de sede._

_O labrador preto a olhava com um ar pidão, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em sinal de desentendimento._

_- Tome uma água. - disse a mulher colocando a tigela ao lado dele. - Ficar perdido deve cansar, não?_

_A campainha tocou._

_- Com licença... - disse um homem simpático - Espero não estar incomodando, mas a senhora por acaso viu por esse bairro um labrador preto?_

_- Oh, sim! - exclamou ela - Ele veio parar aqui na porta, espero que não tenha problema, eu o coloquei pra dentro.  
_

_O homem parecia estonteante._

_Belos olhos os daquela moça. Verdes e brilhantes. Olhos gentis._

_- Muito obrigado por tê-lo achado, não sei o que faria se ele se o perdesse de vez. - disse o homem e Simon correu para ele abanando o rabo.  
_

_- Ei garoto. - falou parecendo aliviado - Nunca mais fuja assim, entendido? Não importa o quanto ela seja charmosa._

_A mulher riu. O pobre sujeito parecia à beira de lágrimas.  
_

_- O senhor aceita uma água ou um chá?  
_

_- Uma água seria ótimo, obrigada.  
_

_A moça sorriu simpática.  
_

_Ele sorriu de volta._

_Era ela.  
_

_Belos olhos ela tinha. Realmente belos._

* * *

Não demorara muito para que ela percebesse.

Os sorrisos, a palavras, os gestos, sempre estiveram ali, bem na sua frente.

Não demorara muito para que ela sentisse.

A felicidade de vê-lo, as sensações estranhas, o formigamento no fundo do estômago. Os dias de mau humor, os cappuccinos, as propostas indecentes.

Os olhares, as segundas intenções.

Ela não tinha certeza do que sentia. Carinho, irmandade, amor. Apenas se importava com ele, mais do que deveria,_muito_ além do que já sentira antes. Muito além de sua capacidade. Muito além de sua confiança.

Ela percebeu que ele se importava com ela também. Talvez não da mesma maneira, talvez fosse apenas amizade, mas por Deus, _ele a deixava tão segura._

Ele a fazia bem, mas a fazia mal.

Ele a fazia sorrir, e ao mesmo tempo chorar.

Ele a fazia feliz em acordar cedo em todas as manhãs.

Mas a fazia sentir-se vazia quando ele não estava por perto.

Todos os indícios resultavam em somente um resultado. Resultado aquele do qual ela quem sabe demoraria certo tempo para aceitar.

* * *

Há certas situações particulares que requerem atitudes particulares.

No caso de Lily, sua situação era senão imprevista.

Enquanto lia relatórios em sua pequena e quente sala no Departamento de Crimes Violentos do FBI, com um James Potter com um número significativo de botões de sua camisa social abertos e seu rosto repleto de concentração, ela tentava achar uma desculpa de sair o mais rápido o suficiente daquele cubículo.

Seria muito simples ela sair dali alegando ter que ir ao banheiro, ou tomar alguma coisa na cafeteria, mas se há algo que se deve aprender é que para Lily Evans nada,_ nada_ é apenas simples.

Veja bem, ela _não queria _sair da sala. Ela queria arrancar os últimos botões daquela camisa social e agarrar o dono do semblante momentaneamente sério até não poder mais. Ela o queria sussurrando em seu ouvido coisas não muito difíceis de imaginar e, Deus,isso a estava deixando louca.

E era exatamente por isso que ela deveria sair dali. Porque ela queria. Porque era perigoso. Porque era tentador.

- Tudo bem, Lily? – perguntou o deus da camisa desabotoada.

- Hmhumhum. – ela conseguiu balbuciar, voltando seus olhos para o relatório, corando no processo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ironicamente e sorriu de lado.

- Porque está corada?

- Não estou corada. – respondeu rabugenta.

- Sim, está.

- É o calor.

- Está com vergonha. – o sorriso de James aumentou – Você nunca fica com vergonha, apenas quando se sente exposta demais. Você nunca se sente exposta. A não ser...

Ele riu e ela o encarou.

- Você estava pensando sobre sexo!

Lily o encarou atordoada.

- Não estava não!

- Oh,claro que não. – ele se levantou, dando a volta na mesa e sentando-se ao seu lado. – Você não sente vergonha com sexo. Que eu saiba.

- É apenas o calor, estou lhe dizendo.

- Oh,espere,espere, espere! Você estava pensando sim sobre sexo. _Comigo_! - Sua boa despencou em um perfeito "O" e seus olhos se arregalaram. – Lily Evans, sua pervertida!

A feição de Lily se tornou horrorizada. Como ele a conhecia tão bem?

- Eu não- eu não estava! Estava apenas pensando como seria embaraçoso se, se...

- Me visse sem roupas?

A ruiva corou mais ainda e seus olhos faiscaram. O sorriso de James continuava intacto.

- Não seria embaraçoso, seria... Interessante.

- Interessante?

- É. Apenas curioso.

- Oh, não! Não pode ser... Curiosidade?

- Sim. – respondeu rígida. – Volte ao trabalho Potter, há muito a fazer.

Ele apenas a encarou, seu sorriso aumentando a ponto de rasgar sua cara.

Passaram-se longos segundos até que ele finalmente perguntou:

- Ruiva você é virgem?

Lily travou.

- O que?!

- Eu perguntei se você é virgem.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Não vejo porque é da sua conta.

- Não vejo porque uma mulher em seus plenos vinte e oito anos de idade ficar com vergonha ao falar sobre relações sexuais.

- Pare de falar formalmente, está me assustando.

- Certo. Lily Evans você nunca deu uma fodida?

Ela riu.

- Qual o seu problema?

- Você é virgem! – ele exclamou incrédulo.

- Não sou não. – respondeu Lily calma. Algo naquela conversa a estava atraindo até demais. – Agora que já satisfez sua curiosidade, volte ao trabalho.

Ele a ignorou pensativo e sorriu indiscreto.

- Me pergunto como foi sua primeira vez.

Lily suspirou alto e largou os relatórios na mesa com um baque.

- Nós vamos realmente ter essa conversa?

- Ora vamos, Evans! Estamos o dia inteiro preenchendo relatórios aleatórios num tédio de lascar o cano, preciso de um pouco de diversão!

- O que te faz pensar que isso lhe divertiria?

- Bem... Deve ter sido bem engraçado. Quer dizer, não você, mas sua reação. Toda corada e envergonhada.

A expressão de Lily se tornou rígida. Não queria falar sobre aquilo com _ele._

- Não foi exatamente assim.

James sorriu maroto.

- Então como foi?

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou novamente. Onde ele queria chegar com aquilo tudo?

- Potter, eu não vou te falar sobre como foi minha primeira transa. É um assunto proibido. Entendeu?

- Ei, calma. Foi apenas uma pergunta.

- Mas você continua insistindo, porque tem que insistir em tudo?! – perguntou já alterada.

- Acalme-se Evans, eu só estava curioso, apenas isso.

- Não, James, eu não vou me acalmar! – dessa vez falou mais alto. Tudo aquilo a estava sufocando e tudo o que queria era brigar com alguém, colocar tudo para fora. – Você fica aí com essa porra de blusa aberta nesse calor infernal e quer que eu faça o que? "Oh Evans, você está tendo fantasias huur durr." Pelo amor de Deus Potter,quantos anos tem,doze? E não me olha com essa cara de "Ela quer transar comigo e essa imitação foi ruim." Porque eu sei que foi ruim ok?! Estou cansada dessas suas insinuações e sorrisos ridículos, qual o seu problema? Pensa que pode me chamar de hipócrita, falar tudo o que der na telha sem saber o que aconteceu e o que senti. Sabe como me senti James? Eu me senti encurralada. Confusa. E mais do que tudo nesse mundo, assustada. E eu ainda tenho medo, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. _Você_ me assusta. O modo com que me faz sentir, seu jeito, _tudo. _Então não me venha com "Acalme-se" porque eu não vou me acalmar. Estou cansada de ter medo, de me sentir sufocada e continuar calada.

E então sem dizer mais uma palavra, levantou-se e saiu porta fora. Antes mesmo de James se recuperar do discurso, Lily coloca sua cabeça para dentro da sala e diz arrogante:

- E para sua preciosa informação, Potter, o primeiro homem com o qual eu "_dei uma fodida_" foi Remus John Lupin.

* * *

As batidas de seu coração pulsavam em seus ouvidos. Sua expressão demonstrava raiva e seu rosto estava corado. Tudo o que queria era ocupar-se, mas mesmo com uma pilha de relatórios a seu favor, não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

Com a decisão de ocupar sua mente com algo desnecessário, saiu porta afora, sem olhar realmente aonde ia, até esbarrar em alguma coisa.

- Ei, olhe por onde anda!- exclamou a coisa que descobriu ser uma pessoa.

- Desculpe, eu não o vi. - murmurou.

- Deus, Potter,esta saindo fumaça de seus ouvidos. - falou o agente Snape sem emoção.

- Sim, sim... Eu só preciso de um ar.

- Não me lembro de ter mostrado interesse no que precisa.

James o encarou.

- Ok, então cuide da sua vida me deixe passar!

Snape respirou fundo e preparou-se para falar. Ah, como iria se arrepender do que estava por vir.

- Escute Potter,eu... Queria lhe pedir desculpas.

O outro agente o olhou sem saber o que dizer. Snape o pedindo desculpas? Desde quando? E por quê?

- Por quê?

- Bem... - falou a contra gosto - Eu contribui com a mentirada toda. Não me importo com você, Potter,apenas acho que é o certo me desculpar.

- Oh. Claro. Tudo bem então.

- Isso não muda nada. Continuo te achando um idiota.

James revirou os olhos.

- Ainda bem que posso dizer o mesmo.

Após balançar sua cabeça na tentativa de clarear os pensamentos, James saiu a procura de certa cabeleira ruiva.

- Ela não está aqui. - falou uma morena de olhos verde musgo incrivelmente bonitos. - Potter,certo? James Potter.

Ele a olhou confuso.

- Sim e você é...

- Emily Gilbert - disse estendendo a mão e sorrindo - Prazer conhecê-lo.

- Oh,ouvi muito falar de você.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e piscou. Parecia ligeiramente fora de si.

- Sei que sim.

- Mas o que estava dizendo... Ela não esta aqui?

- Ah,ela foi embora. - disse simplesmente - Parecia bem raivosa, o que falou para ela?

James fechou a cara.

- Mais fácil perguntar o que _ela _falou pra mim.

Emily apontou um dedo ameaçadoramente para James.

- Se você fez algo á Lily eu juro que te mato.

Ele engoliu seco. Não ousou abrir a boca.

Emily revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

James franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sera que poderia me explicar o que..

- Falou sobre a vida sexual dela! Todo mundo sabe que...

-... Chegou falando comigo do nada e..

-... Falar sobre isso! É um crime, esta na bíblia!

-... Eu estou realmente confuso.

A morena enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Efadefetashaogandosorfet.

- O que?!

- ELA DEVE ESTAR SE AFOGANDO EM SORVETE! E é tudo culpa sua.

James pulou e a olhou assustado. Loucas era o que as duas eram. Completamente insanas.

Espere, ela estava bêbada? Sim, definitivamente bêbada.

- E por quê?

- Levando em conta os acontecimentos passados e nos traumas ocasionados por excesso de confiança, - explicou a outra com voz de locutora enrolada - a espécime Lilys Evanus procura por um parceiro confiável e não se reproduz com qualquer outra espécie. Veja bem, Lily era um peixe, Malfoy era um tubarão. Um grande e perigoso tubarão. Malfoy comeu Lily. Literalmente. Mas ela é forte e destruiu o tubarão e já que ela evoluiu, tornou-se um tubarão baleia. Um Waylord*!

James a olhou com medo. Do que ela estava falando?!

- O tubarão baleia é grande e ameaçador por fora, mas na verdade é muito inofensivo. Ela pode pagar de durona, mas a noite,quando não tem ninguém ouvindo - dessa vez sussurrando,fazendo James ter que chegar perto para ouvi-la. - chora suas mágoas e saudades. Não se pode tocar nos dois pontos sensíveis de Lily Evans: sua vida amorosa e crianças.

E o pior era que fazia sentido. Ela nunca se sentira desconfortável falando sobre sexo em geral, mas quando se referiam à _sua_vida amorosa, sempre desviava o assunto. E quanto ao assunto crianças, James nunca falou sobre desde o primeiro dia em que a conhecera.

- Ela é cheia de sujeira, aquela tubarão. Sujeira quer dizer problemas. E você, James Potter,é sua rêmora.

- O que?

- Rêmora. Aquele peixinho que fica seguindo os peixes maiores e sugando seus problemas. Você limpa a sujeira dela, James, mas antes tem que enfiar garganta abaixo e fazer uma baita digestão.

Ele a encarou.

- Vem cá, você bebeu?

- Só um pouquinho. - respondeu Emily colocando um espaço entre o polegar e o indicador demonstrando pequena quantidade.

- Certo... Olha foi um prazer te conhecer e tudo mais, mas eu preciso esfriar a cabeça. Só uma pergunta: Qual o nome do cara com que a Lily perdeu a virgindade?

- Ahn... Remus. Remus Lupin.

James enxergou vermelho.

- Certo. - falou sua voz um pouco mais alta que um murmúrio. - Certo.

Pegando seu celular, ele discou um numero conhecido.

- Alô, Sirius? Preciso que me tire uma duvida.

* * *

- Emily Sue Gilbert eu NÃO ACREDITO que você esta bêbada antes das nove da noite.

Emily a olhou sorrindo em escárnio.

- Relaxa Lily,fica na paz.

- Você vira uma pessoa completamente diferente quando bebe! Toda feliz e falando coisas sem sentido,parece louca. Eu preciso da minha amiga sóbria o suficiente para me falar que sexo é uma arte em que se aperfeiçoa por prática com parceiros diferentes.

- Serio, eu te disse isso? Nossa! Como eu sou sem vergonha.

Lily apontou para o banheiro.

- Banho. Agora.

- Mas...

- Banho, Emilia.

A morena fechou a cara.

- Meu nome não é Emilia.

- Sei disso. Um dois...

- Certo, certo! - Emily levantou do sofá e saiu pisando duro até o banheiro, batendo a porta logo após.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- E faça questão de que seja gelado!

- Mas Lily,eu não...

- Emily.

- Argh ok.

Lily desmoronou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Seu dia fora senão o pior possível.

Primeiro aquela briga com James, depois ela deixa escapar que dormiu com Remus,e ainda Emily lhe aparece com cheiro de bebida.

Provavelmente brigou com o namorado misterioso de novo. Emily pensava que conseguia esconder algo da ruiva. O único segredo era quem era esse namorado.

Mas tudo o que Lily queria era desaparecer. Como pode falar aquilo para James?

Provavelmente ele já sabia certo?

Mesmo se não o fizesse, não haveria motivos para deixa-lo com raiva.

Haveria?

Levantando-se com preguiça, foi a cozinha preparar um café forte para a amiga.

- Lily,posso pegar uma roupa sua? - disse a outra de toalha parecendo mais sóbria.

- Claro, já sabe onde fica.

E sentando-se a mesa da cozinha, a ruiva enterrou o rosto em suas mãos e tentou organizar seus pensamentos.

Primeiro: Ela não sabia o porquê havia mentido sobre a missão para James, mas quanto menos ele soubesse mais protegido ficaria. Ás vezes ignorância era uma virtude, certo?

Segundo: Toda a historia do primeiro caso deles, Malfoy no hospício e choro compulsivo precisava ser enterrado. Foi há anos atrás e ela não poderia continuar se lamentando por isso pelo resto da vida. James provavelmente a achou uma descontrolada, mas o fato de que a irmã engravidara dando alguma alegria à mãe, e logo depois perder o bebê, fazia com que Lily se sentisse mais culpada que o suficiente.

Terceiro: Seus pensamentos super-protetores sobre o parceiro estavam a preocupando. Quem diria que ela se importaria tanto e confiasse tanto em alguém depois de tudo? Isso a assustava profundamente. Precisava estuda-lo e entender um pouco mais sobre aquilo que sentia.

Quarto: Ela andara tão estressada e tão cheia de tudo, que acabara se esquecendo de impor limites a si. Que ideia fora aquela de contar sobre Remus? Certo que no fundo no fundo ela esperava parcialmente que James sentisse um pouco de ciúmes, e outra grande parte dela esperava que isso não ocasionasse nenhum desentendimento em meio dos dois amigos.

Quinto e por fim ultimo: O que diabos era aquela camisa do Potter? Será que ele nunca clama pela sanidade mental da pobre Evans?

- Certo, o dia foi uma bosta, eu me embebedei, ainda estou um pouco alterada então é melhor me passar este café agora ou eu juro que me jogo pela janela. - disse Emily se juntando à amiga.

Lily revirou os olhos e passou a xícara que ainda fumegava.

- Brigou com o namorado?

- O que? - falou a morena soprando o liquido quente - Não há nenhum namorado, cara Lilian.

Ela revirou os olhos à menção de seu não nome.

- Você não me engana querida Emilia. Pode ao menos me dizer o motivo da briga?

Emily suspirou e tomou um gole de sei café.

- Ele é um bundão,é esse o motivo. Um idiota, mongol e bocó.

Lily riu.

- Não havia mais xingamentos de jardim de infância para usar?

A amiga pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Pateta bobão.

Lily apenas a encarou.

- Algo que eu possa ajudar?

- Não, não há nada que possa fazer. Mas diga, o que disse para Potter para que ele ficasse tão rabugento?

- Ele estava rabugento?

- Soltando fogo pelas ventas minha filha, rabugento é apelido.

Lily deixou sua cabeça cair na mesa com um baque.

- Ai. - murmurou sobre a respiração. - Eu não acredito. Ele falou alguma coisa?

- Bem, falar muito assim ele não falou não. - respondeu Em ocultando a parte de seu discurso sobre tubarões - Mas ele perguntou com quem você perdeu o lacre de segurança.

- Ele perguntou?! Oh, maravilha. A mais doce e coberta de chocolate, bala e sorvete com calda.

Emily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu falei que foi o Remus. Não me olhe como se fosse me jogar do ultimo andar do Empire State Building,melancia, há dez minutos atrás eu era uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Lily gemeu.

- Ótimo,simplesmente perfeito.

* * *

Os bares de Nova York não eram lá muito conhecidos por ele. Após pegar um táxi para lugar nenhum até o anoitecer,o letreiro do McLaren's sendo reconhecido pelas noites em que vinha com Sirius, dirigiu-se ao balcão,pedindo a primeira coisa que venho à sua mente.

- Uma dose de uísque, por favor.

O barman acenou e colocou a bebida no copo, na qual James virou de vez.

- Wow,vai com calma tigrão. - uma voz feminina falou ao seu lado.

James virou-se para dar de cara com um belo par de seios e olhos castanhos.

- Sou Jennifer, prazer conhecê-lo.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e notou seu cabelo ruivo não natural.

"Você só pode estar brincando" pensou ele "Como se já não bastasse aquela ruiva descontrolada na minha vida."

Olhou novamente para Jennifer, parando logo no busto.

Deu de ombros. Algo de bom seu dia teria de ter.

- James. – sorriu maroto – James Potter.

* * *

* **Waylord é um pokémon,não me julguem**

**Nota da autora: Epa epa epa o que é isto senhor James Potter? Olha não sei no que essa história vai dar não, sinceramente. Quando á Emily, o que acharam da primeira aparição dela? Meio chamativa né? Não achem que ela é louca do pão, mas como eu falei : paciência que tudo vai se encaixar,até porres inesperados no meio da semana! Podem adivinhar quem seria o namorado dela? Seria o homem do cachorro? E Remus e Lily? :ooooooo NÃO ME ODEIEM!**

**Respondendo suas lindas e maravilhosas reviews...**

**Ninha Souma: yayyyyy saudades de suas reviews! A Lily é muito burra,é verdade,mas ela teve uma boa intenção. Acho que ela está com tanto medo de perder mais alguém que ela fica assustada porque o James do nada se tornou tão importante que ela não conseguiu aceitar (ainda rsrsrsr) Que bom que o resumo a ajudou a entender,continue se comunicando! Beijoss.**

**Sassah Potter: Muuuuito obrigada por acompanhar,fico muitíssimo feliz que gostou,de verdade! Continue acompanhando, flor!**

**Lady Miss Nothing: Pronto e feito o capitulo tão esperado,não me odeie por essa historia Lily/Remus NÃO SHIPPO ELES de modo algum pelo amor de Jesus ,apenas foi...necessário pra que rolasse um ciúmes. Fico feliz que tenha gostado,beijoss.**

**Então é isso,até o próximo capitulo!**

**Deixem suas opiniões,críticas, adivinhações,tudo! **

**Serio galera, sem review,sem atualização! #cruel**

**Beijos,Carolis.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota da autora: Por favor, não me matem.**_

* * *

Existem vários tipos de amor e várias maneiras de lidar com o mesmo.

Existe o amor platônico, aquele que se tem por um ídolo. Existe o amor de irmão, do qual não importa o quão chato ele seja, sempre irá apoiá-lo. Existe o amor familiar, do qual sempre terá esse apoio. Existe o amor de amantes, amigos, conhecidos, o amor próprio.

Lidar com amor platônico é algo difícil. Você ama aquela pessoa, mas sabe que a probabilidade de ficarem juntos é de senão uma em um milhão. Aceitar isso, e ter que conviver com o sentimento até seguir sua vida é algo doloroso, e às vezes não é superado completamente.

Aceitar o amor de irmão é algo fácil. Vem naturalmente e mesmo sendo uma relação difícil em uma situação particular, ela sempre volta para você, assim como a família.

James Potter tem um jeito particular de lidar com cada um desses tipos de amores. Para ele, amigos são amigos, amantes são amantes. Ele nunca havia amado ninguém no sentido romântico em toda sua vida, e achava que nunca o iria fazer.

Para Emily Gilbert, o amor próprio vem em primeiro lugar. Para amar o próximo é preciso amar a si. O conceito de romantismo para ela era algo considerado demasiado clichê, mas nunca chegara ao ponto de ser brega. Fazer sexo era diferente de fazer amor, e ela só havia feito o último com uma única pessoa.

Lily Evans tivera o amor de irmão, de família, de amante, e de amigo. Seu irmão morrera, mas seu amor por ele não. Sua família sempre a apoiara, mas no fundo ela sabe que eles a culpam pela morte de Carter. Seus amantes nunca foram algo demais. Quando acreditou estar apaixonada, descobriu ser apenas ilusão. Tudo que a restara a confiar piamente era em sua amizade com Emily, e só.

Todos os três haveriam de mudar certos conceitos sobre amor de acordo com o tempo.

James se descobrirá apaixonado.

Lily se descobrirá confusa, mas com um sentimento tão forte capaz de fazer seu coração doer.

Emily se descobrirá amando mais que sua personalidade permitia, mas não se sentirá amedrontada por isso.

Poder-se-ia dizer que os fatos acima ocorrerão em tempos e lugares diferentes, mas o tempo é algo engraçado e às vezes é preciso o local e hora certos para fazer acontecer.

* * *

Suas costas bateram no colchão em um som abafado.

Suas mãos passavam por costas nuas, as descendo de acordo com o nível de empolgação que crescia. Suas roupas se encontravam no chão e seus óculos jaziam na cabeceira ao lado da cama de qualquer jeito.

Ele a beijou no pescoço, sua mandíbula, seu lóbulo.

Uma mão desceu por seu peito nu, o arranhando levemente. Ele gemeu.

A ruiva sorriu e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Seus lábios foram capturados por ele e ambos se tornaram um, o suor se emaranhando entre lençóis e cabelos vermelhos. Ela sussurrou algo, e ele sussurrou de volta. Palavras sem nexo e murmúrios de prazer foram ditos no escuro, e ele não soube como ou por que, falara algo que não poderia ser dito.

- Lily... – sussurrou contra a pele exposta da mulher de cabelos acajus que ele notou, já tarde demais, não serem os que estava procurando.

Ela se afastou dele como se estivesse a queimando. Parecia magoada.

- Não. – respondeu. – Jennifer.

Ele pareceu embaraçado.

- Deus, me desculpe, eu... – balbuciou, mas no final não conseguiu formar uma desculpa plausível.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Acho melhor você ir.

- Jennifer, me desculpe, eu não...

- James, vai embora, por favor. – respondeu sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

E recolhendo suas roupas, ele saiu porta afora.

Em momento algum se sentiu culpado.

* * *

_Os olhos são a janela da alma, dissera o sábio Leonardo Da Vinci._

_Essa simples frase resumira toda a situação. Era os olhos que demonstravam a paixão, o sentimento, o medo. Bastava um simples olhar para desvendar a personalidade de uma pessoa. Bastava um simples olhar para entender uma insinuação._

_As mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar._

_Às vezes, apenas um olhar era o que restava de uma memória distante._

_E ali, encarando os grandes olhos assustados, ele teve certeza de seu propósito._

_A garota chiou e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Com os pés e mãos amarrados, ela o olhava com súplica, se sacudindo na tentativa de se libertar das cordas._

_- Quieta. – sussurrou ele com um sorriso doce. – Já estará livre. _

_E de certo modo, estaria._

* * *

Sentada no corredor vazio, ela tamborilava distraidamente seus dedos em seu copo de cappuccino. O dia estava claro, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, e quase ninguém havia chegado ao prédio do Departamento de Crimes Violentos.

Ela observou o relógio.

05h23min da manhã.

Não soube ao certo o porquê de ter levantado tão cedo- duas horas adiantada de seu horário normal- e decidido ir diretamente ao trabalho. Ela poderia muito bem ter parado em uma cafeteria, sentado calmamente, lido um ou outro relatório e demorado o tempo que quisesse que mesmo assim não chegaria atrasada.

Ela poderia.

Ela só não o fazia.

E parando para pensar por um minuto, Lily Evans poderia ter feito muitas coisas que seriam melhores para seu âmbito tanto pessoal como profissional. Ela poderia ter salvado o irmão. Ela poderia não ter ido morar com a tia em Nova York. Ela poderia não ter fugido de casa e morado com Emily. Ela poderia ter desconfiado de Lucius Malfoy. Ela poderia não ter se iludido. Ela poderia não criar falsos sentimentos. Ela poderia não ser uma descontrolada que chora na frente de parceiros recém-chegados e quase comprometer não só um como dois casos.

Ela poderia simplesmente não ter agido por impulso e escondido as coisas de James.

Ela poderia não se atrair por ele.

Mas ela não o fazia. Não era por fraqueza nem nada, era fadiga. Estava cansada de tudo.

E observando as paredes já descascadas do corredor vazio, ouvindo os passos das pessoas chegando ao prédio e seus ''bons dias", ela teve a realização que de todas as coisas que poderia ter feito, ela não se arrependia de nenhuma relacionada a James Potter.

Mas se arrependia de ter chegado tão cedo.

- Evans. – uma voz a fez pular e ao olhar para o lado deparou com o olhar cansado e cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal de Potter. Ele não sorria e tinha olheiras profundas em volta dos olhos. Suas roupas amassadas e mal colocadas denunciavam uma noite mal dormida.

- Potter. – ela acenou e virou-se para frente novamente, encarando a parede.

- Sei que não me deve satisfações. Desculpe-me por ter perguntado daquele jeito sobre, você sabe... Remus.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Eu liguei para Sirius. – disse ele, também encarando a parede. – Para esclarecer as coisas.

- Você não tem o direito de envolver Sirius niss-

- Ele é meu melhor amigo. Tenho tanto direito de envolvê-lo nessa historia quanto você de ir para cama com Remus.

Lily o olhou, magoada. - Qual o seu problema, afinal? – murmurou. – Sério, que merda tem de errado com você?

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos e encostou sua testa nos joelhos.

- Eu não sei, eu... Droga, Lily, porque tem que exigir tanto das pessoas?

- Eu não exijo nada de ninguém.

- Sim, exige! – ele a olhou frustrado. – Será que não entende que me deixa magoado por ter mentido para mim? Alguém iria sair machucado de qualquer jeito, e mesmo esse alguém não ter sido eu, _eu matei uma pessoa._ Tem noção do peso da minha consciência? Tem noção sobre o que é ter que olhar na cara do seu melhor amigo e dizer "Ei, estamos sem leite. A propósito, matei sua prima." Não é humano não se importar. E eu percebi que antes de te conhecer eu não me sentia tão humano assim.

Ela o encarou sem respostas. James tomou isso como um incentivo.

- Toda essa sua história do seu irmão... Eu entendo. Sério, eu _realmente_ entendo que não tem capacidade de confiar fácil em alguém, mas isso não quer dizer que deve comprometer sua carreira. Foi estupidez. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, eu-

- Eu queria te proteger, só isso. – podia-se ouvir o burburinho de pessoas no prédio, mas o corredor estava vazio. – Eu não conhecia o John. Eu só o tinha visto uma ou duas vezes, e ele estava se preparando exclusivamente para essa missão. Não podia nos mandar as provas gradativamente, pois qualquer pessoa poderia entrar na casa dele e mexer em suas coisas, ele estava aberto à visitação. Ele se afundou naquele mundo, esse foi o trabalho dele. Então ele simplesmente deu um deslize, e o pendrive as provas, sua _vida_, foram tiradas_, _James. _Sua vida._ A pista de boliche era proposital. Eles sabiam que iríamos descobrir, então acharam um lugar publico para colocar os pedaços de John para nos dar um aviso. "_Estamos de olho em tudo_." Você acha que eu iria simplesmente te dar todas as informações possíveis para depois te pegarem, te torturarem e-

- Assim como fizeram como você? – dessa vez ele pareceu com raiva. – Porque, Lily? Porque tem esse senso protetor comigo, porque tem que se arriscar,arriscar tudo para me salvar? Não diga que faria isso com qualquer pessoa. Sabe que tem algo acontecendo aqui, e se você não sente nada, então é um caso perdido.

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Castanho no verde. Confusão e raiva.

- Eu não sei. – sussurrou. – Eu estou tão confusa, você me deixa confusa, James. Porque depois de todo esse tempo eu me senti segura e você era um estranho que havia conhecido havia um dia, eu simplesmente peguei meu carro e dirigi para onde você queria. Eu tenho essa coisa. De confiar muito rápido e depois me decepcionar, foi por isso que eu gritei com você, por isso falei sobre Remus, porque eu confio em você. E isso me assusta os diabos, James Potter. Eu não sei o que você faz comigo.

James deu um sorriso de lado.

- Você e suas maneiras de me fazerem calar a boca. – e se virou novamente para frente. Lily fez o mesmo.

O silencio caiu desconfortável e por minutos os dois permaneceram sentados, ouvindo o som de sapatos batendo contra o chão e cadeiras sendo arrastadas. O corredor continuava vazio.

- Eu tinha dezesseis. – falou finalmente Lily. – Quando eu e Remus-

- Não, Evans, não precisa se explicar eu—

- Eu não sei por que, sinto que te devo satisfação. – ela sorriu e o olhou. – Você e suas maneiras de me deixar confusa.

Ele apenas a encarou.

- Eu tinha esse namorado, o Todd.

- Todd, pffft. Que nome de marica.

- James, por favor. – disse num tom repreensivo, mas lutou contra um sorriso. – Então. Todd e eu namoramos por um ano, mais ou menos. Ele vivia dizendo que eu era linda, que me amava e que eu era tudo para ele. Nunca senti o mesmo. Mas ele era um cara legal, me tratava bem e eu não poderia ter alguém melhor.

- Poderia ter a mim.

- _James_.

- Desculpe.

Ele deu um sorriso completo.

- Certo, ele era legal etc. etc.. Até que um dia eu o encontrei aos beijos com uma tal de Sheley Green e eu simplesmente desmoronei. Quer dizer, quem ele pensava que era para me trair com aquela loura oxigenada?

- São sempre as louras. – disse James. Lily o ignorou.

- E ele estava me pressionando algum tempo, dizia que um homem tinha suas necessidades e essas baboseiras, e eu estava pronta para abrir meu cadeado – James riu da expressão. – O filho da puta me apronta uma daquelas. E Remus,que ainda não sabia que era gay, me encontrou chorando numa sala de aula,ele também parecia um pouco abatido ( acho que ele havia visto Sirius dizendo que amava uma garota,sei lá) e me chamou para comer algo na casa dele. Não havia ninguém em casa, tinha um pouco de vodka, os hormônios falaram mais alto e o resto é história. Preferimos esquecer esse episódio irrelevante de nossas vidas e continuamos amigos. Sirius não se importou, ele entendeu. Afinal, ele já havia dormido com milhares de garotas antes,não poderia culpar Rem.

O silencio de instalou de novo e tudo o que James fazia era encará-la com aqueles olhos indecifráveis.

- Episódio irrelevante. – foi tudo o que ele disse. – Não foi irrelevante.

- Claro que foi, eu-

- Não foi, Lily. Se não fosse por isso, Remus não teria descoberto que era gay e nunca ficaria com Sirius.

Lily o encarou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- E olhe para mim, novamente me explicando. E eu não sei quase nada sobre você. Quem é você,James Potter?

Ele não respondeu e apenas a encarou. Eles ficaram em silencio por um minuto.

Ela franziu o nariz numa careta adorável. Céus, como James queria beijá-la.

- Não gosto de pensar que eu ocasionei o homossexualismo de alguém. Será que sou tão ruim de cama assim?

Ele chegou mais perto e ela pode sentir sua respiração bater em seu rosto. Café e menta.

- Tenho certeza absoluta que não. – respondeu James encostando seu nariz no dela.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Lily pode sentir sua pele arrepiar-se.

- James eu-

Mas foi interrompida, pois seus lábios haviam se grudado aos dele e ela automaticamente fechou os olhos porque Deus, ela era humana e já não era surpresa para ningué querer beija-lo. E parecia certo, tão certo, quando suas bocas se tocavam e o beijo se aprofundava... Era como um quebra-cabeça. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente.

E quando finalmente se separaram, suas respirações estavam rápidas e nenhum dos dois soube o que fazer.

Até que finalmente James disse:

- Eu não sei o que faz comigo, Lily Evans. Só sei que eu... Eu realmente não sei de nada. Eu sinto algo forte por você, só não sei o que é.

- Eu estou confusa, James. Não posso simplesmente me jogar em algo assim. Não agora.

- Então – disse ele parecendo esperançoso. – Quer dizer que há uma chance?

- Estou dizendo que estou confusa.

Ele se virou para frente e pela terceira vez em dez minutos encarou a parede.

Ela continuou o observando.

- Ok?

- Ok.

* * *

Emily estava nervosa. Conseguir advogar em âmbito federal, principalmente no FBI, era algo que ela nunca se imaginou fazendo. E cada célula de seu corpo estava amando aquilo.

Seria difícil trabalhar no mesmo local que o bendito do seu namorado, ou sabe-se lá que ele era seu. Sabia que Lily eventualmente haveria de conhecê-lo, mas primeiro era preciso preparação, sabia que os dois não se davam muito bem. Por isso mandou que ele soltasse algumas dicas à amiga. Vai que ela entende?

Mas não era essa sua exata preocupação. Será que Lily aceitaria seu namoro com o dito cujo?

E quando a encontrou no corredor do prédio, a ruiva parecendo um tanto desconcentrada, não disse nada a respeito.

- Ei Em. – sorriu – O que faz aqui?

- Bom, era para ser surpresa... Eu vim fazer uma entrevista. Acabei de sair da sala de Dumbledore e adivinha quem é a nova advogada da seção criminal do Departamento?

A boca de Lily caiu.

- Não! – ela sorriu largamente e a abraçou – Meu Deus, Emily! Não acredito que vamos trabalhar juntas eu-

- Não exatamente juntas, no mesmo prédio.

- Não importa! – disse Lily – Agora só vai ser preciso eu subir dois andares para poder falar com você, não te ligar no horário certo porque seu chefe chato não permite telefonemas em horário de expediente.

Emily riu.

- Fique de olho nos rapazes daqui. – disse à Lily - quem sabe um não lhe da a pista do meu namorado secreto.

- Não seria mais fácil apenas me contar?

Emily franziu a testa.

- Não sei se vai gostar.

Lily lhe deu um olhar cético.

- O nome do meu namorado ultrassecreto é... tadadadadadammm...

- Fala logo Emily.

- James Potter!

Lily e encarou surpresa. Emily sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Ahn... Nossa que legal! – respondeu a ruiva dando um sorriso afetado. – Não sabia que estavam se dando tão bem.

- Bem, sabe como é... – mas foi interrompida por Lily que bateu em seu braço.

- Como. Pode. Sua. Cachorra. Sem. Limites. – exclamou enquanto espancava a então amiga,sua face se tornando vermelha e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas que ameaçavam derramar.

Emily nunca chegou a imaginar que Lily reagiria assim. Ela coraria, balbuciaria algumas palavras e então daria uma desculpa para ir embora. Nunca imaginara hipótese de ser espancada.

- Ei ei ei! Calma aí, gatinha! – Lily parou.

- Não é verdade. – disse Emily.

- Não? – murmurou a outra debilmente.

- Eu estava brincando, sua anta. Queria ver sua reação. – as duas se abraçaram. Emily podia jurar ouvir um suspiro de alívio vindo de Lily. – Nunca faria isso com você.

Lily a encarou.

- Me desculpe, Em! Eu... Não sei o que há comigo.

- Eu sei. – sorriu – Conversamos mais tarde. Você volta comigo? Quer sair?

Lily concordou. Afinal, estava sentindo falta das noites com Emily.

- Só mais uma coisa: - disse Emily – A inicial do sobrenome do tal namorado é S.

* * *

- Ei Lily. – dissera James levantando os olhos da tela do computador para encará-la. – Leia esses artigos.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e se pôs ao lado do parceiro, lendo atentamente a matéria.

- Mas... Isso pode ser assassinato em série. – falou.

- Exatamente. O... Paul Simpson diz na matéria-

- Ah, Simpson. Sempre o velho e estúpido Simpson.

- É aquele moreno metido a besta que acha que manda em todo mundo só porque é agente especial?

Lily concordou com a cabeça.

- Esse mesmo.

- Diz que "O FBI não tem dicas de quem pode ser o assassino, uma vez que o local não tinha nenhum tipo de vestígios.". – ele franziu a testa. – Isso é coisa de profissional. A não ser que tenham omitido informação, estamos lidando com alguém experiente,que já matou antes.

- Bem, - disse Lily – vamos investigar.

E quando foram em busca de Dumbledore acabaram por descobri-lo numa reunião sobre o assunto. Os dois entraram sem ao menos permissão e se sentaram junto ao grupo constituído pelos agentes Weasley, Snape, Simpson, Cavalcante e Smith. Eram muitos "S" para o gosto de Lily.

Todas as atenções foram dirigidas ao recém-chegados. Dumbledore,que falava a respeito do caso, interrompeu-se no meio de uma frase.

- Oh, não se preocupe conosco. – disse James. – Continue.

Todos na sala o encararam.

- Que eu me lembre – disse Simpson com tom de escárnio – os dois estão suspensos.

Lily sorriu.

- Que eu me lembre – falou ela - ninguém pediu sua opinião.

- Cuidado com sua língua, Evans, ou...

- Ou o que? – James se meteu – Vai obrigá-la a fazer relatórios? Você só está uma posição acima de nós, Simpson, não é nosso chefe. Só repassa as ordens dele.

- Ora, ora, Potter, mal chegou já quer mandar no pedaço! Escute aqui seu...

- Cavalheiros! – exclamou Dumbledore. – E dama. Por favor, estamos no meio de uma reunião importante. Agentes Potter e Evans queiram me convencer que sua participação na mesma é importante.

- Se me dão licença. – disse James. – A Evans é meio que muito foda. Isso é válido.

Dumbledore o encarou.

- Os dois estão suspensos até segunda ordem.

- Não me venha com essa, Albus – disse Lily parecendo um tanto zangada – Você mentiu para ele, sabe o que significa.

Ele sorriu minimamente.

- Certo. Mas sem gracinhas desta vez, Lily.

Lily sorriu. James a encarou e piscou. Ela piscou de volta.

Snape assistia a cena com o rosto sem expressão.

- Então – continuou o velho homem – Parece que estamos lidando com um assassinato em série. Duas mulheres foram encontradas mortas em duas semanas. Ambas com os olhos arrancados, os corpos limpos e nenhum vestígio de sangue ou digitais nos locais. Quero que se dividam em grupos e analisem cada um dos corpos, as circunstâncias dos locais, se deixaram passar alguma pista. Agente Evans,Potter, Simpson, quero os três como equipe no perfil psicológico. Estejam alertas se encontrarem um padrão, arrumem uma maneira de descobrir a próxima vítima. O resto da equipe comigo, o legista vai lhes mostrar os corpos e analisem da melhor maneira que puderem. Dispensar.

Albus saiu seguido pelos três agentes enquanto James, Lily e Simpson eram deixados para trás, um encarando ao outro.

- Certo... – falou Lily finalmente – Simpson, preciso de todos os arquivos do caso.

Ele piscou e a olhou desafiadoramente.

- Já dando ordens, hã? – olhou para James, se levantou da cadeira e ao sair, falou: - Cuidado com essa daí, cara. Tem cara de que gosta de mandar até na cama.

James olhou para Lily e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não. – disse Lily.

- O que? Eu não disse nada!

- Você ia perguntar se eu gostava mesmo de mandar na cama.

Ele sorriu.

- E gosta?

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Ah, e Evans! – a cabeça de Simpson voltou a aparecer na porta. – Aquela sua amiga Gilbert é um pedaço de mau caminho... Poderia ajudar o seu querido chefe, o que acha?

James franziu o cenho.

- Não é meu chefe. – murmurou Lily – Agora vá buscar os arquivos, não tenho o dia todo.

_Não pode ser._ , pensou Lily, _Será que... Não. Claro que não._

* * *

Era uma noite particularmente quente. Não que Nova York fosse uma cidade lá muito fria,mas para certas épocas do ano o calor é simplesmente demais.

Enquanto esperava por Lily e Emily – que o haviam convidado para um bar perto da casa de Lily,o convite vindo mais de Emily do que da outra – sentado no balcão, ele tentava realmente colocar sua cabeça no lugar.

Não deveria ter ligado para Sirius. Lily e Remus tiveram um envolvimento passado,mas ele não tivera o direito de se meter. Era só que a simples ideia de imaginá-la com outro homem...

Ele estava ficando louco.

Sim, completamente maluco. Quem se importa se Lily Evans havia transado com seu melhor amigo? Quem se importa se ela arriscara a pele para – mesmo que de modo estúpido – protegê-lo? Quem se importa se ela era dona dos olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira? Quem se importa se o beijo dela era algo tóxico?

Obviamente, ele se importava.

Ele sentia algo pela ruiva, disso não tinha dúvidas. Ele não soube como, mas aquela conversa que haviam tido mais cedo, o beijo trocado, tudo fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais inseguro.

E se ela não sentisse o mesmo? Dizia estar confusa. E se no final das contas nada der certo?

James preferiu não pensar nessa possibilidade.

Viu Lily e a amiga entrarem e acenou para as duas.

- Olá jovens damas. – brincou fazendo uma reverência exagerada. – Estão especialmente adoráveis.

Lily sorriu e revirou os olhos. Emily apenas observou com um olhar divertido.

- Olá nobre cavalheiro. – disse a primeira – Se importa se nos juntarmos à sua conversa extremamente interessante com o universo?

- Ora, será uma honra. – ele puxou uma cadeia e Lily se sentou, agradecendo. – Principalmente tendo uma jovem tão atraente ao meu lado.

Emily fingiu vomitar.

- Arrumem um quarto. – resmungou, mas não conteve um sorriso ao ver Lily corar.

- Por mim tudo bem- Ouch Lily! – exclamou quando Lily bateu com força na sua cabeça. – Pode não saber, mas é incrivelmente forte, até para uma mulher.

Lily cerrou os olhos.

Emily observava tudo com interesse.

- Sabe o que os dois parecem? Um casal de velhos.

James sorriu.

- E sabe o que você parece? – perguntou num tom de conspiração. – Uma velha. Sério, Evans, quando conheci sua amiga aqui ela parecia ser uma pessoa animada, agora tudo o que sai da boca dela são reclamações.

Lily riu.

- Com um tempo você acostuma. Ela está assim por que ainda está brava com o namorado.

- Oh, você tem um namorado? – James pareceu desapontado. – Uma pena.

- Cuidado com a língua, Potter. Não sou Lily para ficar me cantando descaradamente,ao contrário dela, eu não gosto disso.

- Ei! – disse a ruiva. – Não desconte a raiva que tem pelo Simpson em mim...

Emily arregalou os olhos.

- Simpson? O que...

- Com licença. – uma voz masculina os interrompeu. O homem olhou para Lily e sorriu. Ele parecia familiar. – Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

Emily viu James ficar carrancudo de um segundo para outro.

- Ahn,acho que não... – murmurou. Porque aqueles olhos lhe pareciam tão familiar?

- Me desculpe. – falou o homem. – Eu realmente pensei que te conhecia. Está acompanhada?

- Não. – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que James soltou um "Sim." ameaçador. Lily os fuzilou com os olhos.

- Não. – disse mais uma vez.

James a encarou. Não acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Por acaso já morou na Inglaterra? – perguntou ela.

- Não, moro aqui desde que nasci. Sou Mark. – ele sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão. Lily a apertou. – Prazer te conhecer.

- Sou Lily. Esses são James e Emily.

Mark passou a mão nos cabelos cacheados, parecendo envergonhado.

- Desculpe a intromissão. Prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer foi nosso. – respondeu Lily e o cara se foi.

- Fale por você. – murmurou James rabugento.

Emily lhe sorriu.

- Agora _você_ parece um velho.

Lily se virou para James parecendo zangada.

- Porque foi tão rude?

- Estava na cara que ele não te conhecia, só queria uma desculpa para vir falar com você!

- E daí? O que tem a ver com isso,Potter?

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Droga, Evans, porque tem que ser tão cabeça dura?

- Eu não sou cabeça dura! Você que é-

- EI! – exclamou Emily, chamando atenção de não só James e Lily, mas de metade do bar. – Qual o problema de vocês? Só resolvam logo isso,pelo amor de Deus!

Os silencio se instalou incomodo entre os três. Nenhum se atreveu a dizer algo,apenas encararam um ao outro.

- Se Lily não fosse tão teimosa – disse James – não estaríamos discutindo, e sim num quarto.

A boca de Lily despencou.

- Cuidado com o que fala Potter, não sou nenhuma das suas vadias.

Ele estava prestes a responder quando seu celular tocou.

- Agente Potter. – disse a voz de Dumbledore do outro lado da linha. – Quero você e Evans aqui imediatamente. Houve outro assassinato.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: Ehehheheheheheeheehehehhhe**_

_**Vocês pensaram que a Lily e o James iriam pra cama juntos né? Opa**_

_**Pois é galera,aí está,depois de não muito tempo (menos de um mês) aqui vai o capitulo 10 para vocêsssss.**_

_**Não fiquem confusos quanto aos assassinatos,gradativamente vai se encaixando.**_

_**Não sei se o Departamento tem realmente advogados na área,mas eu tinha de introduzir Emily mais um pouco na historia.**_

_**Mas entãaaao o que acharam?**_

_**Lily não devia satisfações a James? Ele foi um babaca? Ela foi idiota? Os dois deveriam ter se pegado mais? Espero não ter desapontado vocês,mas eu realmente precisava ganhar tempo e a fic se prolongou mais do que eu imaginava. Ainda teremos uns três ou quatro capítulos restantes, e a Lily ainda não está exatamente pronta pra dizer ao James o que ela sente.**_

_**Postei justamente hoje porque,bem, é aniversário de morte dos meus dois personagens favoritos e eu não poderia deixar passar em branco.**_

_**E respondendo as reviews lindas de vocês...**_

_**Sassah Potter – Que bom que gostou da Emily! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo ;)**_

_**Anafsilveira – Anaaaa como vai você? O James não tem jeito mesmo tsc tsc tsc... Espero do fundo do meu coração que tenha gostado desse capitulo!**_

_**Ninha Souma – Opa já era rssrsrsrs mas a Lily meio que teve sua vingança?Não odeie o James, ele é retardado. Beijosss!**_

_**Dreamwithbru – SOCORRO BRUNA OI TA AQUI O CAPITULO que bom que gostouuuu bjosssss!**_

_**É isso aí galera, espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**É provável que o capítulo 11 vai demorar um pouco,mas não deixem de mandar reviews!**_

_**Serio,reviews são importantes,reviews são ESSENCIAIS!**_

_**Beijosss,Carol.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota da autora: Opaaaaaaa e ai galera como vão vocês? Tudo na paz? Pois é,eu não estou demorando tanto para atualizar como antes,certo? Espero não ter desapontado vocês no ultimo capitulo, prometo que esse compensa rssrsrs. AVISO: CENAS QUENTES NO FINAL DO CAPITULO,NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISEI.**_

_**Aproveitem sem moderação.**_

_**Ps.: Pode parecer meloso,e é, mas esse capitulo foi inspirado na musica For The First Time do The Script. Dá uma olhadinha na letra depois ;)**_

* * *

Os faróis das duas viaturas encostadas na calçada cortavam a parcial escuridão como uma faca. As luzes das sirenes ainda estavam ligadas e ao redor da casa as faixas de "Interditado" enfeitavam com as cores amarelo e preto o local do crime. Havia uma pequena multidão em volta da entrada, tentando entender o que acontecera.

- Não acredito que flertou com aquele cara.

- Não flertei com ninguém.

- "Oh, você por acaso já morou na Inglaterra?" – imitou James com uma falsa voz feminina. – "Que tal nos casar e ter cinco filhos de olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados? Quem sabe James ainda pode ser o padrinho e almoçar conosco no domingo".

Lily desviou de James e suas pálpebras que teimavam em piscar de modo artificial.

- "Mark, você é tão másculo com esses seus braços magros e olhos castanhos que por acaso se parecem com os do meu pretendente James. O padrinho dos nossos filhos lembra?".

Ela o olhou com desprezo.

- Você me enoja.

- Não foi o que disse noite passada.

- Na verdade – respondeu num tom cortante – foi exatamente o que eu disse.

E ao entrarem no local do crime se calaram completamente. Naquele caso, não haveria nada para atrapalhá-los e todas as brigas e sentimentos seriam deixadas de lado.

- Potter, Evans. – disse o agente Snape ao vê-los entrando. – Chegaram bem a tempo.

- Digamos que estávamos por perto. – disse James com um sorriso amarelo.

Severus olhou para o vestido de noite de Lily.

- Posso ver. – disse – Certo, Marlene Price, 29 anos estudante de direito, estava noiva de Adam McKinnon. O corpo foi encontrado por ele. Assim como as duas outras garotas, os olhos arrancados.

A mulher se encontrava na cama, as mãos cruzadas sobre o abdômen e no local dos olhos havia apenas dois antros.

- Nenhum sinal de luta, a banheira foi esvaziada recentemente e na lareira havia vestígios de tecidos com sangue. Ainda não interrogamos o noivo.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso. – Lily logo se voluntariou. Ela se dirigiu a Adam, que se encontrava encolhido num canto, nunca deixando de perceber o olhar de James sobre suas costas.

- Adam McKinnon? Sou a agente Evans, preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Sei que é difícil, mas quanto mais ajudar, mais rápido tudo vai se resolver.

Ele tentou secar as lágrimas que teimavam cair e a encarou.

- Acha que tudo vai se resolver? – perguntou numa voz embargada. – Minha noiva foi assassinada.

Lily quase conhecia o sentimento.

- A dor não vai passar. Mas você não gostaria que encontrássemos quem fez isso a ela?

- Que o desgraçado morra da pior forma possível. Minha Lene. – sussurrou. – E seus lindos olhos brilhantes.

Ela esperou que ele se recuperasse.

- Marlene tinha algum inimigo?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não. Não que eu saiba. Todos a adoravam.

- Ela agiu estranha? Como se estivesse sendo ameaçada?

- Também não. Marlene me diria se alguém a tivesse ameaçado.

- O senhor esteve aqui noite passada?

- S-sim.

- E houve algum estranho nessas redondezas, talvez algum morador que acabou de se mudar?

- Não. Quer dizer, eu não moro aqui, mas pelo que vi, não tem nada de incomum por essas bandas.

"_Você iria se surpreender com o número de mortes incomuns nos lugares mais pacíficos."_ Pensou ela, mas resolveu não falar nada. O pobre homem parecia tão frágil a ponto de quebrar com qualquer movimento.

Ela se voltou para a cena do crime e a examinou.

- É melhor mandar para o legista antes de qualquer coisa. – disse James.

A perícia examinava cada canto da casa, enquanto Snape ligava para o legista.

- Temos um assassinato em série. – murmurou Lily para o parceiro.

James tinha certo brilho nos olhos e ela poderia jurar que ele estava amando tudo aquilo. Não as mortes, mas a oportunidade de colocar sua capacidade de perito em mentes criminosas em ação. Até aquele momento, nunca tinham trabalhado com nenhum serial killer.

- Oh sim. – sussurrou ele coçando o queixo. – E dos bons.

Recolheram todas as provas possíveis e se prepararam para trabalhar.

- O que temos aqui – disse ela – são três mortes em duas semanas: Uma terça na passada, outra na quinta e outra essa noite. Parece que o nosso amigo quer ser encontrado.

- Sim, ele com certeza quer ser encontrado. – James falou analisando atentamente as provas.

Ele era sempre assim, concentrado no trabalho. James poderia ser um cara brincalhão e divertido, mas quando se tratava de traçar perfis ele mudava completamente. Sua postura se endireitava, seus cotovelos eram colocados na mesa, suas mãos apoiavam o queixo, suas sobrancelhas franziam e seus olhos se tornavam desfocados.

"_Pense como o assassino, ruiva."_ Era o que ele dizia _"Pense. O que faria se fosse ele?"._

- As três eram mulheres entre 25 e 30 anos, comprometidas, mas moravam sozinhas. Nenhum vizinho ou conhecido notou algo estranho, e as ferramentas do crime não foram encontradas.

- Ao que tudo indica, ele (ou ela) as matou no banheiro. – disse Lily. – Quer dizer, com certeza houve sangue, os olhos das vitimas foram arrancados, então ele as levou para a banheira e para não haver muito sangue esparramado, fez isso na água. Por isso as banheiras foram esvaziadas recentemente. Quer dizer, a banheira, as outras duas só tinham chuveiro. Os tecidos com sangue encontrados na verdade eram as roupas que elas usaram na hora da morte, ele as queimou. As roupas, não as mulheres.

James riu.

- Bom, nós temos que encontrar uma ligação, além do óbvio. – disse ele.

- Ei, James... – disse Lily com o cenho franzindo – Isso aqui é uma cruz?

Ele olhou para ela, que segurava cuidadosamente o pulso da vítima, onde nela havia uma cruz marcada.

- Sim. Sim, é uma cruz.

- Mundialmente é conhecido como o símbolo da libertação. Então ele quer libertá-las, por isso limpou os corpos, era algum tipo de ritual.

- Mas porque ele extraiu os olhos?

Lily franziu o cenho. Todas as vítimas tinham olhos verdes, era uma das ligações.

- Mas é claro! – exclamou – "_Os olhos são a janela da alma."_ Quem disse isso mesmo?

- Leonardo da Vinci. – murmurou ele. Seu pai biológico costumava falar isso. Quando chegava em casa, bêbado, ele olhava nos olhos de cada um,principalmente de sua mãe. Dizia ele que os olhos dizem tudo sobre uma pessoa.

- James. – disse tensa. – Esse símbolo já foi usado antes, algum serial killer tinha isso como marca.

- Pode se lembrar de quem?

Lily engoliu seco.

- Avery.

James a olhou cauteloso. Ela nunca havia mencionado isso.

- É possível que seja ele. – disse ela. – Mas pode ser um imitador. Há uns anos atrás, Avery ficou bem conhecido por sua matança, mas depois que fugiu e não foi achado, o FBI perdeu o interesse, afinal, as mortes haviam parado. Malfoy dissera que ele esteve aqui ano passado, é uma possibilidade. Mas pela fama, pode ser que esteja usando apenas o símbolo em comum. Avery assassinava gestantes que não tinham condições de criar uma criança, ele achava que no nome do Senhor, estava fazendo a coisa certa, as mandando para o Céu.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Vamos analisar todas as possibilidades. Apenas não fique carregada sobre isso, ok?

Ela acenou afirmativamente. Avery não passava de uma memória ruim.

- Talvez haja um padrão.

James a olhou como que diz "Não me diga!"

- Digo de lugar. A primeira morte foi no Lower East Side, a segunda, Flatron District,e e agora Murray Hill. A próxima morte será em Greenwich Village!

- Greenwich? Não seria Garment District ou Times Square?

- Talvez... Eu estava pensando na cruz. Seria então Greenwhich e depois...

- East Village.

Lily fez uma careta.

- São muitas possibilidades.

- E essa coleira?

- Coleira?

- Sim. – ele levantou o objeto que antes estava na mesa de cabeceira. – Ela tinha um cachorro?

- Parece que não... Do que importa a coleira, James?

Ele deu de ombros, mas a ruga entre seus olhos não desapareceu.

- Façamos assim: - disse Lily – Eu checo as possibilidades do assassino estar pelas bandas de Greenwich e você vai dar uma olhada pelas bandas do Garment District. Só precaução. Umas perguntas pela vizinhança se tem algum sujeito suspeito pelos bairros etc. Tenho um pressentimento sobre isso.

- Não é melhor irmos juntos?

- Não nasci colada com você, Potter. Além do mais, adianta o trabalho.

Ele pareceu preocupado e a ruga entre os olhos pareceu se aprofundar.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento, ruiva. Está tarde,você andando por aí sozinha a essa hora não é uma boa ideia.

De certo modo, ela o achara extremamente fofo naquele momento.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei como usar uma arma.

Ele sorriu maroto.

- Com o que acha que eu estou preocupado? Lily Evans mais revólver igual a desastre.

- Ao trabalho, Potter.

- E Lily? – ele a chamou mais uma vez.

Ela se virou de vez e deu de cara com sua imagem refletida nos óculos de aro fino dele, narizes quase se tocando.

- Tome cuidado. – disse.

Mais uma vez ela se perdeu em seus olhos castanhos.

- Sempre.

* * *

_**Greenwich Village, 23h07min da noite.**_

Era estranho andar pelas ruas de Nova York sem ele.

Quase um ano de convivência fez com que ela se acostumasse com sua presença, e mesmo odiando ter que admitir a adorando.

Talvez ela realmente gostasse de ter James por perto. Talvez fosse a segurança que ele emanava, o ar despreocupado, as brincadeiras. Era algo quase relaxante encontrá-lo pela manhã com seus sorrisos e gracejos.

Depois que o conheceu, ela passou a dormir melhor.

"_Talvez _ - pensou enquanto estacionava o carro num canto qualquer do bairro. Uma ou duas pessoas passeavam pelas calçadas. Um cão de porte médio passou correndo pela rua e sumiu na noite, deixando apenas o eco de suas patas batendo ao chão e sua respiração ofegante no ar. – _talvez se eu não fosse tão teimosa, poderia dar certo."_

Ela checou seu revólver e observou mais uma vez o local. Nada parecia suspeito, apenas duas amigas cambaleando bêbadas, provavelmente voltando de uma festa.

"_Talvez, se você o conhecesse melhor. Se o tivesse conhecido antes de Malfoy. Talvez. Se."_

Um homem alto parou as duas jovens e perguntou algo. Elas pareceram pensativas e por fim sorriram, disseram algo, e acenaram com a cabeça.

O corpo de Lily se tencionou e ela segurou o revolver com força.

O homem disse algo a elas, e se virou. Pela distancia, ela não conseguia ver seu rosto, e ele estava indo em sua direção. Ele chegou mais perto e Lily ficou cada vez mais tensa, não conseguindo se mover.

- Lily? – disse o homem, e então ela reconheceu sua voz.

- Mark?

* * *

_**Garment District, 23h21min da noite**_

James estava ansioso.

Tinha algo errado, ah se tinha. Lily não deveria ter saído sozinha, ele deveria ter a acompanhado. E se acontecesse algo? Se ela se machucasse? E se ela encontrasse o assassino?

James estava mais do que ansioso.

Ele tivera um pressentimento, algo importante estava faltando. Uma peça mais do que essencial. Mas o que?

Era óbvio que se tratava de algum tipo de ritual de libertação. Mas libertá-las do que? Todas as vítimas eram comprometidas, e o que isso significava?

Talvez ele sofrera um trauma em algum relacionamento. Talvez a namorada morrera e ele não queria ser o único a sentir a dor da perda. Talvez ela o traíra e ele a matara, e em sua mente, ele estaria poupando os então namorados das vitimas de uma possível traição?

Não, não traição. Era algo mais. Tinha a ver com os olhos. "_Lindos __lhos brilhantes_." Foi o que dissera o noivo da ultima mulher.

Obsessão? Traição? Saudades?

E como ele passara despercebido pelo bairro,como ele saiu do local sem ser notado?

James estava mais do que ansioso. Ele estava apreensivo, inquieto, nervoso, intrigado... Qualquer adjetivo relacionado a apenas um. Preocupado.

Como pode deixar sua ruiva sair sem ninguém?

Sua ruiva.

O pensamento possessivo o fez parar. Para James, ela sempre seria sua. De mais ninguém.

Não era preciso mais nenhuma prova, mas esta seria analisada apenas mais tarde, quando ele descobrisse quem estava matando aquelas garotas.

Sua mente se voltou para um objeto não tão importante. A coleira.

Mas é claro! Como não pensara nisso antes?

Ele imediatamente pegou o celular. Precisava avisar Lily, precisava encontrá-la, ter certeza de que estava segura.

- Droga, ruiva, porque não atende ao telefone?!

* * *

_**Greenwich Village, 23h23min da noite. **_

- Mark? O que faz aqui?

Ele sorriu e mais uma vez a fez se lembrar de alguém.

- Posso perguntar o mesmo.

Lily franziu a testa.

- É meio complicado... Mas como veio parar em Greewich? Está me seguindo? Quer dizer... Uma hora atrás estava no bar, a dois bairros daqui.

Ele chegou mais perto, e de algum modo, fez com que ela se sentisse ainda mais tensa.

- Minha irmã mora no Chelsea, estou passando uns dias lá, reformando meu apartamento.

- Oh. Me desculpe por ser tão enxerida.

- Não, tudo bem. É que há uma hora você não estava mais no bar. Depois que foi embora tudo ficou bem sem graça.

Esse comentário fez Lily corar. Dera seu telefone para Mark apenas por impulso. Na verdade, poderia dizer que queria causar ciúmes em James.

E ali, sozinha e flertando com um desconhecido, ela se sentiu mal.

Seu lugar era com James, não com Mark, O Bonitão Estranho.

- Não vai me dizer o que faz aqui, ruiva?

O apelido soou estranho saído da sua boca. Não era a voz certa, o tom aveludado que a faria ter arrepios, nem os olhos castanhos tão conhecidos.

- É pessoal. – respondeu. – O que perguntava para aquelas garotas?

Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo importante.

- Oh, sim! Meu cachorro fugiu, fui dar uma volta com ele o louco se soltou da coleira, saiu correndo por algum motivo desconhecido. Será que viu ele por ai?

- Claro! Ele foi por ali – ela apontou para direita. – Espero que o ache. Preciso ir, até mais.

Mark deu mais um passo e deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

- Tchau Lily. Espero te ver mais vezes. E obrigado.

- Erhm... – ela limpou a garganta constrangida – Claro. Até mais.

E então ele foi embora, gritando _"Simon! Aqui, garoto! '',_ sua voz firme ecoando e então desaparecendo junto com sua forma alta na noite.

Até que Lily ficou sozinha, e o pressentimento de que algo aconteceria naquele bairro e naquela noite, simplesmente foi embora.

Ela entrou no carro, e só então notou que esquecera seu celular no console.

_6 Chamadas Não Atendidas_

_1 Mensagem de Voz_

Ela ligou para o correio de voz, e ficou surpresa ao notar que James lhe deixara um recado.

- _Lily, porque diabos não atende o celular? Estou te ligando há séculos! Eu descobri como o assassino passa despercebido, ele sai procurando pelo cão perdido. Não sei se o cachorro é real, mas ninguém acha suspeito um homem procurando pelo seu animal de estimação, certo? Ligue-me assim que receber esta mensagem. Tome cuidado, ruiva._

Procurando pelo cão perdido? Mas isso queria dizer que...

Mark.

Não, claro que não.

Mas e se...

Dando uma arrancada no carro, Lily saiu o mais rápido possível à procura do dito cujo, cada canto, beco, rua, mas ele pareceu desaparecer.

- James? – falou ao telefone. – Me encontre no meu apartamento o mais rápido possível.

- Lily o que houve? Aconteceu algo?

- Eu acho que Mark é o cara que estamos procurando.

- O que?! Mark, do bar?!

- Sim, não surte agora, falo com você quando chegar lá em casa.

* * *

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

Ela acompanhava o ritmo de seu relógio de parede, olhando fixamente para os ponteiros que se mexiam em intervalos de tempo.

Os acontecimentos dos últimos anos voltaram com tal rapidez que fizeram sua mente girar.

A morte de Carter, sua própria mãe lhe rejeitando, seu pai também morto, sua irmã desgostosa. Sua vida amorosa arruinada, sua confiança já não mais restaurada e James.

Ah, James.

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

De repente ela se sentiu sufocada, as paredes pareciam se fechar ao seu redor,diminuindo cada vez mais.

_Tick-Tock_

E então ela já não aguentava mais toda a pressão acumulada, toda a angustia carregada e ela quis desaparecer. Ela quis nascer de novo, ter feito as escolhas certas e assim não teria de viver com toda aquela dor.

_Ding-Dong_ – soou a campainha

James entrou sem se importar em esperar Lily abrir a porta, e logo ela estava em seus braços.

Ela o abraçou forte, pois sabia o que aquilo significava. Sabia que ele estava com medo por ela, sabia que se Mark fosse realmente o assassino, então ela seria sua próxima vítima. Sabia que se ele fosse mesmo cara que estavam procurando, ela correra perigo, estivera sozinha com ele, dera-lhe seu número.

Sabia que se Mark fosse o cara que estavam procurando, cedo ou tarde iria atrás dela.

- Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado ir sozinha. – sussurrou James contra o cabelo ruivo. – Droga, Lily, porque tem que ser tão teimosa?

Ela o afastou levemente.

- Mas pode ser Avery o nosso cara, certo? Quer dizer, muitas pessoas perdem seus cachorros por aí.

- Não, Avery não é nosso cara.

- E como tem tanta certeza disso?

- Porque Avery Lestrange foi morto há dois dias.

Lily de certo modo não se sentiu surpresa.

- Mas se for Mark... É uma coisa boa, certo? Eu posso servir como isca e pegamos o cara, fim de papo.

- Está completamente louca? – ele exclamou os olhos castanhos se tornando cada vez mais intensos. – Se por em risco dessa maneira... Não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

- Ah não? – ela cruzou os braços. – Já estou condenada de qualquer maneira, James, ele virá atrás de mim. Diga-me se há alternativa.

E ele também soubera. Soubera desde o momento que Lily o ligara,avisando que Mark talvez fosse o cara. Avisara ao Departamento, e até pensou em levar alguns agentes com ele para ficar de olho nela, mas sabia que Lily não iria gostar. Por isso,pediu a Dumbledore para que uma viatura ficasse pelas redondezas, para caso o cara aparecesse.

- Vou ficar com você até que encontrem esse homem. – ela tentou protestar, mas ele a interrompeu. – Não vou te deixar, Lily. Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você novamente. Nunca mais.

Lily o olhou nos olhos.

- Por quê? – sussurrou. – Porque se preocupa tanto comigo?

James soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Porque você acha ruiva?

Ela apenas o encarou.

- Você quer que eu diga as palavras, não é isso? – ele sorriu irônico. – Porque quando eu fui para a cama com uma mulher qualquer,foi seu nome que eu chamei. Porque eu estou apaixonado por você.

Lily soltou um som de surpresa. Essa definitivamente ela não esperava.

- Estou apaixonado por você e todas as pequenas coisas. Eu quero te conhecer desde os meus 15 anos de idade, e confesso que no nosso primeiro encontro, a primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi como você era a mulher mais bonita que já havia visto e de como queria te levar para a cama. E nós tivemos nosso pequeno desentendimento e eu te achei completamente maluca, e então você se descontrolou na visita ao Malfoy e vi que não era o único com um passado cheio de dor. Eu estou apaixonado por você e pelo modo que implora por cafeína pela manhã. Estou apaixonado por você e eu só queria que saísse de trás dessa parede que construiu em volta de si, só para que eu a veja de verdade. Estou tão apaixonado por você, Lily Evans, que concordo com teorias de pessoas bêbadas. – ele riu e acariciou sua bochecha rosada – Eu sou sua rêmora, ruiva. Você só precisa me deixar limpar todos esses problemas.

Ela não soube o que dizer, mas pensou.

Pensou nos meses de convivência, nos sorrisos trocados, gracejos jogados e piadas infames. Pensou nos olhos castanhos esverdeados que acalmavam tanto, e na voz aveludada que a fazia ter arrepios. Pensou nos seus beijos,nos seus toques e em toda a infinidade de momentos perfeitos e singulares que passaram despercebidos até aquele momento. Lily não entendera a ultima parte do discurso,mas ficou claro e transparente que James Potter não era um homem de se encontrar em qualquer esquina.

- É isso, não é? – disse James finalmente. – Você não vai dizer nada? Me fez dizer toda essa baboseira romântica e piegas para depois ficar me olhando com cara de paisagem?

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas sua voz pareceu sumir.

- Quer saber, Evans? Não precisa dizer nada, porque eu sei. Ás vezes te pego olhando para mim sem motivos, ás vezes parece que está a ponto de me beijar. Ás vezes eu sinto sua pele se arrepiar ao meu toque. Então não se faça de desentendida, porque foi você que me disse estar confusa. Se esta confusa, sente algo. E se sente algo... Pode por favor, me dizer?

- Eu acho que – conseguiu sussurrar finalmente – não estou mais tão confusa assim. Mas eu preciso de um tempo...

- Tempo! – ele exclamou jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de exaltação. – Ela precisa de tempo. Nós estamos nessa confusão há mais de meses e ela precisa de tempo! Escute aqui,Lily...

- Qual o seu problema?! Será que não entende que eu não sou tão controlada como você? Eu sou uma bomba-relógio, James, e eu deveria ter explodido faz tempo. Só porque tem esse autocontrole...

- Autocontrole?! Sabe quantas vezes me controlei para simplesmente largar tudo e te agarrar no meio de uma cena de crime? É difícil...

- ...Quando se tem um cara te pressionando tanto...

-...Porque eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você me menosprezou...

-...Te fazer ciúmes! Será que não percebe, seu idiota,que eu gosto de você?!

Isso o fez se calar.

- Gosta?

- Sim! – ela pareceu angustiada. – Eu só tenho dificuldade em expressar meus sentimentos, e você simplesmente não entende isso. Será que nunca percebeu que-

De repente, a boca de James se fechou na boca de Lily e eles dividiram um beijo intenso e íntimo. De algum modo isso não pareceu suficiente e as mãos dele acariciavam suas costas, explorando por de baixo da blusa, e Lily se viu arqueando e o empurrando para o sofá.

Suas pernas se entrelaçaram na cintura dele e suas mãos corriam por seu peito definido, pelos ombros largos até chegarem aos cabelos bagunçados dos quais tanto adorava.

Lily não soube quando, mas quando deu por si, sua blusa estava no chão e James beijava sua garganta, deixando rastros dormentes onde quer que seus lábios a tocavam. Ele se levantou com ela no colo, não parecendo se importar com o peso,e aos beijos e tropeços os dois caíram finalmente na cama,rindo.

Ela o ajudou a despir a camisa social, botão por botão, impaciente, enquanto ele se livrava de seu sutiã, não parecendo ter dificuldades com o fecho.

Não importava que eles estivessem no meio de um caso e deveriam achar um seria killer. Não importava que eles fossem colegas de trabalho, e não importava que eles tivessem um passado perturbador.

Tudo o que importava era que nunca, em nenhum momento de suas vidas, trocaram beijos tão carregados de paixão como aqueles.

E por eles, aqueles não seriam os últimos.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: Bem, o resto é história.**_

_**Confesso estou sem ar por escrever essa ultima parte... Nunca escrevi NC17 então o restou vou deixar para a imaginação de vocês. **_

_**MAS DIGAM-ME o que acharam? Mark é mesmo o assassino? Avery está mesmo morto? James e Lily estão muito apressadinhos? Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews com suas dúvidas, comentários, palpites, qualquer coisa!**_

_**Lady Miss Nothing – Obrigadaaaa,que bom que gostou,espero que tenha gostado desse ;)**_

_**Sassah Potter – Emily e seu namorado secreto serão um problema mais pra frente...Mas que bom que gostou,flor!**_

_**Dreamwithbru – JILY SEX MOTHERFUCKER tá feliz agora?**_

_**Anafsilveira – Anaaaaa meu deus amo quando vc deixa review dlskflkjwlrkgj Espero que tenha gostado com capitulo pq jily. Beijosss**_

_**Então é isso galera,já tenho a história completa então quanto mais review,mais capitulossssss**_

_**Eheehehh**_

_**De qualquer jeito,obrigada a todos que acompanham,espero que tenham gostado do capitulo até a próxima!**_

_**Review por favor né galera.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota da autora: Depois de um mês estou de volta! Esse capitulo foi feito com tanto carinho e capricho,espero realmente que gostem! **_

_**P.S.: Hoje descobriremos quem é o tão secreto namorado da Emily!**_

_**Apreciem sem moderação.**_

* * *

A luz do sol invadia o quarto por uma pequena brecha nas cortinas e uma acanhada faixa de iluminação matinal desenha perfeitamente o rosto de Lily Evans, fazendo-a mexer-se incomodamente no colchão macio. Sua respiração é calma, ritmada, e quem a visse naquele momento poderia apostar que tivera uma ótima noite de sono.

De certo modo, ela teve sim, uma ótima noite. Mas não de sono.

Seus olhos se abriram devagar e preguiçosamente, ainda se acostumando com a claridade que agora parecia invadir o quarto ainda mais. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, disposta a dormir a maior quantidade de tempo possível.

Foi quando se virou para o lado direito da cama, e algo faltava. Ela sentiu um movimento no colchão e ao abrir de novo os olhos se deparou com a imagem de um James vestindo sua boxer preta.

- Já indo embora? – perguntou Lily, sua voz soando sonolenta e brincalhona ao mesmo tempo – Não sabia que era do tipo que fugia.

Ele se virou e sorriu com a imagem de Lily, que tinha o corpo coberto por apenas um lençol.

- Na verdade. – falou ele voltando para a cama e a abraçando – Eu estava me preparando para fazer nosso café da manhã.

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou mais em seus braços, enterrando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço e entrelaçando suas pernas com as dele.

- James, você não sabe cozinhar. – sua voz saiu abafada.

Ele riu.

- Certo, eu estava me preparando para_ comprar _o nosso café da manhã. Bom dia, aliás.

Lily sorriu e beijou sua mandíbula.

- Bom dia. – sussurrou.

James a observou fascinado. A cascata de cabelos ruivos derramados sobre o travesseiro, a voz rouca e sonolenta, seu corpo se juntando cada vez mais ao dele,pernas e braços enredados uns aos outros,sua respiração calma contra sua pele, seu cheiro.

As imagens da noite passada voltaram a sua mente e ele sorriu.

James Potter acabara de descobrir o conceito de fazer amor.

Ele acariciou as costas nuas de Lily até a cintura.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre. – murmurou ele. – Sem trabalho, assassinos, crimes para resolver...

Ela o encarou com seus grandes olhos verdes.

- Para sempre é um conceito meio errôneo, não acha?

- Depende. – falou ele enlaçando sua cintura e depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Para sempre é muito tempo. Mas eu não me importaria de passá-lo ao seu lado.

Ela riu e passou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele.

- Se essa não fosse a coisa mais adorável que já me disseram, eu estaria te repreendendo por tamanha estupidez. Ninguém vive para sempre, Potter.

- Deus, como você é metódica.

E os dois se encararam sem dizer mais uma palavra. O silencio prevaleceu, mas ninguém fez questão de quebrá-lo. Era confortável, aconchegante e de certo modo significativo.

Ambos entendiam o que cada um sentia. Ambos estavam bem com isso. Mas havia, de fato, um problema.

- O que vamos fazer agora, James?

- Bem... – respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto enquanto deslizava sua mão direita pela perna da ruiva. – Eu tenho algumas ideias para por em prática, sabe...

- Não isso, seu pervertido. - ela se deu o luxo de sorrir um pouco – Digo a respeito do caso. Não temos certeza se é Mark o cara que procuramos.

- Eu sei que é ele. Algo me diz que Mark é o assassino, tudo se encaixa. Ele queria que soubéssemos quem ele era, e agora só está esperando o momento certo para aparecer.

- E a hora certa será quando ele vier até mim.

- Será que você ainda não entendeu – disse ele acariciando seu rosto – que eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você? Nunca?

Ela riu.

Será que ele não entendia que era a única pessoa com que Lily realmente se sentia segura?

- Não estou preocupada com isso. Eu só me sinto culpada.

James franziu o cenho.

- Culpada?

- Há tanto trabalho a fazer, eu me sinto sobrecarregada. Nós somos agentes do FBI, pelo amor de Deus. É nosso dever proteger as pessoas e ao invés de fazê-lo, estamos deitados nus um sobre o outro sem intuito algum de nos mover.

Os olhos de James brilharam e ele sorriu como nunca havia antes.

- Vai me dizer que não gosta da sensação dos nossos corpos colados?

Lily corou.

- É curioso.

Ele rolou e a colocou por cima, segurando sua cintura.

- Curioso? – sussurrou James no ouvido de Lily,mordendo levemente seu lóbulo e a fazendo suspirar. – Eu acho extremamente _excitante._

Lily tentou recuperar o fôlego. Tente fazer algo coerente sair de sua boca quando James Potter,vestindo apenas uma cueca, está beijando seu pescoço sem pudor e seu corpo está tão colado ao seu,que é capaz de sentir seu coração bater.

- James, é sério...

- Lily – ele disse a olhando nos olhos – não precisa se preocupar. O Departamento está em alerta, eu falei com Dumbledore antes de vir para cá.

- Mas nós precisamos trabalhar!

- Lily Evans, qual foi a ultima vez que tirou um dia _inteiro_ de folga? Sem relatórios, sem casos, absolutamente nada?

E parando para pensar, Lily não tinha um dia de paz havia muito tempo. Desde a morte de Carter, tudo o que fez fora trabalhar mais e mais, como desculpa para ocupar a mente. Agora ela tinha James, que ocupava não só sua mente como seu corpo.

- Um bom tempo.

- Fique aqui comigo. Eu não vou te deixar, de qualquer jeito. – ele sussurrou provocante, passando o nariz por seu rosto salpicado de sardas, distribuindo beijos aqui e ali – Nós poderíamos assistir a um filme, conversar besteira, fazer amor...

- Eu não estou muito a fim de assistir a um filme. – ela respondeu e sorriu marota, o beijando com carinho, mas interrompeu o beijo. – Mas primeiro preciso de comida.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando.

- O homem mais gostoso do universo quase nu na sua cama e quer comida? Sério, ruiva?

Ela riu.

- Universo? Não acha que é exagero?

- Nem um pouco. – disse e então soltou um gemido de frustração quando Lily se levantou.

Ela procurou por sua roupa de baixo e após vesti-la se dirigiu à cozinha, pegando seu celular no meio do caminho.

_Três Ligações Perdidas – Simpson_

- Ué. – pensou alto – O que Simpson tanto quer?

James apareceu na porta vestido apenas em suas boxers e ao ver a ruiva apenas de calcinha e sutiã sorriu safado.

- Não sei o que Simpson quer, mas... – ele a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço – Sei muito bem o que quero nesse exato momento.

- James Potter,se comporte. – ela o repreendeu, mas não se soltou do abraço. – Simpson?

Ele falou algo, mas James não pode escutar. Estava ocupado demais acariciando a cintura de Lily e beijando cada centímetro de pele encontrada.

- Emily? Não, não falo com ela desde ontem... Certo. Tudo bem, tchau.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou James, e Lily se virou para enlaçar seu pescoço.

- Falar com Emily. Diz que tem uma surpresa, mas ela não atende ao telefone. Provavelmente está com o namorado.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem é esse namorado afinal?

- Não sei... Ela me deu umas dicas, pensei até que fosse Simpson, mas se ele está procurando por ela... Oh.

- O que?

- Agora tudo faz sentido.

* * *

Ela nunca esteve em uma situação como aquela.

Em seus seis anos de idade namorar não passava de dar as mãos e dividir o lanche no intervalo das aulas. Quando ainda não tinha noção do que era realmente estar em um relacionamento, ter comprometimento e responsabilidade, o que era segurar as rédeas em uma discussão, querer voltar no tempo e retirar algo dito.

O que era ser a que corre atrás.

Ela não sabia o que era amar. Bem, talvez o conceito tenha lhe passado pela cabeça uma ou duas vezes, afinal, era apenas daquilo que as pessoas diziam o tempo todo.

"Eu te amo" para cá, "Eu te amo" para lá,era tudo o que falavam,falavam e falavam, mas uma vez sequer Emily havia visto alguém demonstrar o dito.

Talvez fosse falta de sorte. Talvez fosse pessimismo.

Lily já havia falado sobre isso milhões e milhões de vezes. Os anos de escuridão (o termo que chamava o então acidente com Lily devido ao excesso de confiança cego pela ideia de amor que a amiga tinha por Malfoy) fizera Emily abrir mais a mente para essa palavra tão pequena, mas tão cheia de becos, saídas secretas e labirintos intermináveis.

Para ela, amar era acima de tudo confiar. O que Lily tinha por Malfoy era um costume. Ela não o amava de verdade. Era apenas o costume de tê-lo ao seu lado, o fato de que Lucius Malfoy fazia parte de sua rotina, assim como James Potter fazia naquele momento.

Mas James era um cara completamente diferente, e apenas pelo modo de falar de Lily,a suavidade com que o nome "Potter" escapava de seus lábios as vezes era espantosa.  
Emily jurava que nunca havia visto Lily tão...bem.

Ela nunca esteve em uma situação parecida com aquela.

Nunca teve a paixonite de adolescência,ou a ideia de paixão,ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ela namorava caras que a faziam sorrir, caras dos quais ela _gostou_, mas nunca amou.

Ele fora o único que fez seu coração bater mais rápido.

O único que a deixou sem respostas.

Não foi amor à primeira vista, claro que não. A principio, não suportavam a presença um do outro, principalmente pela sua rixa com sua amiga Lily, e pelas coisas que a havia dito.

A ruiva e ele haviam sido bons amigos. Quase parceiros, diriam. Mas a estupidez dele, o orgulho, fizeram com que Lily se afastasse e reforçasse ainda mais a barreira que tinha em volta de si. O que fez com que Emily recuasse também.

Mas havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos escuros, algo naquele rosto que a primeira vista não era nada atraente, que a fazia se sentir intrigada.

Houve uma festa no Departamento.

Continuava metido, mesquinho e orgulhoso como sempre, mas havia algo mais. Uma certa...mudança de postura?

Eles conversaram, saíram uma vez ou outra e Emily começou a gostar de verdade da companhia daquele homem que em tão pouco tempo se tornara agradável.

Ela quis contar a Lily,mas sabia que teria de dar tempo ao tempo e não apressar as coisas, afinal ,estavam apenas "se conhecendo".

Veio o primeiro beijo, o segundo encontro, e muitos outros beijos, carinhos e palavras que ela nunca pensou em um dia sequer pronunciar.

"Estou apaixonada por você." Foi o que ela disse, pois não era mulher de esconder nenhum sentimento e Deus, ela se sentia tão bem e completa ao seu lado.

Isso o deixou com raiva.

Dizia que estava indo rápido demais, que sentia algo também, mas não sabia exatamente o que.

Isso fez com que Emily recuasse.

Ele teria seu tempo, e então ela prepararia Lily.

Mas então uma semana se passou e ele a ligara, dizendo que estava arrependido e que céus, como ele estava apaixonado e não parara de pensar um segundo sequer em como queria encontrá-la.

Ela nunca, nem ligeiramente, estivera em uma situação ao menos semelhante àquela.

Ela estava mais do que apaixonada.

Era um sentimento capaz de fazer seu coração acelerar apenas à menção de seu nome, suas pernas amolecerem ao o olhar nos olhos, sua pele arrepiar-se ao som de sua voz.

E cada vez mais eles se envolviam. Os dias passavam e faziam de tudo para se encontrar, qualquer oportunidade que surgia, qualquer tempo livre. E ela tinha medo do que as pessoas iriam pensar quando assumissem o relacionamento. Ele não era do tipo de cara que namorava. Ele era do tipo de cara que só vive pelo trabalho, nada mais, e seu pequeno desentendimento com Lily o fizera se fechar mais ainda, trazendo mais dificuldades para que ele assumisse o namoro dos dois.

Sim, namoro.

Pois a principio,quando ainda não se conheciam direito,Emily o julgara pelas suas ações com Lily. Emily o achara o pior ser humano da face da terra.

Mas ele mudara. _Ela _o fizera mudar, pois não importava seus erros do passado, mas sim o que era no presente o que seria no futuro. E seu futuro era com ela, Emily Marianne Gilbert.

Seria possível amar uma pessoa que conhecia a menos de um ano? Talvez fosse algo no olhar. Um entendimento, um significado oculto.

Ela não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, ou destino, mas se havia algo de que Em tinha mais certeza do que tudo no mundo era que sim, ele era o certo.

Mas porque havia de ser tão complicado? Porque ao menos para Lily,sua melhor amiga,ele não a deixava explicar? E porque diabos Lily não entendera o recado? Emily havia deixado uma pista mais do que óbvio, porque a ruiva não entendia?

Na noite anterior, no bar... Oh, Lily havia entendido!

Lembrava-se do que ela falara.

"Ei!" ela exclamou "Não desconte a raiva que tem pelo Simpson em mim..."

Opa,mas isso queria dizer...

O som do telefone tocando desfez sua linha de pensamento e ela hesitou antes de atendê-lo.

Ficara a semana o evitando,pois a ultima vez que se falaram ocasionou uma discussão da qual ela não gostaria de se lembrar. Esbarrar com ele no Departamento era ainda pior.

Ela o chamara de egoísta, orgulhoso, prepotente. Tudo porque tudo o que ele precisava era de tempo para entender tudo, e ela se setira tão envergonhada por não ter visto aquilo, tão arrependida de não ter falado que o motivo de querer assumir o que tinham era pura e simples felicidade.

Ela estava tão completa ao seu lado e queria mostrar que pela primeira vez na vida estava apaixonada e feliz,mostrar que ele era muito melhor do pensavam,que ele mudara.

Mas quando atendeu,a voz dele não parecia raivosa. Não parecia triste, ou arrependida, parecia...

Calma. Doce.

- Oi. - disse ela.

- Em.

- Olha, eu não quis dizer aquilo, me desculpe, eu...

- Não,não se desculpe,eu fui egoísta...

- Você vai me escutar,quer queira ou não. Eu só... Assustei-me. Eu fiquei assustada por te querer tanto, por querer, pela primeira vez, que desse certo e pela primeira vez estou apaixonada e totalmente feliz. E eu senti medo, pensei que depois daquela discussão você não me quisesse mais. Eu fui egoísta e prepotente, fui eu quem não esperou, pois eu sei que é a primeira vez que está realmente apaixonado. Deveria ter-lhe dado mais tempo. E eu não te procurei exatamente por isso, você precisava de tempo para pensar e eu precisava de tempo para entender. E eu entendi. Completamente.

- Emily...

- Deixe-me terminar. Eu entendi o que eu quero, e não é apropriado dizer isso por telefone, mas... Eu quero você. Eu te amo e por mais que pareça rápido demais, por mais que tenha sido de repente, eu tenho certeza disso. Não se sinta na obrigação de responder...

- Emily.

- Sim.

- Estou atolado em trabalho... Será que pode passar por aqui para almoçarmos? Eu tenho uma surpresa.

- C-claro. - ela gaguejou um pouco trêmula.

- E Em?

- Sim?

- Eu também.

E ela soube exatamente do que ele estava falando.

* * *

- Obrigado. - sussurrou.

- Pelo o que?

- Por cuidar de mim quando não há ninguém para fazê-lo.

Ele sorriu e beijou sua têmpora.

- Eu sempre vou cuidar de você.

E mais uma vez Lily Evans se perdeu nos beijos e toques de James Potter,e ali estavam eles,sem nenhum tipo de roupa,corpos se fundindo e lençóis bagunçados.

Por Lily,eles poderiam ficar por ali pelo resto de suas vidas,sem trabalho,pessoas ou roupas para atrapalhar. Tudo o que era queria era mergulhar nessa imensidão vasta sem pudor, e pela primeira vez na vida se sentir apaixonada de verdade.

O toque de James era como fogo interminável. Onde sua pele a tocava era como chamas ardentes em seu corpo coberto de suor, deixando rastros dormentes por onde seus lábios a beijava e fazendo-a perder seu fôlego cada vez que sussurrava algo em seu ouvido.

- Você é tão linda. - era o que ele dizia - Tão linda, Lily.

Lily sentiu-se estremecer sobre seu corpo,trazendo-o para mais perto de si,o mais perto possível.

James tinha esse poder sobre ela,o poder de fazê-la esquecer qualquer preocupação, qualquer dor do passado e simplesmente viver. Viver como nunca vivera antes, sentir-se leve, como se o mundo que estava sobre suas costas de repente desaparecesse, sentir-se completa e segura.

Porque por ela, seria sempre assim.

Ela queria ter James ao seu lado. Como parceiro, amigo, amante. De todos os jeitos possíveis e inimagináveis, ela o queria tanto.

E havia a certeza de que sim, era recíproco, era possível ver em seu olhar, seus toques, manias e o jeito que pronunciava "ruiva",os lábios se curvando em um sorriso convidativo e adorável.

Poderia não parecer que James Potter era um cara lá muito carinhoso,e de certo,nunca fora. Ela o fez mudar, ela fez com que suas mãos soassem, sua voz falhasse e ele ficasse completamente sem ação quando ela estava por perto. Porque Lily o fazia se sentir como um adolescente, descobrindo o que é amar e ser amado, e era algo tão bom. Com ela, ele se sentia seguro como nunca. Ele sentia que, não importa as circunstâncias, Lily sempre estaria ao seu lado, o apoiando. E ele a apoiaria.

Ele queria tomar conta dela, fazer de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem, segura.

Ele queria tomá-la em seus braços e chamá-la de minha, pois era isso que James queria que ela fosse. Sua.

Sua parceira, sua amiga, sua amante.

E Deus, que amante.

Cada gemido, cada suspiro, cada "James." o fazia se sentir cada vez mais excitado.

Mas não era só sexo. Era algo mais.

Era paixão, era necessidade de ter um ao outro somente, era a verdade explícita através dos beijos e toques.

James sem dúvida era o cara mais sortido do mudo.

- Eu quero você, James. - disse ela, após fazerem amor, o olhando frente a frente. - Te quero tanto, que chega a ser assustador.

Ele não poderia ser mais sexy com seu cabelo mais bagunçado - por ela - que o normal e seus olhos brilhando mais que nunca.

- Não precisa. - ele sorriu e apertou sua cintura a trazendo para perto. - Não precisa ser assim, ruiva.

- Quando foi que percebeu? Digo, que...

- Era apaixonado por você? – sorriu e beijou o canto de sua boca. – Quando me contou que perdeu a virgindade com Remus. Fiquei louco de ciúmes, liguei para Sirius, brigamos por que me achei no direito de saber disso tudo, sendo que não tinha nada a ver com a vida de vocês e... Bem, não me orgulho disso, mas bebi um pouco e...

Lily riu.

- Você foi afogar suas mágoas em _cachaça_, James Potter?

- Bom, sim... – ele fez uma careta – E então uma garota se apresentou para mim e-

- Transaram.

Ele pareceu constrangido.

- Sim. E no meio da coisa toda eu acabei falando seu nome. Foi ai que eu percebi.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e James se preparou para todo o xingamento que estava por vir, mas nada aconteceu.

Ela simplesmente jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

James a olhou confuso.

- Não está com raiva?

Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Por que eu estaria com raiva? Não tínhamos nada, James. Não me devia satisfações.

Isso o fez se sentir mal.

- Me desculpe por ter ficado com raiva quando soube de você e do Remus. Eu não deveria ter te pressionado sobre aquele assunto daquele jeito, mas é que eu quero saber tudo da sua vida, Lily Evans. Cada momento que eu perdi durante todos esses vinte e sete anos.

- O que quer saber?

- Tudo. – ele sorriu.

Ela riu.

- Sim, James, mas é meio difícil contar sua vida toda, eu não me lembro de tudo.

- Certo... Primeiro beijo?

- Jeremy Connor, quinta série. Ele foi me dar um beijo na bochecha, e eu virei sem querer.

- Sem querer? Tem certeza? – perguntou ele sorrindo maroto.

- Não. – ela riu.

James fez uma cara surpresa.

- Oh, olhe para a Senhorita Evans, já era safada antes mesmo de saber amarrar os sapatos.

Lily deu de ombros.

- É de família. Minha irmã Petúnia já namorava sério aos doze.

Ele riu e a encarou por um tempo, passando o polegar em sua bochecha levemente.

- Nunca falou dessa sua irmã Petúnia. Ela também...

- Oh, não. Não, ela não morreu. É só que... Depois da morte de Carter, ela parou de falar comigo. Definitivamente. A última vez que nos falamos foi por acidente, quando liguei na casa da minha mãe e foi ela que atendeu.

James franziu o cenho.

- Mas porque ela parou de falar com você?

- Digamos que ela ainda me culpa pela morte do nosso irmão... Ficou com tanta raiva que nem me convidou para o casamento dela, e só fiquei sabendo que eu era tia depois de Duda ter nascido.

James pareceu indignado.

- Mas não foi sua culpa, Lily! Como você poderia adivinhar que Malfoy era um desgraçado maluco que...

- Ei, James, está tudo bom. – ela sorriu, o tranquilizando, mas havia algo em seu olhar que o dizia que não estava tudo bem – Eu sei que não foi minha culpa, mas... Ás vezes eu sonho com ele. Só sonho, sabe? Sonho com ele sorrindo, rindo, brincando e tem vezes que ele está lá, me olhando. Só me olhando, parado, sem dizer nada. E eu me sinto _tão mal_ por ter confiado na pessoa errada. E me sinto mal por ter perdido Petúnia. Tem horas que eu penso ter perdido até a minha mãe. Ela me liga uma vez a cada mês e... Eu só tenho Emily. Ela é a única que se lembra de mim, sempre. E tem você, que entrou na minha vida tão inesperadamente, mas de uma maneira boa.– ela estava chorando – Por favor, não me deixe. Eu não quero te perder assim como perdi meu pai, meu irmão, Petúnia e minha mãe.

- Ei. – ele sussurrou e limpou suas lágrimas, a aninhando em seu peito – Eu nunca vou te deixar, Lily. Nunca. Olhe para mim.

Ela enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos e o olhou nos olhos. Aquele profundo castanho esverdeado que sempre a acalmaria.

- Você não merece tanta dor. Não merece todos esses anos de sofrimento. É a mulher mais forte, independente e sem dúvidas, a mais bonita que já conheci.

- Me desculpe. – Lily disse envergonhada. – É que quando tem algo me incomodando intimamente faço de tudo para arrumar uma desculpa para colocar isso para fora. E nos últimos anos eu tenho tido tantas coisas me incomodando intimamente...

- Tenho certeza de que Petúnia voltará a falar com você. Irmãos não se separam por besteira.

- E o que você sabe sobre ter um irmão? – perguntou ela de uma maneira rude, e logo se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de dor de James. – Desculpe isso foi rude.

- Não, está tudo bem... É que eu tenho um irmão, Lily. Ao menos, tinha.

- Tinha?

- Eu tinha sete anos, ele tinha apenas três quando nos separaram. Quando nossa mãe morreu, não havia ninguém para tomar conta de nós dois, e fomos parar num orfanato. Eu não entendo por que nos separaram. Quero dizer, ele era meu irmão. Eu sempre cuidei dele, eu sempre estive lá e eles simplesmente o tiraram de mim. Ao que parecia, Nicholas dependia demais de mim... Mas é claro que dependia,ele tinha três anos de idade,três! Meus pais adotivos fizeram de tudo para encontrá-lo,mas a notícia que recebemos era que ele fugira da casa da família que morava quando tinha seis. Um ano depois encontraram seu corpo no rio Brooklyn.

Lily o encarou surpresa. James nunca mencionara ter um irmão. Isso a fez perceber o quão egoísta havia sido. Ele aguentara todas suas birras durante meses sem reclamar, apenas guardando sua dor para si.

- Porque nunca me falou sobre Nicholas?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Já estava sofrendo demais, eu não queria te preocupar com problemas que não existiam.

- Eu me sinto um monstro por sofrer por tão pouco, eu-

- Lily, você não sofre por pouco. Acho que em questão de sofrimento somos compatíveis. É por isso que damos tão certo.

Ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Quando você deu conta? – perguntou ele divertido – Que era apaixonada por mim?

Ela cerrou os olhos.

- Nunca disse que era apaixonada por você. Eu disse que gostava de você,é diferente.

Ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. Lily riu.

- Certo,aí vai... Lá estava eu, sentada numa cadeira por tanto tempo que minha bunda estava quadrada-

- Parece bem redondinha daqui.

- Shhhh! Estou falando! Numa cadeira desconfortável, os pés e mãos amarrados e sangrentos,um armário me vigiando...Eu até flertei com ele,veja só. E então comecei a falar da minha vida toda para o cara, como se ele fosse meu psicólogo! Simplesmente comecei a falar. Ele era um desconhecido, qual mal teria? Foi então que eu disse: "Eu tenho esse amigo, James. Eu menti, eu fiz uma escolha que somente ele poderia ter feito. Mas eu fiz isso para salvá-lo, entende? Fiz tudo para o seu bem, não consigo imaginar ele se machucando." – James sorriu ao ouvir as palavras. Lily nunca o vira mais glorioso. – Esse momento eu _percebi _que você era mais que um amigo,que faria de tudo para mantê-lo a salvo. Mas não foi o momento em que eu aceitei.

- E quando aceitou?

- Noite passada. – ela sorriu. – Mas tem mais! O Senhor Sobretudo (era esse o meu apelido para ele) respondeu: "Talvez você devesse tê-lo contado. Talvez não. Se você se importa e queria salvá-lo, então fez a decisão mais sensata. Ás vezes o amor nos deixa assim, meio loucos." Então eu pensei: "Não! Não é nada mais do que amizade! Talvez atração física! Tenho certeza." No final das contas acabei tendo que rever todas as certezas sobre você.

Ele riu e beijou sua têmpora. Nunca pensou que um dia estaria apaixonado. Ou talvez gostando o suficiente de uma mulher para terem uma coisa fixa. Mas Lily fazia com que ele quisesse ter algo fixo, algo sério. Ela o fazia uma pessoa completamente diferente, mas nunca o mudaria.

- Já sabe de quase toda minha vida. – disse Lily o despertando de seu transe – Conte-me a sua. Primeiro beijo?

- Kristine Day, oitava série. Eu estava tão nervoso e gaguejei tanto... Tenho certeza que ela só ficou comigo por pensar que eu era gago e ficou com pena.

Lily quase gargalhou.

- James Potter, o Lorde dos Egos, está me dizendo que ficou com medo de uma garota?

- Não fiquei com medo! – ele exclamou indignado – Era...receio. Quer dizer,era meu primeiro beijo,eu não sabia onde colocar a língua,imagine as mãos.

Mais risos de Lily.

- Não acredito que dei meu primeiro beijo antes de você... Primeira relação amorosa?

James franziu o nariz de uma forma fofa. Lily segurou o impulso de mordê-lo.

- Não tenho certeza se vai querer ouvir essa...

- James.

- Violetta Bulstrode.

- Quem?

- Minha prima. Bem,não prima de verdade, mas filha do irmão do meu pai adotivo.

Lily franziu a testa.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Dezessete. – Lily riu debochada. – O que foi?

- Eu perdi minha virgindade antes de James Potter! – cantarolou.

James fez a cara mais indignada possível e tentou não rir.

- Pois saiba que com muita honra! Ao menos eu não ocasionei lesbianismo.

A boca de Lily despencou em um "O" perfeito e ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

Ele sorriu amarelo.

- Brincadeira?

Mas foi interrompido por um travesseiro que acertou sua face em cheio. Lily o acertou várias vezes até que se cansou e suspirou.

- Isso é realmente cruel. – disse ela fazendo um biquinho. – Faz parecer que não gostou da noite passada, ou uma hora atrás, ou há vinte minutos...

Ele a interrompeu puxando-a pela cintura, fazendo-a cair no seu colo. Beijou seu pescoço devagar e sensualmente,mordendo seu lóbulo e a fazendo suspirar não pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Nunca na minha vida tive um sexo tão maravilhoso.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Mentiroso.

- Não estou mentindo. Nunca mulher nenhuma fez me sentir do jeito que você me faz sentir.

Ela o olhou por cima e passou a mão por seus cabelos irremediavelmente bagunçados. Nunca estivera tão feliz em sua vida. James era sua felicidade,ela sabia disso, e faria o que pudesse para ter estar com ele sempre. James era seu ponto seguro.

- Primeira paixão? – perguntou ele.

- Jude Law.

James riu.

- É sério. Desde Beijo Roubado a minha vida nunca foi a mesma. E a sua?

Ele observou seus olhos verdes e pôde ver tudo. A felicidade de Lily,a incerteza,ao mesmo tempo certa,sobre o relacionamento dos dois. O calor acolhedor, o carinho, tudo que o fazia querer nunca sair do lado dela.

Respirou fundo e numa certeza absoluta, respondeu:

- Lily Evans.

* * *

Ele sempre fora um cara orgulhoso.

Cheio de si? Sim.

Invejoso? Talvez.

Um tanto grosseiro? Com certeza.

Mas isso não o impedira de sentir.

Era algo diferente, esse negócio de sentimentos. Mexe com sua cabeça, seus atos, seu jeito de ser, sua maneira de enxergar o mundo, mexe com seu coração. Por que depois de Emily, ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Não deixara de ser _ele_, mas todo orgulho e inveja se fora, e se tornara algo positivo por causa _dela. _

Ele não entendia como o amor funcionava, mas se amor fosse o que sentia por ela, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Tirando as brigas e discussões (que devem existir para um relacionamento saudável) ,fora a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a ele. O fez enxergar tanto, mudar para melhor, ser o cara certo para Emily. Porque ele havia certeza, ela era a certa.

Então ele deixou o orgulho e medo de lado, resolveu que queria sim que todos soubessem que estavam juntos e que não se importava com o resto do mundo sendo que ela estava com ele e estava _feliz._

Não importava o que Lily Evans dissesse, sua história com ela no passado não tinha nada a ver com o presente. Ele se sentia arrependido por ter pedido sua amizade, mas nunca fora mais que isso. Sempre fora Emily,e sempre seria Emily.

Mas ele não sabia como demonstrar. Sempre fora um cara frio, distante, um tanto rabugento. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas capazes de lhe arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro.

Suas mãos transpiravam e seu coração batia desgovernado enquanto esperava por ela. Marcara em um restaurante perto do Departamento, já que o caso do serial killer ainda não havia sido solucionado. Lily Evans e James Potter não apareceram, e Dumbledore havia dito que Lily talvez fosse a próxima vítima, e que Potter cuidaria dela. Isso o preocupou. Não eram mais amigos, mas se preocupava com ela. Além do que, todas as vítimas tinham olhos verdes, o que queria dizer que Emily poderia estar em perigo também.

A cadeira a sua frente se moveu e Emily se sentou.

- Ei. – sorriu ela.

- Olá.

Seu coração aumentou o ritmo e ele poderia jurar que, ao fitar aqueles olhos verde musgo e sua pele amendoada, o resto do mundo desaparecera.

E ela tinha essa coisa nos olhos. Não era propriamente verde, era uma mistura acastanhada que...

- Como foi seu dia? – pergunta ela interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Cansativo. Em,sobre aquela discussão...

- Me desculpe. Você não é prepotente ou orgulhoso, não mais. Certo, talvez um pouco orgulhoso sim...

- Porque não atendeu as minhas ligações anteriores?

Ela hesitou. Uma mecha de cabelo castanho caiu em seus olhos.

- Precisava de um tempo. Você também. Não queria forçar mais a barra.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu só queria te falar que você... Não forçou a barra. Eu estava sendo... – ele sentiu dificuldades em falar. Parecia uma criança orgulhosa,se recusando a pedir desculpas. – Hipócrita. Me desculpa,Em.

Ela pareceu surpresa e sua testa franziu.

- Uau! Isso é...bastante. Vindo de você.

Ele suspirou novamente.

- Aquilo que falou ao telefone... Era verdade?

Ela sorriu um tanto tímida. Emily Gilbert,tímida. Está aí algo que não se vê todo dia.

- Sim. Pura e totalmente.

- Ótimo. – disse ele sentando-se ao lado dela e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Ótimo? – sussurrou ela. – Ótimo por quê?

- Porque eu também.

E então ele a beijou, ali, no meio de um restaurante qualquer, rodeados por pessoas que no momento não importavam. E ele quis ficar ali para sempre, pois Emily o fazia uma pessoa melhor. Ela era seu ponto seguro.

- É muito em cima da hora. – disse após se separarem. Ela o olhou interrogativamente. – É muito mal organizado, muito inesperado e impulsivo, mas... Emily Marianne Gilbert, você aceita se casar comigo?

E então o mundo definitivamente parou. Ela o encarava surpresa e um brilho diferente no olhar. Admiração? Choque? Carinho?

Ele sabia que era uma decisão importante, algo que mudaria suas vidas, mas ele não se importava. Ele a queria de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis,como nunca quis outra pessoa.

- E então... O que me diz?

Um casal de amigos sentados na mesa ao lado olhava com expectativa e Emily não poda fazer nada a não ser sorrir.

- Você é louco, sabia?

Pela terceira vez, ele suspirou.

- Mas é claro que sim! – exclamou ela rindo. – Porque não?! Vamos nos casar!

Ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

* * *

Poderia ser sempre assim. A sensação das mãos de James correndo por seu corpo, a pele de James em contato com a sua, James por completo.

Tudo ao seu redor era James, e nada importava mais naquele momento. Lily gostaria de abraçá-lo e desaparecer em seus braços,sem nunca precisar sair.

Ela queria que eles continuassem assim. Rindo, despreocupados,fazendo amor e conversando por horas a fio sem nenhuma restrição de assunto.

- Vai me dizer que depois dessa, Jude Law continua sendo seu preferido? – pergunta ele com a respiração ofegante e sua testa colada na dela,suas mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado de sua cabeça,seu tórax tocando seus seios. Ela estava por toda parte.

E tudo o que Lily fazia com ele, todas as sensações, o frio na barriga, a antecipação dos toques, a conversa, a risada, o sexo.

Deus, o sexo.

Era tudo nela, seu sorriso, seus olhos, sua maneira metódica e mandona, sua voz sussurrando "Potter." Cada vez mais provocante. James se perguntou o porque de nunca ter se apaixonado e sentir como era o sentimento de reciprocidade. De sintonia, de harmonia, de... Paz.

- Oh, eu não sei... – respondeu Lily,a voz não mais alta que um sussurro. – Ele era muito bom em minhas fantasias.

James riu e se deitou ao seu lado. A puxou pela cintura e Lily deitou a cabeça em seu peito, suspirando feliz.

- Você acredita em destino? – pergunta ele.

- Acho que quem faz nosso destino somos nós. As nossas decisões fazem nosso caminho. Por exemplo, se não fosse pela sua decisão de dizer que esta apaixonado por mim, não estaríamos aqui.

- E isso seria uma pena. – murmura ele. Lily riu. – Mas, pense. Mesmo se eu não tivesse essa coragem, eventualmente tudo iria acontecer. Pense comigo: Se eu não viesse para Nova York, eventualmente lhe conheceria por meio de Sirius e Remus. Quero dizer, isso quase aconteceu antes, não é? Você nasceu na Inglaterra, eu morei lá. Nós temos amigos em comum e acabamos por trabalharmos juntos, isso não parece...

- Coincidência? Porque se não fosse por você trabalhar comigo, eu poderia nunca mais ter visto Sirius ou Remus,ou seja...

- Destino.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não existe outro destino a não ser o que nós mesmos traçamos.

Ele riu baixinho e eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo,enquanto James acariciava os cabelos ruivos de Lily,que estava quase dormindo.

- Seu cabelo é vermelho. – murmurou ele – Eu gosto de vermelho.

Lily de repente se sentiu acordada e o olhou com espanto.

- É você? – perguntou ela.

Ele sorriu de lado e acariciou sua bochecha.

- Desculpe, não sou eu.

Mas Lily não se importou. Não se importou porque no momento,não era o garotinho irritante que a deixava segura,e sim James. E James era... Ele mesmo.

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Sim, você é.

E James entendeu o que ela quis dizer, e não poderia ficar mais feliz.

Ele acariciou suas costas macias até chegar à tatuagem.

- Como a conseguiu?

Lily franziu o cenho.

- A tatuagem? – James fez que sim com a cabeça. – Eu estava bêbada e Emily me levou para tatuar algo pequeno. Mas eu estava tão louca que acabei escolhendo essa e...Bem,acabei gostando. É bom ter uma mudança de vez em quando.

Ele sorriu safado.

- Fico muito feliz que fez essa mudança.

Lily riu e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

- Já demonstrou isso muitas vezes.

E então o telefone tocou. James gemeu em frustração.

- Alô? Sim. Não, não sei. Certo, até mais.

- Quem era?

- Snape. Estava perguntando de Simpson, ele desapareceu.

O rosto de Lily pareceu iluminar-se.

- Ele está com Emily!

- O que?

- Paul é o namorado secreto de Emily,por isso ela ficou tão relutante em me contar.

- Vocês dois já...

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Digamos que já fomos grandes amigos há uma época, mas ele... Não só ele, mas enfim... Ele meio que me culpou por termos "perdido" o Malfoy.

James a abraçou forte.

- Onde eu estava esse tempo todo em que você sofreu, hein?

Ela fez um biquinho.

- Na Inglaterra, se pegando com sua prima.

Ele gargalhou,mas e então ficou calado.

- Lily,posso te perguntar algo meio pessoal?

- Pode me falar o que quiser,sabe disso.

Ele beijou sua testa.

- No dia em que nos conhecemos... Por que ficou tão assustada com o corpo daquela mulher?

Lily se encolheu.

- Se não quiser responder tudo bem, eu só estava curioso, me...

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou ela contra seu peito. – É que dois dias antes do assassinato de Carter, eu descobri que estava grávida. Estava esperando ele chegar para dar a notícia...

Ele a abraçou mais ainda.

- Aí aquilo aconteceu e o choque foi tão grande... Foi aborto espontâneo.

- Ah, Lily,eu sinto muito. – murmurou ele contra sua testa. – Me desculpe por ter sido tão medíocre naquele dia, eu não sabia...

- Está tudo bem.

- Mas... Você ainda pode ter filhos, não é?

Ela hesitou.

- Sim, mas seria uma gravidez de risco.

- Você sabe que – ele levantou seu queixo para que ela o olhasse. – pode contar comigo,não é?

Uma lágrima solitária escapou e escorreu pelo rosto de Lily. James a limpou com um beijo.

- Sim. Sempre.

- Então que tal – ele falou a ajudando a se levantar da cama e a empurrando para o banheiro. – tomarmos um banho e descobrir de vez quem é esse namorado da Emily?

Ela sorriu.

- Acho uma ótima ideia.

O sol estava se pondo e após se arrumarem, Lily e James se dirigem para o prédio de Emily, que ficava apenas cinco quadras do de Lily.

Eles passaram pela portaria e o porteiro, que já conhecia Lily,os cumprimentou.

- Olá Philip.

- Senhorita Evans.

- Emily está em casa?

- Sim senhorita.

- Ela tem visita?

Philip, o senhor simpático, franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, sim! O namorado dela está aí.

Lily sorriu e agradeceu, puxando James para o elevador, sua mão sempre na dele. Eles se encaminharam para o apartamento da morena. A ruiva sorriu em expectativa.

- Hoje eu finalmente vou descobrir quem é!

James riu.

- Não era mais fácil perguntar para o porteiro?

Lily balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Deve haver emoção. Agora,deixe-me pegar a chave...Pronto. Ué. Tá aberta.

James deu de ombros.

Lily entrou primeiro e percebeu que todas as luzes estavam acesas,mas Emily não se encontrava na sala nem na cozinha. Ela franziu o cenho.

Ouviu alguns murmúrios vindos do quarto,e sorriu marota. James abafou um riso.

Caminharam cuidadosamente para o quarto,e, ao ver a porta entreaberta, Lily a abriu com tudo.

Ela gritou.

Emily jazia no chão, sem vida, e sobre seu corpo ensanguentado se encontrava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Severus Snape.

* * *

_**Sem comentários sobre a ultima cena,ao menos de minha parte.**_

_**Desculpem? **_

_**Só queria agradecer ao senhor Steven Moffat por ser uma inspiração para mim.**_

_**E à Luiza,Samanta e claro,Rachel porque...bem,porque elas são foda.**_

_**Bem,respondendo as reviews...**_

_**Ninha Souma: Sobre Avery e Mark não posso dizer nada,desculpe :x Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo meio meloso kkkk beijos!**_

_**Dreamwithbru: SEI QUE ESTÁ CHORANDO NO MOMENTO E NÃO ME ODEIE TE AMO BJO.**_

_**Camila: Que bom que está gostando!**_

_**RachTennant: Eu estou chorando pois a emoção ela é muito grande. Obrigada cherieeeeeeee,principalmente pelo incentivo. **_

_**Anafsilveira: Então...não sei o que dizer porque você é uma linda e fico muuuuito feliz que goste deste pedaço de lixo. Não me odeie. Beijos.**_

_**Daniela: Que bom que está gostando! Está aí capitulo 12 no capricho ;)**_

_**Então,até mais pessoal...**_

_**Deixem suas opiniões,xingamentos,expressões,o que quiserem!**_

_**Apenas... Review,por favor?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oieeeee eehehehe falei que não tinha data de atualização mas aqui estou,huh? Lapso de inspiração momentâneo!  
Esse capitulo ficou mais curto, e meio chato, mas ele foi REALMENTE necessário para o seguimento da história. Eu realmente espero que gostem e espero que não me odeiem ( de novo) ehehehehe  
Beijos e apreciem sem moderação ;)  
P.S.: Postei na pressa, desculpem-me se aparecer qualquer erro!_**

* * *

Os dois primeiro estágios de luto são, de longe, os piores de qualquer um. Ao total, são quatro: Choque, realização, negação e aceitação.

Choque ao receber a noticia de que uma pessoa querida, um amigo ou familiar, partira dessa para melhor. É o momento único, quando o telefone toca e a noticia é dada e então suas pupilas dilatam,seu coração perde uma ou duas batidas, suas pernas tremem e seu corpo pode ou não chegar a sucumbir.

A realização adquire uma forma um tanto pior. Quando se dá conta, que realmente percebe, que seu amigo ou familiar nunca mais irá sorrir para você. A realização de que você não poderá mais estar lá quando ela precisar, pois ela não estará lá ao final de contas. A realização de que ela já não vive. Que nunca mais poderão voltar a se ver.

Daí vem a negação. De que isso não pode estar acontecendo. Ela não pode estar morta. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Então, a negação desencadeia uma fase secundária: a possível depressão. Você não consegue se lembrar dela sem derramar lagrimas. Não consegue sair de casa e sentir o olhar de pena sobre si. Não consegue dormir a noite sem ter alguém para te segurar.

E, por fim, vem a fase de aceitação. Ela está em um lugar melhor. Nós vamos sentir seu falta, mas nada pode reverter o dano. Nós vamos sentir sua falta e não há nada que possa se fazer a respeito.

Nós vamos sentir sua falta.

* * *

O velório aconteceu dois dias depois do ocorrido. Nova York nunca parecera tão sombria. O clima não era favorável para qualquer "evento" do tipo, sendo que o chão estava completamente coberto de neve e estava tão frio que não se podia sair de casa sem no mínimo três casacos.

Um número considerável de conhecidos fez questão de ir. Minerva e Dumbledore, alguns colegas do Departamento. A mãe de Lily,que conhecera Em guardara extremo apreço por ela. Sirius e Remus pareceram arrasados e se desculparam vezes o suficiente por não poderem comparecer, pois estavam do outro lado do mundo em uma viagem de ferias. Snape assistira tudo de longe. Após Lily ter apontado-lhe um revolver furiosamente o acusando de ser o então assassino, preferia não arriscar, principalmente na presença da família de Emily. Além de estar em prisão preventiva, é claro.

Pensar nela fazia com que seu coração doesse. Pensar nela fazia com que sua alma doesse. Dali, de longe, assistindo a todos lamentarem a tragédia, Evans chorando silenciosamente contra o peito de Potter, ele sentiu raiva. Ressentimento. Ódio. E mais que tudo, saudade. Pois ninguém ali tinha conhecimento de seus momentos com Emily Gilbert. Ninguém dali sabia que ela havia o tornado um homem melhor. Ninguém sabia que Severus Snape, aquele cara individualista e arrogante, tinha sentimentos e por deus, como sentia falta dela. Que quem quer havia feito aquilo com sua Em, iria pagar na mesma moeda.

Naquele momento, foi sua única certeza.

* * *

O trajeto para casa fora extremamente desconfortável.

James se recusava a deixar Lily, e ela se recusava deixa-lo ir, mas ainda sim o silencio melancólico o incomodava. Não tinha ideia do que dizer em situações como aquela, principalmente quando a envolvia.

Ela havia sofrido tanto em sua vida e perder pessoa mais próxima de família de verdade que tinha era mais que James jamais se imaginara aguentando. Ele sabia que Lily chorava silenciosamente no banco do carona, e não pode fazer nada além de apertar sua mão com força e rezar para que tudo ficasse bem o mais rápido possível. Joan Evans, que insistira ficar com a filha durante um tempo, assistia a tudo calada no banco de trás do carro.

- Acredita nele? - Lily perguntou ao chegarem ao apartamento. - Snape?

- Você não?- respondeu James.

- Não tenho certeza. Quero dizer, tudo indica que ele esta falando a verdade, mas... É meio difícil acreditar que Severus Snape era o - ela engoliu seco - Noivo de Emily.

Ela se sentou no sofá e James sentou-se ao seu lado. Lily continuou, e ele percebeu que ela se segurava para não cair no choro novamente.

- Como... Como posso acreditar James? Aquela cena. Não sai da minha cabeça.

E finalmente ela caiu no choro. Não eram aquelas lagrimas silenciosas que derramara desde o incidente. Era um choro doloroso, de perda, que fazia com o que James se sentisse completamente desolado e desesperado por não poder fazer nada a respeito. Joan não parecia diferente, e com um olhar de culpa foi para a cozinha para fazer um chá.

Ele a abraçou forte, deixando que Lily enterrasse a cabeça em seu ombro e chorasse o necessário.

- Porque as pessoas entram e saem da minha vida de forma tão rápida? - sussurrou ela e James quis chorar. - Eu nem consigo deixar nelas uma saudade.

- Mas é claro que deixa saudades, Lil. Não diga isso.

- É verdade, James. Eu ao menos sabia quem era o namorado da minha melhora amiga, quase nunca estive lá por ela por causa desse estúpido trabalho... E o pior de tudo é que se ela me dissesse que era Snape, eu sei que não aceitaria tão fácil. É isso que faço, afasto pessoas. Minha irmã, minha mãe, você... Acabo não fazendo falta.

- Você faz falta para mim, ruiva. Sempre fez.

- Quando ninguém sente falta da gente, é uma espécie de morte. - ela riu amargamente. - Já morri muitas vezes, não?

Ele não respondeu e esperou ate que Lily se acalmasse. Precisava saber sobre o caso, mas não podia simplesmente deixa-la. Após um tempo, a respiração da ruiva se acalmou, e James percebeu que ela estava dormindo. A carregou para a cama e tirou seus sapatos.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Lily. - sussurrou ao beijar sua testa. - -Nunca.

Precisava ligar para Dumbledore. Ao que parecia, Emily havia sido vitima do tal serial killer obcecado por olhos verdes. Fora um fardo e tanto para Lily ter que lidar com a imagem da amiga morta de orbitas vazias.

- Dumbledore? Como andam as coisas?

- Tudo na mesma. O suspeito continua foragido e já lançamos uma recompensa por sua localização. Snape ainda esta em prisão preventiva*, foi liberado apenas para ir ao velório.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Não pode fazer nada, James. Apenas cuide de Lily, se precisarmos de algo mandarei um recado.

E então desligou. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. O FBI já havia colocado seus melhores agentes especiais para o trabalho, e o rosto de Mark estava estampado em todo pais. Não havia nada mais a fazer a não ser esperar.

Então ele esperou.

* * *

O som da cela se fechando o fez despertar-se de seu transe.

Tornara-se um hábito, este estado de torpor. Era reconfortante. Era bom mergulhar em sua mente e encontrar memórias que o faziam esquecer por um minuto ou dois da realidade dolorosa. Estancava a ferida saber que ele tivera a chance de dizer que a amava e que a recíproca era verdadeira. Mas era um fardo acordar.

Por isso ele se isolava. Num canto de sua cela, ele encostava a cabeça na parede e imergia em momentos passados e não mais futuros. Ás vezes perdia noção do tempo, às vezes se pegava em um sono profundo cheio de sonhos ruins e acordava soando. Ás vezes ele ouvia a voz dela.

Os dias se passavam e ele não se dava conta. Para Snape, se não poderia ser real naquele momento, seria real em sua mente e ele ignorava qualquer tentativa de conversa com seu colega de cela acima do peso.

- Ei, cara.

Ele o ignorou.

- Estou falando com você, babaca.

O silencio respondeu.

- Vem cá, sua mãe não te deu maneiras? – uma voz completamente feminina disse – Seja educado, Sev!

Ela estava ali, bem ao seu lado. Ele sentiu um enorme vazio por dentro.

Só podia estar ficando louco.

- Severus, estou falando com você. Vai me ignorar agora também?

Ele sabia que era loucura. Ele sabia que aquilo não era possível.

- Emily?

Porém não custava tentar.

- Hey, Sev.

E então ele desabou.

- Severus? - ele podia sentir o toque dela acariciando suas costas carinhosamente. – Não chore meu amor.

Ele a abraçou forte e suspirou ao sentir a maciez de sua pele. Como era bom tocá-la novamente. Deus, como sentira falta daquilo.

- Sei que é difícil. – ela o olhou nos olhos – Mas tem que fazer uma coisa para mim.

- Uma coisa? O que...?

- Você tem que fazê-lo pagar, Severus. Você tem que ir atrás dele.

Isso o fez parar. Ela tinha razão. Não iria deixar que ele saísse impune.

- Eu não consigo esquecer. – ela falou já chorando – Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos me encarando com um brilho maníaco e...

- Eu vou fazê-lo pagar, Em. – falou com certeza absoluta. – Vou fazê-lo pagar.

* * *

- Lily? – ela acordou com uma batida leve de porta. – Posso entrar, meu amor?

Encarou o teto e então sua mãe. Ela parecia mais velha e cansada. Fazia meses que não a via.

- Onde está James?

Joan pareceu constrangida.

- Ele está na sala descansando um pouco.

- Por que não falou para ele deitar aqui?

Lily não entendia por que sua mãe se preocupara com ela de uma hora para a outra. Não fazia questão de ligar, e sempre que se falavam, era distante. E agora ela estava ali, de pé na porta de seu quarto, parecendo raivosa sobre qualquer coisa. Que direito tinha ela de sentir raiva?

Fizera cinco anos, pelo amor de Deus!

Joan entrou e se sentou ao seu lado, parecendo constrangida.

- Não me disse que estava namorando novamente.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não é como se você ligasse, então não faz diferença.

Percebeu que aquilo a machucou. Porém não ligou, afinal, fora ela que saíra mais machucada.

- Eu ligo Lily. Você é minha filha, é claro que eu ligo.

- Ah, sério? Mesmo depois de todas aquelas barbaridades que me disse?

- Eu me desculpei.

- "Aquilo foi inapropriado." Isso não é desculpa mãe.

- Me desculpe! Me desculpe, Lily. – disse com os olhos marejados – Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas, não é culpa sua... _Nada disso_ é culpa sua.

De repente Lily sentiu uma amargura inexplicável. Era como se ela estivesse tentando se desculpar por pena. Pura e simples pena.

- Não preciso da sua compaixão. Desaparece por anos e acha que pode se redimir assim?

- EU PERDI UM FILHO, DROGA!

O grito de sua mãe a assustou. Ela realmente estava fazendo aquilo? Naquele momento? Dizendo aquelas palavras?

- Não sei se se recorda, mas eu também perdi um irmão. E eu também perdi um filho, então não venha se fazer de coitada por que depois do que aconteceu eu não vivi mais. Eu não saí mais, não tinha mais amigos, namorados e agora a minha melhor amiga está morta. Tenho James então, por favor, não estrague tudo novamente.

Isso a faz calar-se. Durante longos segundos as duas se encararam em um silencio incomodo.

- Não estou me fazendo de coitada. – murmurou Joan finalmente. – Eu só pensei que você não ligava pro meu sofrimento.

- Será que não se deu conta que eu também sofri? Sofro até hoje? É tão hipócrita da sua parte vir falar de sofrimento pra mim. Logo agora, mãe. Quer saber? Vá embora. Eu não quero você aqui agora, outro dia conversamos.

- Lily.

- Vá embora! – ela gritou e as lágrimas que tanto tentou não derramar acabaram por escorrer por seu rosto. – Vá embora, eu não quero você aqui.

Então ela saiu porta a fora e deixou Lily desolada. Mais do que estava.

Como ela pudera dizer aquilo? Lily sabia como era perder um filho, Joan não precisava esfregar aquilo na sua cara. Era tão comodista, tão egoísta... Ela se perguntava se aquilo no final das contas era realmente sua culpa.

James acordou com o grito de alguém. Sobressaltado, levantou rapidamente e estava pronto para usar seu revolver quando percebeu que não passava de uma discussão entre Lily e a mãe.

Quando que iriam perceber que Lily já sofrera demais para complicarem ainda mais sua vida?

Não pode deixar de ouvir e se sentiu mal ao ficar feliz quando ouviu Lily dizer que tinha a ele. Mas é claro que ela o tinha. Sempre o tivera.

Ouviu Lily a mandar embora, e Joan saiu do quarto soluçando. Ele tentou perguntar o que houvera, mas ela simplesmente o olhou e disse:

- É melhor não a decepcionar, garoto.

E foi embora.

Ouvira Lily chorando e entrou no quarto as pressas. Ele a perguntou o que podia fazer para que a dor melhorasse.

Ela apenas o pediu para ser abraçada.

* * *

Ele precisava falar com Dumbledore. Ele sabia quem era, ele apenas sabia. Ele lera o arquivo. Ele sabia quem era.

- Ei! – sacudiu as grades e um dos guardas o olhou feio. – Quero falar com Dumbledore! Preciso falar com Dumbledore, chame Dumbledore!

- Não vamos chamar ninguém. Cale a boca e fique quieto. – falou o policial.

- Eu tenho direitos! Chame Dumbledore, ou a Assistência Social!

- O que a Assistência Social tem a ver com isso?

- Chame a Assistência Social. – respirou com dificuldade. – Diga que sem que é o assassino.

* * *

Os dias se passaram e James procurava animar Lily o máximo possível. A levava para passeios, alugava filmes, fazia piadas... Ela pareceu melhorar com um tempo, e isso o deixou extremamente feliz.

Estavam assistindo a um filme que envolvia índios seminus e caras que brilhavam e Lily tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

- O que vocês garotas veem tanto nesse cara brilhoso? É por que ele tem diamante incrustado na pele ou...?

Lily riu.

- Não. É só a maneira como ele a ama. É... Bonito.

- Sou muito mais eu. Quer dizer, ele só quer transar depois do casamento. – bufou – Que mané.

Ela riu novamente. Estava encantada com a maneira perfeita que James a tratara ao longo da semana. Ela ainda estava triste, claro, mas havia algo nele que era... Revigorante.

- Eles nem conversam! Como se amam se não conhecem um ao outro? – ele parecia indignado – E se ele for um nazista necromante e ela a favor da escravidão?

- Necromante?* - ela gargalhou

- É, Lily... Tem muita coisa sem sentido. E essa filha monstro deles aí, se a vampira mãe Diná não consegue ver o futuro dela nem do lobo depilado, como se explica essa cena final? E isso não é pedofilia? Por que se Sirius se apaixonasse por nossa filha de cinco anos de idade, eu realmente...

- O que?

Lily o olhou maravilhada. Ele realmente havia dito aquilo sem distraidamente. Não fora algo planejado, ou uma declaração... Simplesmente escapou.

Ele a olhou confuso.

- O que o que?

- Você disse _nossa _filha.

James pareceu constrangido. Lily sorriu, seu peito explodindo em felicidade. Ele planejava um futuro para eles.

- É. Eu... – ele suspirou. – Me desculpe Lily, eu não queria te assustar.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e finalmente se sentiu inteira.

- Não me assustou. – sussurrou seus lábios a milímetros de distancia. – Não mesmo.

E o beijou, calma e lentamente. Era algo que Lily poderia fazer para todo sempre. O beijo dele a fazia se esquecer de qualquer problema, seu toque a levava a loucura e...

- Seria indelicado demais – disse ele entre beijos, sua respiração ofegante – Querer fazer amor agora?

Lil quase derreteu em seus braços.

- Não. Na verdade, eu estava exatamente pensando em...

Mas foi interrompida pelo toque de um celular. James bufou em irritação e ela riu.

- O que é? O que... – de repente ficou pálido – Não é possível, ele está morto. Sim, o nome é Nicholas Harris Moore. Certo.

Ele encarou o nada.

- James? James,o que aconteceu? Você está me assustando...

- Lily. – ele falou com a voz fraca. – Encontraram meu irmão.

- O que? Mas ele não...?

- Ele está vivo.

Ela tentou processar a informação. Até que caiu a ficha.

- James, isso é maravilhoso! Você tem que encontrá-lo!

- Maravilhoso? Como ele nunca procurou por mim?

- Talvez ele tenha esquecido, vocês eram tão pequenos.

Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Venha comigo, Lily. Eu não posso ir sozinho.

Ela o abraçou forte e acariciou seus cabelos revoltos.

- Claro que sim. Mas primeiro tome um banho, se acalme.

Ele acenou e foi direto ao banheiro.

Lily sentou pesadamente no sofá. Que bagunça. Mas ela não podia evitar se sentir feliz por ele. Se descobrisse que Carter estava vivo teria a mesma reação.

Era engraçado como James parecia partilhar cada pensamento seu. Era engraçado que estava começando a aceitar o fato de que ela talvez o ...

E então a campainha tocou.

- Legal, segunda interrupção do dia. – falou caminhando até a porta e a destrancando. – Será que não podemos ter um pouquinho de paz por um... Mark?

O homem sorriu.

- Acho que não me apresentei devidamente. – e estendeu a mão – Sou Nicholas Moore, prazer em conhecê-la.

* * *

_**Tcharaaaaammmmmmmm!**_

_**Final meio surpreendente né? Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_***Prisão preventiva é quando se dá a um suspeito, para que ele não atrapalhe nas investigações. Snape é suspeito,então... É isso aí.  
*Nacromante é um tipo de feiticeiro ou bruxo que usa defuntos ou animais mortos para a pratica de bruxaria.  
É isso aíiiii, espero que tenham gostado,não esqueçam de comentar e recomendar.  
Infelizmente não tenho data de atualização... Mas qualquer duvida estou no twitter sweetmrscarol  
COMENTEM!  
Obrigada por todos os comentários significa muito!  
Beijos, Carol.**_

_**Ah,e respondendo as reviews **_

_**anafsilveira - Eheheheheheh leia e verá minha amiga,leia e verá...**_

_**Ninha Souma - Oisss que bom que gostou mesmo da parte melosa d~vkm~ler~gkr sobre a gravidez não posso falar nada :x mas continue acompanhando!**_

_** - Oieeee que bom que gostoooou! Tadinho do Snape, vai sofrer bastante. Enfim,espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!**_

_**Camila Barros - Aí está mais uma atualização! Espero que tenha gostado esse final muahahahaaha**_

_**B** - **Oie que bom que gostou,flor! Acho que esclareci tudo nesse final de capitulo,não? Beijossss  
**_

_**dudi's akara - obrigadaaa *-***_


End file.
